El Renacer de la Rosa
by lilianixa
Summary: Después de la batalla contra Minos, Shión lleva el cuerpo agonizante de Albafica en brazos al santuario pensando que la vida de su amigo había terminado y dispuesto a verlo morir, sin embargo no tiene idea que por el contrario en ese justo momento es donde la vida del santo de Piscis dará un giro importante demostrando así que es posible mezclar el camino humano con el del veneno.
1. El agradecimiento de Agasha

\- ..Mi vida ha sido entre estas rosas que son venenosas, pero son las más hermosas del universo, son…Mi vida; las llevaré dentro de mi corazón… Estas rosas son muy hermosas!

(Albafica Pierde el conocimiento)

\- No puedo moverme, estoy demasiado débil, se que minos está muerto, pero también yo lo estoy, en este estado no puedo seguirme llamando humano, pronto estaré en el inframundo… aun puedo sentir el calor del sol en mi piel, y sé que Sion está triste pero a pesar de todo es un excelente día para morir…

\- Señor Shion:

\- Esa voz… es….

\- Quiero saber que si la guerra santa continua; entonces los caballeros seguirán muriendo de esta forma? Pelearan y morirán como el Señor Albafica, yo… yo no quiero. Yo no quiero que los caballeros sufran de esta manera, de verdad yo no quiero, y no quiero que el Señor Albafica se muera, no quiero!

\- Agasha!... yo… no quiero que tu…Ella no puede escucharme, es demasiado, la obscuridad se cierne sobre mi mente yo no puedo seguir escuchando que dicen yo…

\- Nosotros no peleamos para morir, niña; Nosotros vivimos para defender la paz y la justicia, protegerlos ese es nuestro verdadero destino en el mundo, no peleamos para morir sino para cumplir nuestro juramento por supuesto que eso puede conducirnos a la muerte, pero también a otras cosas, nosotros seguiremos peleando hasta el momento en que nuestra vida se extinga…

\- Pero te aseguro que la muerte de picis no será en vano…

\- Pero quien está ahí?

\- No me conoces, soy atla, yo vengo de Jamir; llévenme con el patriarca, por favor… A este paso el Santuario será derrotado…

\- Jamir? Tu vienes de jamir? Señor Shion, el puede ayudarnos, el puede ayudar al Señor Albafica!

\- Es verdad, Atla, tienes polvo de estrellas contigo?

\- Si, pero me temo que nada puede hacer el polvo de estrellas ante el estado de Albafica, el polvo de estrellas se utiliza para tratar heridas en las armaduras, no en humanos…

\- Pero si la armadura de Picis logra sobrevivir podría transmitirle la rejuvenecida energía y vitalidad a su poseedor… Albafica.

\- Supongo que tiene razón y vale la pena intentarlo, pronto, Shion teletransporta el cuerpo de Albafica a la casa de Picis…

\- Si!

\- Atla Espera!

\- Pero que..?

\- Yo también deseo ir, se que tiene que haber algo que pueda hacer para poder ayudarles, por favor no quiero ver sufrir al Señor Albafica y mientras se recupera puedo cuidad de él, por favor…

\- Toma mi mano…

Casa de picis.

\- Atla que pasa? Porque no está funcionando, la armadura sigue igual que hace un rato, cuando Albafica se Desvaneció.

\- Lo se Shion, he intentado todo lo que he podido, de hecho he agotado casi todo mi polvo de estrellas pero me temo que la armadura de Picis esta muerta y se necesitará mas que polvo de estrellas para traerla a la vida nuevamente…

\- Estas diciendo que?...

\- Si shion, necesitamos sangre.

\- Está bien, toma la mia…

\- Pero… sabes perfectamente que la cantidad de sangre que se necesita para revivir una armadura es demasiada, el ofrecer tu sangre te llevara al borde de la muerte y eso te pondría fuera de combate en la guerra contra Hades…

\- Entonces yo seré quien provea la sangre.

\- Agasha!

\- Se que yo no soy un caballero y que no tengo habilidades ni poderes especiales, no entiendo muy bien lo que es el cosmos y tampoco soy alguien a quien se vaya a echar de menos en la guerra contra Hades, pero puedo ayudar, no quiero que el Señor Albafica muera de esta manera, el dio su vida por proteger mi aldea, a mi padre, la justicia, la verdad, a toda la humanidad y a mi y que muera de esta manera me parece injusto así que lo menos que puedo hacer es enmendar mi deuda con el y si eso me cuesta la vida, la entregaré gustosa de saber que con eso el Señor Albafica se pondrá bien y seguirá luchando por proteger todo y a todos!

\- Estas segura de eso?

\- Si, ahora díganme: que tengo que hacer?

\- Realizare cortes en ambas de tus muñecas, tendrás que realizar fuerza en tus manos para que el flujo de sangre sea derramado sobre la armadura de Picis, cuanta sangre será necesaria, no lo se… Aunque debo decirte que ha pasado ya mucho tiempo desde que albafica perdió el conocimiento, así que si bien la armadura puede revivir no puedo asegurar que el caballero lo haga, como se los dije al principio este es un proceso que se lleva acabo en armaduras, no en humanos.

\- Pero existe una esperanza de que funcione, verdad?

\- …

\- Señor Shion?

\- Si, la hay pero es mínima.

\- Entonces estoy lista, hagamoslo!


	2. Ofrenda de Sangre

**Antes que nada muchísimas gracias a aquellos que leyeron la historia, aquí está la segunda entrega, espero les guste y pues espero emocionada los comentarios, críticas y demás que quieran compartirme... sin más les dejo el capitulo. :)**

Cerré mis puños y mostre mis muñecas desnudas a Shion, el reposó su mano en ellas y me miró, no sentí nada pero al desprender mis ojos de su mirada la sangre había empezado a correr, como me lo ordenaron apreté los puños con toda la fuerza que pude mientras oraba para que los dioses miraran hacia nosotros y nos dieran la oportunidad de que esto resultara. Ver al Señor Albafica ahí tirado, inconsciente si teníamos suerte –muerto si no- era una imagen que me partía el corazón; el señor albafica era bueno y había luchado por nosotros, además de que era un hombre amable y aunque tal vez era un poco incomprendido se preocupaba por los demás a su manera, no merecía estar pasando por esto, ninguno de los caballeros lo merecía…

-Agasha, estas bien?

-Si Señor shion, estoy bien no se preocupe por mi soy fuerte y resistiré el tiempo que sea necesario para poder reparar la armadura del Señor Albafica.

-Agasha, si esto no llegara a funcionar, tu solamente estarías…

-No lo diga, si usted cree que no va a funcionar por favor, no lo diga… quiero, no, tengo que creeer que esto va a funcionar y que el Señor Albafica regresará con nosotros, no puedo… no quiero aceptar la idea de que no hay nada ya que hacer; de que el daño que hizo ese espectro es irreparable, lucharé a mi manera, hasta las últimas consecuencias para traerlo de regreso, lo haré aunque me cueste la vida; tal y como luchó el Señor Albafica por proteger mi aldea – y a mi- .

Cerré mis ojos pidiendo a los dioses que escucharan mis plegarias y vertiendo toda mi esperanza y mi fe en cada gota de sangre que resbalaba por mis muñecas olvidándome por completo del tiempo y del espacio solo observando el rostro amoratado del Señor Albafica y rogando por distinguir alguna señal de que estaba funcionando, de que la armadura estaba regresando a la vida y estaba haciendo el milagro de traer a su guardián con ella pero nada parecía cambiar, no existía ni el más mínimo detalle que revelara que el plan que habíamos trazada estuviera teniendo éxito, fue en ese momento que comencé a sentir que cálidas lágrimas recorrían mis mejillas apreté mis puños con más fuerza

-Despierte, por favor despierte… Señor Albafica todos están preocupados por usted Atla, Shion… Yo estoy preocupada por usted… por favor, tiene que regresar usted no es de los que se deja vencer de esa manera, usted es fuerte y valiente, regrese Sus rosas los necesitan, la diosa Atena lo necesita, Shion, atla, los demás caballeros, quien será el guardián de la Armadura de Picis si usted no está?... yo, yo también…

En ese momento comencé a sentirme demasiado débil, mi vista comenzó a desenfocarse y mis piernas comenzaron a ceder, caí sobre mis rodillas; No, esto no puede estar sucediendo, no soy tan débil, tengo que resistir, se que esto va a funcionar tiene que funcionar! Mis parpados comenzaron a pesar y toda la casa comenzó a dar vueltas –no te desmalles, no pierdas el conocimiento –

-Agasha!

\- No! Estoy bien, por favor

-Es suficiente, no está funcionando tenemos que parar esto, no hay necesidad de que continúes.

-Señor Shion por favor no me detenga no me prive de la oportunidad de salvar al Señor Albafica y de apoyar por lo menos con eso a la causa de la Diosa Atena en su guerra contra El Dios Hades…

-Pero..

-Por favor…

-Agasha…

Creo que esta es una batalla que perderé, ya no puedo mantenerme así por mas tiempo, siento que la energía abandona mi cuerpo y ya no puedo hacer nada contra la dulce obscuridad que amenaza con cernirse sobre mi.

-Agasha! Despierta, Agasha!... no debimos permitir que esto sucediera Atla, todo esto fue en vano y ahora no solo hemos perdido a Albafica sino también a una inocente niña..

-Shion? La Armadura…. La armadura de Picis está resplandeciendo, Esta Renaciendo!


	3. El Despertar de la Rosa

**Gracias nuevamente por sus comentarios y sugerencias de verdad eso es el combustible para mi imaginación :) **

**ariscereth**

**traté lo que pude de hacer un capítulo un poco más largo, espero te guste :P**

**CordeliaBlackCa**

**No te preocupes, no me lo tomo a pecho a decir verdad el es el estilo en el que más cómoda me siento escribiendo.. en primera persona.**

**alonesempa**

**Me da muchísimo gusto que te agrade mi historia, espero seguir cumpliendo tus ****expectativas**

**Goddess Rhiannon**

**Mil gracias por tus consejos, los pondré en practica... la verdad es que si me falta poner un poco de atención en los detalles... XD**

**Ahora, sin mas les dejo la tercera entrega... que lo disfruten...y siganme retroalimentando porfa **

Todo es solo una secuencia de sonidos confusos, luces y obscuridad, escucho que alguien está hablando con otra persona pero no entiendo lo que dicen, mi aturdimiento es demasiado ensordecedor, cada uno de mis músculos pesa toneladas y creo que mis parpados son la parte más pesada de mi cuerpo en este momento, un magnánimo dolor está reclamando cada uno de los más recónditos rincones de mi ser, sin embargo antes de darme por vencido en la guerra interna que sostengo contra el, una calidez llena de fuerza comienza a envolver mi cuerpo, siento como si alguien o algo estuviera inyectando renovada energía a mi mitigado cuerpo además de algo más… esperanza? Fe? Amor? Que es esto?. Pronto todo esta volviéndose más llevadero, el dolor, los huesos rotos… Todo se vuelve más ligero y creo que ahora puedo tener nuevamente el control de mis músculos, hay una imagen en mi cabeza… Que.. Quien es ella? La niña, la niña de las flores? Que , por que? Que hace ella en mi cabeza?.

Tan pronto como reconocí la imagen se esfuma, alejada de mi cabeza por el sonido de una voz:

-Shion? La Armadura…. La armadura de Piscis está resplandeciendo, Esta Renaciendo!

Que? Renaciendo? Eso quiere decir que mi armadura estaba muerta? Que yo estaba? …No, no puede ser, nadie –A excepción de Manigoldo tal vez- puede regresar de entre los muertos. Mis pensamientos son interrumpidos por una voz familiar:

-Atla pronto corre a la casa de libra y pídele a Dokho que traiga hasta aquí la Armadura de Copa, la necesitamos con urgencia.

-Si!

Pasos, alguien corre, el sonido retumba en mi cabeza… Demasiado fuerte, demasiado ruido, demásiado…

-Demásiado Ruido, Shion- mi voz suena totalmente carente de fuerza y de voluntad, casi como un pesaroso susurro ronco y sin vida, no me reconozco al escucharme.

-Albafica! Estas Bien?

-No creo que bien Sea la palabra adecuada para mi estado, pero al menos creo que estoy vivo- Respondo aun con los ojos cerrados tratando de ganarle la batalla al dolor en mi interior.-Que sucedió, donde esta Minos?

-Minos está muerto, tu lo derrotaste- Me responde Shion con calma, orgullo y algo más en su voz pero no logro descifrar que.

-Bien espero que eso le sirva de lección, nadie me llama "Hermoso" y queda sin castigo- La pesada neblina que rodea mi mente me golpea a traición lanzándome nuevamente en la inconciencia.

Nuevamente sonidos, tal perece como si tratara de escuchar una voz que me habla mientras me encuentro sumergido en un rio de rápidos, solo distingo ruido y palabras a medias, siento que alguien trata de que me incorpore un poco alentándome a algo, pero en realidad no logro entender que es lo que me pide, me esfuerzo por alejar la niebla que me rodea concentrándome solamente en la voz de la persona que sostiene mi espalda, la reconozco… es la voz de … Dokho? Que hace el caballero de Libra en la casa de Aries?... mientras trato de encontrarle respuesta esa pregunta mi oído se agudiza un poco y me permite entender lo que quiere de mi

-Bebe, por favor Albafica Bebe

Es un mantra que repita varias veces antes de que sienta como acerca su mano a mi boca tratando de que ingiera algo de líquido de la misma

-Vamos Albafica, ya conseguiste lo más difícil, ahora solo bebe por favor…

Lo que sea que quiera que beba debe ser algo extraordinario ya que su insistencia e impaciencia me hacen saber que es de vital importancia que lo tome, hago acopio de todas las fuerzas que tengo para poder abrir un poco los labios y consigo tragar el líquido alojado en el improvisado recipiente que creó Dokho con su mano… El líquido es fresco y delicioso siento como desde el momento que entra en contacto con mis labios va dejando una estela de renovada energía en cada uno de los lugares que toca al viajar desde mi boca hasta mi estómago, es como si ese líquido estuviera ayudando a sanar mis heridas desde adentro, siento como mis huesos se recuperan, como mis músculos se relajan, inclusive empiezo a pensar con más claridad y mi cuerpo se siente muchísimo más ligero que antes, quien pudiera pensar que simple Agua podría hacer eso

-Gracias Dokho, quien hubiera pensado que lo único que necesitaba era un poco de agua- al volver a escuchar mi voz me reconozco en ella, ya no suena como lo hacía la primera vez que intenté hablar

-No es nada Albafica, y no es simple agua, es agua proveniente de la Armadura de Copa.

-La Armadura de copa? Y como llegó hasta aquí?

-Larga historia, te prometo que después de que todo acabe tendremos una charla sobre eso, ahora hay cosas mucho más importantes de las cuales preocuparnos, te sientes mejor?

-Extrañamente si, con cada minuto que pasa siento como si algo regenerara mi cuerpo desde adentro y me devolviera el control de todos y cada uno de mis músculos.

-Magnífico, crees que puedas levantarte?

-Levantarme?-levantarme? Eso quiere decir que estoy apoyado contra el cuerpo de Dokho, lo que significa que … mi sangre… Sin dar tiempo a que mis músculos protesten, me levanto y doy un salto en lo que creo es la dirección opuesta a donde se encuentra Dokho y me alejo de el lo más rápido que puedo.

-Aléjate de mi, No me toques!- Mi voz es un grito que se escucha aún más intimidante y duro de lo que en realidad pretendía; un segundo después de mi inesperado movimiento, las rodillas amenazan con traicionarme haciendo que casi me desvanezca nuevamente, logro posar mi mano en algo firme una pared creo

-Esta bien, no te preocupes Albafica, hemos tomado todas las precauciones necesarias en cuanto a lo que tu sangre se refiere

Siento su cosmo tratando de acercarse a mi

-Te dije… que no te acercaras- mi voz suena intimidante

-Está bien, mantendré mi distancia, pero Albafica… estas seguro que te encuentras bien? No haz abierto aún los ojos…


	4. El Misterio del Ángel

**De verdad tuve problemas para escribir este capítulo así que espero sus reviews ahora más que nunca.**

**ariscereth, ****alonesempai y ****CordeliaBlackCat les dejo este capitulo un poco más largo que los anteriores :P**

Tengo que detener a esta pequeña antes de que comprometa más su vida, creo que a pesar de nuestros esfuerzos…

-Es suficiente, no está funcionando tenemos que parar esto, no hay necesidad de que continúes

-Señor Shion por favor no me detenga no me prive de la oportunidad de salvar al Señor Albafica y de apoyar por lo menos con eso a la causa de la Diosa Atena en su guerra contra El Dios Hades…

-Pero…

-Por favor…

-Agasha…- Pero que voluntad y valentía! Esta pequeña tiene un espíritu inquebrantable y su cosmoenergia es dulce y cálida… Pero que demonios? Su energía… está menguando; se desmaya!, ha sacrificado casi la mayor parte de su sangre

-Agasha! Despierta, Agasha!...no debimos permitir que esto sucediera Atla, todo esto fue en vano y ahora no solo hemos perdido a Albafica sino también a una inocente niña..

-Shion? La Armadura…. La armadura de Piscis está resplandeciendo, Esta Renaciendo!

Renaciendo? Lo logró?! Esta pequeña logro revivir la armadura muerta de Albafica!

-Atla pronto corre a la casa de libra y pídele a Dokho que traiga hasta aquí la Armadura de Copa, la necesitamos con urgencia.

-Si!

-Vamos pequeña, resiste… lo más difícil ya pasó, ahora solo por favor mantente con vida para que sea un ganar – ganar para todos, la ayuda viene en camino, pequeña Agasha, pequeña guerrera, Aguanta por favor

-Demasiado Ruido, Shion

Qué demonios?

-Albafica! Estas Bien?

-No creo que bien Sea la palabra adecuada para mi estado, pero al menos creo que estoy vivo, que sucedió, donde esta Minos?

Ah! Ahí está, el orgullo de Albafica… En Efecto, creo que esta pequeña realizó el milagro de traerle de nuevo a la vida

-Minos está muerto, tú lo derrotaste…

-Bien espero que eso le sirva de lección, nadie me llama "Hermoso" y queda sin castigo…

\- Aunque eso casi te cuesta la vida… un ángel peleó a tu lado depositando esperanza, fe y confianza ciegamente en ti y tu poder, inclusive se podría decir que te ha traído de la mano desde el mundo de los muertos

-…

-Albafica?

-Ya estoy aquí Shion, que es lo que ha sucedido para que necesitas la armadura de copa con tanta urgencia? Que demonios? Que le pasó a Albafica? Quien es esa pequeña entre tus brazos? Demonios Shion parece que aquí sucedió una masacre!

-No hay tiempo ahora de charla, sumerge tu capa en la armadura de copa, envuélvete con ella y trata de hacer que Albafica beba un poco de agua- le dije a Dokho mientras tomaba a la pequeña Agasha entre mis brazos para acercarla a la armadura de copa e intentar que recobrara la conciencia para que ella también bebiera un poco- No te preocupes pequeña, no permitiré que el cuerpo de alguien tan puro como tu vuelva a tocar el suelo, es lo menos que te debemos, quédate con nosotros lucha como lo hiciste por regresar la armadura a la vida…

-Cómo?! Eso quiere decir que Albafica?

-Así es Dokho, Minos murió pero Albafica quedó en muy mal estado y esta pequeña brindó su sangre para revivir la armadura de Piscis y así tratar de recuperar a su protector de las garras del inframundo…

-En ese caso no hay tiempo que perder

-Así es, esta pequeña también está al borde de la muerte y espero que la armadura de copa nos ayude a traerla de regreso- Su cuerpo es tan frágil entre mis brazos, es tan pequeña y menuda, creo que cada día me convenzo más de que los seres humanos somos capaces de lograr milagros y en este momento yo necesito lograr uno para que ella recobre el conocimiento- Vamos pequeña, bebe, No puedes morir, por favor por favor- Siento como trata de reunir sus fuerzas para beber, separa un poco sus labios e ingiere el líquido que se encuentra en la palma de mi mano.

-Señor Shion- Su voz es un susurro- lo logramos? Reparamos la armadura del Sr Albafica?

-No te preocupes pequeña, lo lograste la armadura está reparada ahora lo único que debemos hacer es procurar que tú también quedes como nueva; duerme un poco, descansa que te prometo todo estará bien cuando despiertes- Al escuchar esto me regaló una sonrisa, era como si estuviera esperando que le diera permiso para poder descansar.

-Como está la pequeña?- la voz de Dokho interrumpió mis cavilaciones desde el suelo junto al cuerpo de Albafica

-Se repondrá pero necesita descanso, crees que podrás arreglártelas para que Albafica también beba un poco mientras llevo a la pequeña a descansar un poco?

-Sin Problema, yo me encargo de regar la rosa..

-Muchas Gracias Dokho, Atla por favor ven conmigo, deberás quedarte con Agasha hasta que recupere el conocimiento y se sienta un poco mejor…

-Pero Yo tengo que dar un importante aviso al patriarca…

-Lo sé y no pretendo que incumplas tu misión, solo podrías por favor esperar un momento hasta que pueda encontrar a alguien que cuide de la pequeña?

-Está bien, lo haré

Mientras conducía a Atla y a Agasha a un lugar seguro para que la pequeña pudiera descansar lo último que escuche fue la voz de Dokho

-Bueno Rosita, creo que ahora somos solo tú y yo..

Una vez que dejé a la pequeña y a Atla instalados emprendí mi regreso al lugar donde se encontraba Dokho y Albafica, al llegar me di cuenta que Albafica ya estaba consciente y que nuestro plan había funcionado… gracias a los dioses

-Gracias Dokho, quien hubiera pensado que lo único que necesitaba era un poco de agua

-No es nada Albafica, y no es simple agua, es agua proveniente de la Armadura de Copa.

-La Armadura de copa? Y como llegó hasta aquí?

-Larga historia, te prometo que después de que todo acabe tendremos una charla sobre eso, ahora hay cosas mucho más importantes de las cuales preocuparnos, te sientes mejor?

-Extrañamente si, con cada minuto que pasa siento como si algo regenerara mi cuerpo desde adentro y me devolviera el control de todos y cada uno de mis músculos.

-Magnífico, crees que puedas levantarte?

-Levantarme?

De repente vi como Albafica dió un salto arrastrando su débil cuerpo lejos de Dokho, creo que era obvio que algo como esto sucediera sigue preocupándose por su sangre envenenada ya que no sabe que la capa de Dokho esta empapada con agua de la Armadura de Copa haciéndola así inmune a su veneno, se nota que aún está muy débil ya que da un tras pié unos segundos después de alejarse se hubiera desvanecido de no ser por que apoyó su brazo contra una de las paredes

-Aléjate de mi, No me toques!

-Esta bien, no te preocupes Albafica, hemos tomado todas las precauciones necesarias en cuanto a lo que tu sangre se refiere

Veo que Dokho trata de acercarse a él nuevamente… No debería, solo logrará que se sienta acorralado

-Te dije… que no te acercaras- La amenaza de Piscis resonó en el silencio

-Está bien, mantendré mi distancia, pero Albafica… estas seguro que te encuentras bien? No has abierto aún los ojos…

-Creo que es obvio que no se encuentra del todo bien Dokho, Albafica por que no descansas un poco por lo menos hasta que el agua que bebiste haga efecto en tu cuerpo completamente – Utilizando telequinesis moví un pequeño sillón hasta el costado de Albafica

-No te acerques Shion

-No te preocupes, no lo haré solo baja tu mano encontraras un pequeño sillón a tu derecha puedes descansar ahí mientras te recuperas por completo, en cuanto a lo que dijo Dokho es verdad, se tomaron las medidas necesarias para protegernos de tu sangre así que no debes preocuparte por nosotros

-Si no te molesta me gustaría descansar en mis propios aposentos…

-Claro que no me molesta, de hecho Dokho puede ayudarte a llegar hasta ahí ya que él es quien se "inmunizó", por decirlo de alguna manera, de tu veneno pero antes de que te vayas puedo pedirte un favor?

-Claro Shion, después de lo que has hecho por mí lo que sea…

-Bueno, siendo así serán dos… El primero es que no me des todo el crédito por esto y el segundo es que me des tu palabra de que no saldrás de tus aposentos hasta que haya hablado contigo sobre lo que acaba de suceder

-Lo que acaba de suceder? A que te refieres?

-Paciencia Albafica, todo a su tiempo… Tengo tu palabra?

-Tienes mi palabra de honor que así será

-Muy bien ahora deja que Dokho te acompañe hasta tus aposentos

-Pero lo que aún no logro descifrar es como puede Dokho ser inmune a el veneno de mi sangre?

-Larga historia Albafica ahora, permite que te envuelva en mi capa y te contaré en el camino…


	5. El Caballero de la Rosa

Nuevo Capítulo gente! espero les guste y sigo en espera de sus comments y reviews... ya que estos son el combustible de mi imaginación

En el momento en el que abrí los ojos me cegó una luz sobrecogedora, Estoy muerta acaso? Será este el túnel del que todo mundo habla, el que tiene la luz al final que te conduce hasta el descanso eterno?... Creía estar yendo hacia la luz pero una vez que mis pupilas se acostumbraron lo primero que distinguieron fue un techo de inmaculado color blanco, Dónde estoy? Lo último que recuerdo es al Señor Shion diciéndome que todo iba a estar bien cuando despertara pero… Dónde está el?

-Señor Shion?

-El no está aquí por el momento tuvo que ausentarse debido a unos asuntos urgentes respecto a la guerra, yo cuidare de ti, no te preocupes estas segura.

Me respondió un voz dulce e imponente, lo cual me llevo a dirigir la mirada hacia un pequeño banco de madera situado a un lado de la cama donde descansaba, la dueña de la voz era un mujer hermosa, el retrato vivo de alguna diosa o una excelente guerrera se notaba que era peleadora con una condición física impecable y un figura envidiable, su rostro era dulce y sus rasgos suaves, estoy segura que algo debe tener ella que ver con el Sr Shion ya que lleva las mismas marcas púrpura en la frente -Muchas Gracias pero sin afán de ofender, quien eres?

-Mi nombre es Yuzuriha caballero plateado de la grulla

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Agasha, mil disculpas por las molestias que le he causado Señorita caballero- Le comenté mientras me enderezaba en la cama tratando de levantarme y salir de ahí, la verdad es que asumo que no ha de ser entretenido para alguien de su rango estar atada a una pequeña convaleciente- Si me permite en cuanto me acicale un poco emprenderé el camino a casa y le ahorraré las molestias.

-No es molestia alguna Agasha y además no puedes marcharte aún, tu estado es muy delicado ya que perdiste mucha sangre y para alguien que no tiene entrenamiento alguno el proceso de recuperación es un poco más largo

-Disculpe por mi atrevimiento Señorita Caballero…

-Por favor solo llámame Yuzuriha- me dijo dirigiéndome una pequeña y cálida sonrisa

-Disculpe Señorita Yuzuriha- Vi como al decir esto su boca se curveo un poco hacia arriba en señal divertida.

-De verdad solo Yuzuriha, si el señorita ni el que te dirijas a mi de usted, mi nombre es solo Yuzuriha y por favor debes tutearme

-Esta bien Solo Yuzuriha – Le respondí tratando de hacer una broma que logró una pequeña y cantarina semicarcajada de su parte- puedo preguntarle, quiero decir –aclaré mi garganta – puedo preguntarte que fue lo que pasó mientras me encontraba inconsciente?

-Si te refieres a Albafica – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa lo cual hizo que el color me subiera a las mejillas en centésimas de segundo- está bien, se está recuperando en sus aposentos, lo que hiciste por su armadura y el agua que bebió de la armadura de coma han logrado su pronta recuperación, el muere por regresar al campo de batalla pero la Diosa Atena le ha prohibido pelear por el momento, por otro lado la guerra sigue y nos enteramos que Alone está pintando un lienzo con el cual piensa acabar totalmente con la humanidad- Al escuchar esto me quedé totalmente paralizada.

-Hay algo más que pueda hacer para ayudarles en esta guerra?

-Si, debes mejorar… si de verdad quieres ayudar lo que puedes hacer es esforzarte por ponerte bien lo mas pronto posible ya que los caballeros de Libra y Aries sin mencionar a la Diosa Atena y el Patriarca están muy preocupados por tu estado de salud y debo decir que si les quitamos ese peso de encima estaríamos ayudando muchísimo su causa en la guerra Santa

-No existe algo más que pueda hacer? Digo aparte de desarrollar un super poder curativo que solo sirva en mi persona?

-Por el momento eso es todo lo que se me ocurre, debido a que no eres un santo ni tienes entrenamiento como tal, tu cosmos aunque puedo decir que es grande, nos es inútil ya que no sabes utilizarlo, canalizarlo o dirigirlo

Ouch, sus palabras rezumbaron en mi cabeza como si en lugar de hablar me hubiera golpeado con uno de sus torneados brazos directamente en la mandíbula, nunca me había sentido tan impotente e inútil en toda mi vida, sabía que la siguiente pregunta reafirmaría lo que ya se sabe de mi persona pero la verdad es que Yuzuriha ya pensaba que era alguien inútil en primer lugar así que una confirmación no estará de más – Y… Que es el Cosmos?

-El cosmos Es la energía que conforma, rodea y vive en el interior de todos los seres vivos, por lo regular la mayoría de las personas no sabe utilizar esta energía aunque todos la poseen, es la base de las habilidades y el poder de nosotros los caballeros ya que antes de poder aprender a realizar cualquier ataque primero debemos de tener un conocimiento del cosmos y como poder utilizarlos a nuestro favor y voluntad

-Y tu… me podrías enseñar como usar mi cosmos?

-Eso que me pides es un gran reto, por no decir casi imposible en este momento debido a que para poder aprender a utilizar y manipular nuestro cosmos los caballero pasamos por un arduo entrenamiento el cual lleva hasta el liminte nuestro cuerpo y nuestros sentidos, es agotador y muy pesado, debido a tu estado no podría en este momento hacerlo…

-Por favor, se que en este momento es imposible que me hagas pasar por un entrenamiento como el que tu llevaste pero debe haber algunos "ejercicios" o algo así que me puedas enseñar, por lo menos para poder conocer o desarrollar un poco la energía de mi cosmos…

-Te diré algo, si prometes poner todo de tu parte para mejorarte rápido te enseñaré algunas cosas, a fin de cuentas yo te protegeré por un tiempo y no puedo salir de esta casa a menos que tu estés mejor, por lo menos así no nos aburriremos, que te parece- me dijo levantando una de sus perfectas cejas

-Trato hecho!- La sonrisa en mi cara era tan grande que si en este momento Alone se me pusiera enfrente y me amenazara de muerte aun así no se borraría… aunque …aun debía hacerle una pregunta más a Yuzuriha- Mmm Yuzuriha- le dije retorciendo la manta que me cubría entre mis manos- Crees que pueda ver al señor Albafica?

-Lo sabía! – Me dijo con una sonrisa – claro que podrás verlo –Mi cara se alegró cual pequeño al que le muestran su golosina favorita – Pero hasta que estes 100 % mejorada – Y se opacó como cuando la quitan de su vista – Aunque estoy segura que él te verá a ti antes de que tu logres verlo a el…

Que? Literalmente escuché mi corazón palpitar tan fuerte que estaba segura ella, Dokho, el Sr Shion y todos los Santos en kilómetros a la redonda podían escucharlo -A que te refieres?

-Me refiero a que ha venido a verte cuando piensa que estamos dormidas, debe creer que no noto su presencia, pero sé que está ahí aunque finjo que no me doy cuenta porque la primera vez que vino lo sorprendí y mejor se retiró, solo para regresar alrededor de 2 horas más tarde ya entrada la madrugada- Me dijo con un dedo en la barbilla y la mirada entornada hacia el techo en una mueca pensativa

-Entonces… crees que venga el día de hoy?

-Eso no lo podría asegurar pero, que te parece si para matar el tiempo entre ahora y las altas horas de la madrugada te tomas los remedios que tengo aquí y empezamos con ese entrenamiento?

-Muy bien, solo si me permites antes tomar un rápido baño

-Estas segura de que puedes levantarte?

-Claro que si, no te preocupes además el hecho de estar convaleciente no es razón para estar sucia.

Y así me dirigí al baño sonriente mientras con toda la fe de mi corazón le pedía a cronos y a cualquier dios que me estuviera escuchando que el tiempo pasara lo más rápido posible para que llegara la noche y con ella Mi caballero de la Rosa


	6. La Revelación del Carnero

**Hey Chic s! Aquí les dejo la sexta entrega de la historia, creo hasta ahora que es mi capítulo favorito XD - No se si debería decir eso - Espero que disfruten leerlo tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndolo, espero sus comentarios y reviews... sin más los dejo para que lean . **

Unos días después de mi batalla con Minos y de mi recuperación misteriosa me encontraba descansando un poco después de haber realizado un pequeño entrenamiento y de haber checado las barreras de las rosas sangrientas que conducían a la cámara del patriarca, en cuanto me puse cómodo, me relajé y me desprendí de la armadura sentí un cosmos familiar aproximándose a la Casa de Piscis, acto seguido escuche una voz que retumbó en el abovedado espacio de la casa

-Pido permiso para pasar a tu casa

-permiso concedido, puedes continuar tu camino, te diriges hacia la cámara del patriarca?

-No, de hecho pedí permiso para pasar a tu casa, no por tu casa, Albafica… es a ti a quien vengo a ver en esta ocasión

-Y que es lo que te trae a mi casa Shion?

Desde las sombras la silueta del caballero de Aries comenzó a tomar forma a medida que se acercaba al lugar donde yo me encontraba

-Te comenté que tenía que resolver el misterio de tu "milagrosa" recuperación, jamás he faltado a una promesa y es por eso que estoy aquí- Me dijo a medida que se acercaba más y más a mi deteniéndose a una distancia prudente, se que Shion me ha expresado en innumerables ocasiones que no le teme a mi sangre pero creo que es muchísimo más seguro que las personas en general no se acerquen demasiado

-Muy bien Shion, la verdad es que ese tema en específico ha sido una de las razones por las cuales mi paz mental se ha visto perturbada- Ese y el rostro que vi en mi cabeza mientras estaba al borde de la muerte

-Muy bien, para eso estoy aquí, pero antes de comenzar dime… Como te encuentras?

-Me encuentro bien, mis heridas externas están totalmente curadas y las internas siguen en proceso, se que nada de eso hubiera sucedido, o por lo menos no tan rápido de no ser por ti, por lo que te agradezco infinitamente

-Albafica, si no mal recuerdo te pedí como favor que no me dieras todo el crédito sobre lo de tu recuperación, de hecho creo que soy yo quien menos crédito tiene en todo el proceso

-A que te refieres?

-Me refiero a que no fui yo quien apostó todo para traerte de regreso, de hecho yo simplemente plantee una posibilidad, alguien más la llevó acabo y fue esa persona quien te recató de las garras de la muerte, yo fui meramente un actor secuendario

-No entiendo, podrías explicarte?

-Verás, una vez que la batalla termino y tu cuerpo quedo despedazado, se planteó la posibilidad de intentar traerte de vuelta reparando tu armadura, se duce que una armadura que vuelve a la vida logra transmitir a su guardian la misma fuerza con la que ella regresa, esta fue la premisa utilizada para tratarte después de la batalla, pero como sabrás el renacer de la armadura involucra bastantes piezas por decirlo de alguna manera, por lo que fue necesario hacer uso de una gran cantidad de polvo de estrellas y obviamente necesitábamos la pieza mas importante…

-Sangre

-Así es

Ya sospechaba que Shion era una persona bondadosa y que a pesar de que no he sido precisamente fraterno con el no dudaría en entregar su propia vida para ayudar a sus compañeros, el es simplemente una excelente persona -Tú?... Sacrificaste tu sangre para revivir mi armadura?

-Hemos llegado a la razón por la cual te pedí que no me dieras el todo crédito…-Es más modesto de lo que pensé

-Lo que hiciste por mí Shion es algo que jamás podré pagarte se que la cantidad de sangre que se necesita para revivir una armadura es demasiada y lleva al donador al borde de la muerte, arriesgaste tu vida por recuperar la mía y por eso te estaré agradecido y además he contraído una deuda contigo de por vida…

-No, no lo estás ya que no fui yo quien donó la sangre

-Que? Acaso Dokho..?- antes de que terminara mi pregunta Shion negó con la cabeza dándome a entender que tampoco fue el caballero de libra quien donó su sangre a mi armadura- Acaso… Atla entonces..?

-No, la persona que donó su sangre no está siquiera relacionada con los Caballeros de Atena

-Como?! A que te Refieres?

-Verás, recuerdas que cuando cortaste el ataque de la marioneta cósmica que Minos me lanzó ahí se encontraba alguien más observando la pelea? Había una cuarta persona en esa villa, una cuarta persona que presenció en funeral de flores…

En ese momento como se empezaron a reproducir en mi cabeza las imágenes de la última pelea que había sostenido…

-…Esto que vez aquí es mi pared de cristal y bloqueará tu ataque, Albafica dio su vida para proteger esté lugar y no voy a permitir que tu lo destruyas.

-Maldito seas!

-Termino…

-Señor Albafica!

-No te Acerques a mi niña!...

Tiene razón, la niña de las flores, la niña de las flores se encontraba en ese lugar, además de que siguió a Shion mientras trasladaba mi cuerpo al santuario

-Quieres decir que..?

-Así es, la pequeña que observó todo es la persona que arriesgo su vida sacrificando su sangre para traer de vuelta la armadura de piscis y a su guardián…

-Pero ella no es una caballero, el proceso es demasiado fuerte inclusive para los caballeros que controlan por completo sus sentidos y su cosmo, entonces… - La furia empezó a a crecer dentro de mi, como era posible que un ser inocente como esa pequeña haya muerto solo por tratar de regresarme a la vida, como es que alguien inocente ha vuelto a morir por mi culpa, no cabe duda que mi persona solo trae desgracia y muerte a los que me rodean…a los que me importan- Como pudiste! - Le grité acusatoriamente a Shion dejando salir toda la furia que se arremolinaba en mi interior- Como demonios pudiste dejar que una pequeña inocente sacrificara su vida!, era solo una niña!, ella merecía vivir, que clase de caballero eres Shion de Aries dime que clase de caballero toma la vida de uno de los inocentes que juramos proteger solo para reparar una armadura?

-Albafica, yo

-No! No quiero intercambiar palabras con un ser humano tan vil como tu!- Sentía como por el simple hecho de estar mirado a Shion mi cosmo empezaba a arder demandando que vengara la muerte de la hermosa y frágil pequeña que conocí aquel día lluvioso corriendo hacia el santuario, ella era tan pura, su cosmo energía era tan cálida… ella no merecía que su vida terminara así yo, tomaría venganza por su muerte – Prepárate Shion de Aries voy a tomar tu vida para vengar a esa pequeña niña que dejaste morir!

-Albafica, espera!

-Rosas Sangri…- A unos segundos de lanzar mi ataque contra Shion, las palabras que escuche detuvieron el tiempo por completo

-Agasha no está muerta!

-Agasha? Quieres decir…?

-Así es, el nombre de la pequeña es Agasha y no está muerta…


	7. El Despertar del Ángel

**Nuevo capítulo!**

**espero les guste xD**

Después de darme los pormenores de como se dieron las cosas para que mi "recuperación misteriosa" surtiera efecto, Shion se dirigió a mi una vez mas

-Albafica, te encuentras demasiado callado, pasa algo con lo que te acabo de contar, tienes alguna duda al respecto?

-No Shion es solo que no logro entender por qué una pequeña a la cual no conozco haría algo así por mi?

-Alguna vez leí que en algunas ocasiones mientras caminas por la vida sin sentido y en la obscuridad, te encuentras con algo simplemente bueno, no hay razón exacta para eso pero, no crees que es una prueba mas de que nuestra misión no es del todo vacía?

-A que te refieres con eso?

-Me refiero a que siempre peleamos para proteger el amor, la justicia, la verdad, la paz y la bondad entre muchas otras cosas, muchos de nosotros peleamos a ciegas, ya que existen muchas cosas de las que decimos proteger que aún no hemos experimentado esta es una prueba que te da la vida de que la bondad existe en este mundo y que nada, ni el orgullo, está por encima de un corazón bondadoso que busca solo ayudar al prójimo

-Tiene sentido lo que dices, Shion, pero aún así me gustaría hablar con la Pequeña Agasha… Agasha…- Decir su nombre por primera vez en voz alta parecía surreal en alguien como yo, desde que mi maestro murió a nadie le había permitido que hiciera algo por mi o que demostrara alguna clase de sentimiento, me encerré dentro de mi caparazón dorado y decidí no salir ni dejar entrar a nadie ya que no quería lastimar a las personas pero principalmente no quería volver a pasar por aquel dolor tan grande que me causó el perder a mi querido maestro- Crees que pueda verla hoy?

-La verdad es que ella aun se encuentra inconsciente, en recuperación, como te comenté perdió mucha sangre en el proceso y ahora mismo necesita descansar, tal vez cuando recobre el sentido y haya descansado propiamente unos días podrás hablar con ella

\- Está bien Shion, tienes razón pero te molestaría decirme si es que se encuentra en el santuario?

-Así es, ella se encuentra en el santuario, en este momento se encuentra en uno de los aposentos de la casa del patriarca bajo el cuidado y protección de un caballero plateado, así que no tienes que preocuparte, considero yo que lo mejor sería que te fortalecieras y una vez que los dos se encuentren en óptimas condiciones pueden intercambiar palabras sobre lo sucedido… Albafica, si no te molesta puedo preguntarte algo?

-Claro que no me molesta, Shion, adelante

-Creo que muy a pesar de que se que Agasha tiene un enorme corazón y que habría realizado esta hazaña por cualquier caballero tu no habrías reaccionado en la manera que lo hiciste por cualquier persona y es más que obvio que se habían visto antes, de donde la conoces?

Sabía que tarde o temprano eso tenía que salir a la luz, el escuchar la predecible pregunta de Shion me saco una leve sonrisa – Pues verás, yo conocí a la pequeña un día lluvioso en el santuario, me encontraba haciendo mi guardia vespertina cuando empezó una copiosa lluvia mientras daba mi recorrido la pequeña apareció en mi camino llevando un hermoso ramo de flores, levemente la escuche decirse creo que a ella misma que la lluvia podría hacer que las flores murieran, lo dijo con una tristeza tan profunda que me enterneció, la verdad es que jamás pensé que conocería a alguien que se entristeciera de esa manera – la misma que yo – al ver morir a unas "simples" flores por lo que al cruzarme en su camino la cubrí con mi capa, quiso acercarse a agradecerme por el gesto pero no se lo permití y esa fue la primera vez que la vi…

-La Primera?

-Si, la primera

-Quieres decir que la haz visto más de una vez?... Vaya! Y pensar que a nosotros no nos dejas ni acercarnos

-No te confundas Shion, respondiendo a tu pregunta si, la he visto más de una vez de hecho la he visto dos veces

-Solo Dos veces?

-Así es, solo la he visto dos veces

-Y haz hablado con ella?

-No, de hecho jamás he cruzado ni una sola palabra con la pequeña

-Entonces la segunda vez?

-La segunda vez que la vi me dirigía a las afueras de la villa a montar guardia y prepara el jardín de rosas sangrientas para Minos y sus Espectros, iba caminando por la villa y la note de reojo vi que quería acercarse por lo que en lugar de permitir que lo hiciera solo atiné a regalarle una rosa y prometerle que cuidaría de la villa

-Así que de ahí salió la rosa…

-A que te refieres?

-Me refiero a que la razón por la cual terminé en los hilos de la marioneta cósmica de Minos fue porque me interpuse ante su ataque para proteger a una pequeña, la cual había sido blanco del ataque en primer lugar, mientras me dirigía a intervenir alcance a escuchar que Minos le cuestionaba sobre si te conocía o no y sobre el origen de la rosa que llevaba prendada al pecho

-Quieres decir que Minos la atacó porque la relacionó conmigo? No cabe duda que mi sola existencia en la vida de otra persona solo traerá consecuencias fatales para aquellos que se vean involucrados conmigo- Aunque esa idea ya la tenía incrustada en mi cabeza y corazón desde que mi maestro perdió la vida, desde ese entonces no me había dolido tanto el reafirmar esa posibilidad

-Sabes, olvida lo que dije, lo más probable es que sean tonterías, tal vez fue solo una coincidencia y aquí estoy yo sacando conjeturas…

-No te preocupes Shion, no puedes hacerme sentir mas mal de lo que ya me siento dijeses lo que dijeses… Si eres gustoso puedes continuar descansando un poco yo tengo que dar un pequeño paseo y revisar las barreras de rosas que conectan mi casa con la del patriarca – mentí – muchísimas gracias por la plática y más aun muchísimas gracias por la revelación

-No hay de que Albafica

Me dirigí al jardín donde se encontraban las rosas demoniacas y comencé a caminar por el sin rumbo fijo solo pensando en que era lo que había incitado a esa pequeña a arriesgar su vida por mi, mientras vagaba por aquel jardín sin darme cuenta el cielo se obscureció y me encontré frente a las escalinatas que dan directamente a la cámara del patriarca, no tenía idea de la hora pero ahí estaba yo, a unos insignificantes metros de la pequeña que había casi dado su vida por mi, de repente y sin darme cuenta comencé a adentrarme y a buscar el lugar donde ella se encontraba, sinceramente ni yo mismo entendía esa necesidad de verla, de hablar con ella mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un cosmo que me atacó de la nada

-Sal de las sombras y muéstrate!, dime quien eres!- Dijo una voz femenina

-No debes preocuparte, no estoy aquí para hacer daño mi nombre es Albafica de Piscis…

-Albafica, mi nombre es Yuzuriha caballero plateado de Grulla – Se presentó ante mi la mujer que me había atacado, así conque ella es quien custodia a Agasha? Creo que he dado en el blanco – disculpe pero pasa algo, se siente mal, ha entrado algún espectro al santuario?

-No, perdona que te ponga en alerta innecesaria, solo necesitaba hablar con el patriarca, es todo…

-A estas horas, de verdad no pasa nada grave?- Me replicó la mujer poniéndome verdaderamente nervioso ya que no quería que nadie supiera que iba con la intensión de ver a Agasha

-Mmm – me aclaré la garganta en busca de algo que decir- Si, la verdad es que… que… me siento un poco mal, si eso … me siento mal y creí que el podía ayudarme con… con.. con la armadura de copa

-La armadura de copa se encuentra en la casa de Libra, lamento decirle que aquí no la encontrará además de que el patriarca no se encuentra en sus aposentos en estos momentos, el se encuentra en la cámara de Atena… Lo siento

-No te preocupes, está bien… gracias por la información… me dirigiré entonces a la casa de libra, con tu permiso- tenía que salir de ahí lo más pronto posible, así que sin dudarlo me dí la vuelta y me alejé tan veloz como pude hacerlo sin despertar sospecha alguna, una vez afuera me maldije a mi mismo pensando en lo estúpido que me había comportado, por que? Por que demonios había ido hasta ahí? Que era esta nueva necesidad que se había creado en mi interior exigiéndome ver a la pequeña mujer convaleciente que ahí descansaba? No solo era tremendamente tonto el asecharla, si no que ella aun no podría hablar conmigo ya que estaba totalmente fuera de si… no se que era más estúpido, el hecho de que haya ido a buscarla pensando en que podría colarme a sus aposentos sin que nadie me viera aun sabiendo que estaba custodiada o el hecho de que en este momento estaba pensando en dejar pasar unas horas y volverlo a intentar, mientras me debatía entre esas dos ideas me encaminé de regreso a la casa de Piscis pensando en recostarme y dejar que el sueño me impidiera hacer nuevamente algo estúpido pero una vez ya listo, recostado en la cama además y aburrido de tanto tiempo que había pasado solo dándome vueltas de un lado a otro me dí cuenta que era inútil, no iba a conciliar el sueño, no iba a poder quitar esta urgencia por ver a esa pequeña de mi ser así Alone se presentara y me arrancara el corazón con sus propias manos… espera, de verdad pese eso?- Que demonios te pasa Alabifica!- me dije en voz alta – Es solo una niña, por Atena, compórtate!- me dejé caer en el colchón una vez mas dispuesto a no perder traicionar mi orgullo y dirigirme a la cámara del patriarca una vez mas - Que demonios –Dije levantándome de un salto – Si tengo cuidado nadie se dará cuenta de que esta vez mi orgullo no fue tan valioso – y así emprendí el camino a la cámara del patriarca maldiciéndome por lo bajo por no tener el suficiente autocontrol.

Una vez ahí entré de la manera mas sigilosa que pude solo para encontrarme a la caballero de la grulla descansando junto a la cama en donde se encontraba la mujer más hermosa que jamás había visto, emanaba tanta paz y tranquilidad que el solo verla dormir aliviaría el espíritu quebrado de cualquier persona, sinceramente no se cuento tiempo pasó antes de que saliera de mi trance y decidiera abandonar el lugar, lo único que si se es que fue una absolutamente mala idea haber seguido mis malditos instintos y entrar a esa habitación, ahora era imposible que dejara de hacerlo.

Todas las noches desde aquella lograba escabullirme sin despertar la caballero de la grulla para poder pasar por la cámara del patriarca y ver dormir a ese hermoso ángel, si era hermosa dormida no me imagino que clase de belleza debería ser cuando despertara o cuando riera, una de las tantas noches que me encaminé a su habitación sentí un pequeño cambio, comencé a notar un cosmo cálido y hermoso que si bien era grande se notaba que no estaba entrenado pensé que era algún aprendiz que había sido enviado a la cámara del patriarca por algún asunto pero en cuento me adentré en la misma me dí cuenta de que el cosmo provenía de la habitación de la pequeña lo cual me animó a seguir adelante, una vez dentro de la habitación el hecho de que no se encontrara ahí el caballero de la grulla no fue la única sorpresa, si no que me dí cuenta que el cosmo pertenecía a la pequeña ese cálido y hermoso cosmo pertenecía a Agasha, mi Agasha… Mi Agasha? Pero que demonios estás pensando Albafica, compórtate, sabes que jamás será TU Agasha a menos que quieras matarla con solo saludarla… no seas Idiota! …

Mientras me encontraba absorto reprendiéndome por los pensamientos estúpidos que se generaban en mi cabeza unos hermosos ojos Verdes me miraban curiosos no me hubiera dado cuenta de ello si la dueña de esos hermosos ojos no se hubiera dirigido a mi con la voz más hermosa que había escuchado jamás

-Se encuentra bien Sr. Albafica?


	8. Así entre Rosas Como Entre Flores

Aquí la nueva entrega, espero que les guste y me digan que les pareció.

Mil gracias de verdad a todos quienes siguen esta historia por regalarme 5 minutitos de su vida y dedicarse a leerla :)

\- Se encuentra bien Sr Albafica?- fue todo lo que atiné a decir, para mi sorpresa el estaba ahí frente a mi con una cara de confusión y teniendo lo que parecía ser una discusión con su yo interno. No contestó, de hecho el silenció fue algo mas que incómodo para los dos, así que decidí continuar a pesar de lo apenada que me encontraba

– se siente bien? Le duele algo? Le apetece un poco de agua? – dije mientras me incorporaba lentamente en la cama tratando de moverme lo mas despacio posible, me daba la impresión de que si me movía demasiado rápido saldría huyendo como animalito acorralado, tome la jarra con agua que se encontraba en el pequeño banco a un lado de la cama, vertí un poco de líquido en un vaso de cristal y se lo ofreci, mi mano quedo estirada ahí mas de lo que hubiera querido fijamente inspeccionada por la mirada azul cobalto del santo sin armadura que se encontraba totalmente absorto en lo que sea que estuviera pensando.

Después de lo que me pareció una eternidad sus ojos empezaron a recorrer primero el vaso que estaba sosteniendo, después paso por mi mano, mi muñeca, brazo, hombro hasta que se topó con mis ojos, en cuento su mirada y la mia se cruzaron sentí como en su mirada se reflejaban mil emociones algunas que pude entender como la tristeza y el anhelo y algunas otras que la verdad no sabría como explicar, los segundos que bajó la guardia fueron rápidamente seguidos por una expresión de hierro, como si hubiera encerrado todos esos sentimientos en una bóveda con llave y además hubiera construido una pared invisible que nadie jamás podría derribar, todo pasó tan rápido que si no fuera porque el seguía ahí de pie frente a mi hubiera creído que todo era producto de mi imaginación

-No te acerques a mi – Su voz descartó de golpe todos mis pensamientos, no era la primera vez que esas palabras iban dirigidas hacia mi persona aunque la primera vez que las escuche sonaron demasiado duras ahora se que no las dice con esa intención

-No se preocupe, no lo haré – le dije con una sonrisa en los labios mientras me volteaba un poco para tomar el banco donde Yuzuriha descansaba cuando estaba en la habitación y lo movía justo colocándolo entre ambos y dejando ahí el vaso con agua – listo – le dije aun con mi sonrisa en los labios – ahora ya puede tomarlo – ladeó un poco la cabeza y me dirigió una mirada extrañada

\- Muchas gracias –me dijo mientras se inclinaba a tomar el vaso

\- Se encuentra mejor? – asintió

Me volvi a sentar en la cama mirando como bebía a pequeños sorbos el agua que le ofrecí y una vez que terminó ambos nos quedamos en silencio por una largo tiempo, estaba demasiado apenada para hablar, claro que tenía un sinfín de preguntas pero la verdad es que estaba tan contenta de verlo de nuevo bien, con vida y de tenerlo tan cerca de mi que no quería hacer absolutamente nada que le alejase o le incomodase

-Como te encuentras – por fin rompió el silencio

\- Mucho mejor, Sr Albafica gracias por preguntar y usted cómo se siente?

-Muy bien… mmm yo… he querido agradecerte por lo que hiciste

-No tiene que hacerlo, considérelo mi pequeño aporte a la causa de la diosa Atena en su guerra contra Hades- le dije sonriendo

-Eres una pequeña muy valiente… Obstinada y necia pero muy valiente

\- Gracias… creo – mi respuesta le saco una pequeña risita que intento disimular tosiendo

-Lo dije como un cumplido

-Ah- le dije sonando un poco avergonzada – disculpe, la verdad es que no estoy acostumbrada a los cumplidos, de hecho creo que esa es la razón por la cual no pude entender el suyo

\- No estas acostumbrada a los cumplidos?- me preguntó extrañado

\- No, la verdad es que no… bueno mi padre siempre me dice cosas lindas y positivas pero es mi padre, que se puede esperar de el, no? Además la verdad es que no convivo mucho con la gente debido a que pues solo somos mi padre y yo en casa por lo que tenemos que atender nuestro pequeño negocio de flores y además de hacer otras cosas, casi nunca salgo y si bien vivo rodeada de gente en la villa realmente no tengo amigos o personas cercanas a mi, caminar por la villa para mis como caminar por el santuario cuando vengo a dejar flores al patriarca y a la Srita Sasha, solo les saludo a los caballeros amablemente y de vez en cuando tengo una plática casual con alguno pero nada realmente profundo… Al final del día solo somos mi padre y yo…- un sentimiento de pesar inundó mi pecho y me causó un nudo en la garganta que hizo que mis palabras sonaran mas tristes incluso de lo que pretendía- pero ahora que el ya no está, estoy totalmente sola, por el momento estoy recuperándome en el santuario y la verdad estoy muy agradecida por eso, pero se que llegará la hora en que tendré que marcharme y regresare a casa a sentirme totalmente vacía y sola, yo vivía mi vida para hacer feliz a mi padre, para que el se sintiera orgulloso de mi; ver como su ojos se iluminaban cada que hacia algo que el me enseñaba era todo para mi, el me enseñó todo lo que se…. El me ensenó a amar a las flores, cuidarlas, entenderlas y sobre todo a respetarlas y ahora que el ya no está me siento tan…. Desamparada y sola

No me di cuenta en que momento las lágrimas empezaron a correr por mis mejillas pero cuando terminé de hablar tenía todo el rostro lleno de ellas

-Se cómo debes sentirte- me dijo el Sr Albafica – Se que no es fácil perder a la persona más importante para ti, créeme de verdad que te entiendo de una manera que no te imaginas

\- Creo que esa es la razón por la que no podía dejarlo morir – le dije mirando al suelo

Antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera decir más la puerta de la habitación se abrió y la figura de Yuzuriha apareció en la entrada

-Disculpen, no pensé que fuera a interrumpir, es solo que ya casi amanece y…

-Descuida no interrumpes nada – dijo Albafica justo antes de saltar por la ventana de la habitación.


	9. El Legado del Espectro

**Nuevo Cap!**

**ariscereth: Igualmente Espero que pases muy felices fiestas y mis mejores deseos **

**Y Felices Fiestas a todos, muchísimas gracias por seguir esta historia, se que muchos de ustedes son lectores anónimos así que les agradezco por este medio infinitamente que tomen un poquito de tiempo para leerme :)**

Pase varios días sin saber nada del Sr. Albafica, unos días después de su visita Yuzuriha me comentó que no podía seguir siendo mi guardia y que iba a tener que retirarse a cumplir una misión importante por lo que ya no la vería en un tiempo, durante los días que estuvimos juntas llegué verdaderamente a apreciarla, era bueno para mi convivir con otras mujeres ya que pues desde que tengo memoria solo hemos sido mi padre y yo. Ella me enseño bastante en el poco tiempo que la conocí, me enseño cosas importantes para crecer como ser humano y también para incrementar el control de mi cosmos, además de que compartió conmigo su historia; escuchar como fue que su familia murió me partió el corazón y me hizo respetarla aún mas como ser humano, simplemente es una mujer digna de admiración.

-No te preocupes – me dijo antes de despedirse – no estarás desprotegida aun hay en el santuario varios caballeros, los cuales tienen la encomienda de velar tanto por tu seguridad como por la de todas las personas de la villas cercanas al santuario.

-Muchas gracias… por todo – le dije no sabiendo que mas decir en estos momentos

-No fue nada, no tienes que agradecer de verdad creo que tu me ayudaste más a mi de lo que yo pude haberte ayudado a ti, pero en fin… no soy buena en las despedidas así que creo que ha llegado el momento de partir

Antes de poder pensarlo un impulso me llevó a abrazar fuertemente a la caballero de la grulla y algunas lágrimas se escaparon de mis ojos, sabía que lo mas probable era que no la volvería a ver…

\- Por favor prométeme que no morirás y que una vez que esta guerra termina nos volveremos a encontrar y seguir nuestro camino, se que muy probablemente esto suene demasiado tonto pero de verdad he llegado a apreciarte y te he tomado un gran cariño, en lo que a mi concierne eres mi amiga y me dolería bastante tener que decirle adiós a la única mujer que se ha ganado ese título…

-Muchas gracias, te prometo que este no es un adiós regresaré y volveremos a practicar pero una vez que lo haga te hare pasar por el entrenamiento completo y tendrás que estar preparada por que el hecho de ser mi amiga no me hará que te de trato especial en el entrenamiento, sabes?- me dijo dirigiéndome una sonrisa

\- Lo se y lo entiendo, te prometo que cuando regreses estaré irreconocible y empezaremos ese arduo entrenamiento- le dije mientras le guiñaba un ojo – cuídate mucho por favor

-Nos vemos después Agasha – Fueron las últimas palabras que escuche antes de que saliera de la habitación donde nos encontrábamos.

Los días después de que Yuzuriha se marchara fueron una constante monotonía, remedios, cama, baño, cama otra vez, sueño, remedios, platicas superficiales con caballeros que hacían guardia en la habitación donde me encontraba, baño y sueño; todo se convirtió en una gran rutina, la verdad es que era demasiado aburrido y frustrante solo quedarme recostada alguien como yo que está acostumbrada al sol y al calor no podía continuar así por lo que una tarde decidí comenzar a explorar los aposentos del patriarca aunque no se si tenga permiso para hacerlo pero la verdad es que si seguía ahí encerrada iba a perder la cabeza. Lo mas sigilosamente que pude salí de la habitación en la que me encontraba y comencé a deambular por los amplios corredores flanqueados por pilares de un blanco inmaculado, no había rastro de polvo o suciedad alguna la verdad es que es muy impresionante que todo luzca de esta manera estando en plena guerra santa

-Quien hará la limpieza de este lugar? La verdad es que merecen todo el reconocimiento del mundo esto esta impecable…- Dije en voz alta hablando conmigo misma

\- Les haré llegar tus felicitaciones pequeña – Respondió una voz dulce e imponente desde un lugar entre las sombras, nunca había salido de la habitación que se me había asignado por lo que no sabía si estar ahí admirando el corredor más inmaculado que existe en el mundo era algo correcto para mi, mi cuerpo se tensó instintivamente ante la posibilidad de haber ofendido a alguien

-Yo… solo estaba… - no quería mentir, mas bien no podía hacerlo a fin de cuentas estaba en el santuario de Atena y era un lugar sagrado no podía mentir en ese lugar sería una gran ofensa aunque tampoco creo que hubiera estado bien el hecho de decir que solo estaba husmeando por ahí, piensa Agasha, piensa! – estaba…

-No te preocupes lo que "estabas, estabas" haciendo es natural, no ofendes a nadie si decides estirar un poco las piernas llevas mucho tiempo enclaustrada en una habitación por cierto me da gusto que ya te sientas mejor- Me dijo la misma voz que se veía interrumpida por el resuene de pasos en el abovedado espacio de la cámara del patriarca – Mi nombre es Sage y soy el patriarca del santuario – Se dirigió a mi el hombre que detuvo su andar frente a mi – Tu eres Agasha, verdad?

-Así es Sr. Patriarca

-Por favor, solo Sage… ya bastante gente me llama patriarca, sería bueno escuchar mi nombre en voz de alguien más

-Claro Sr. Sage, si es lo que desea así lo llamaré- le dije con una sonrisa

En ese momento se escucho un repiqueteo de pasos y aparecieron frente a nosotros un caballero con ropas de entrenamiento y un chico, no era mayor que yo pero en su cara se veía reflejada la experiencia, esa clase de experiencia que te da el haber vivido mas cosas de las que deberías para tu edad, el tenia la clase de mirada que tenían aquellos pequeños que entrenaban en el santuario aun inocentes pero entrenados para lo peor, ambos detuvieron su andar a unos pasos de nosotros y se arrodillaron ante el Sr Sage, fue el chico en ropas de entrenamiento quien rompió el silencio

-Sr. Patriarca, he regresado de la isla de los curanderos cumpliendo la misión que me asignó, el es uno de los mas reconocidos curanderos de aquel lugar, si bien parece joven no deje que su semblante lo engañe, el fue aprendiz de quien en vida fuera el mejor curandero de la isla Luko por lo que está mas que calificado para la tarea, además de que fue el quien insistió en venir.

El patriarca se quedó unos segundos meditando las palabras del chico en ropas de entrenamiento y solo depues de dirigir una mirada analizadora al otro chico habló -Levanta la cabeza, jovencito – Dijo Sage mirando al pequeño

\- Patriarca – respondió el chico levantando los ojos del piso

\- Dime, cuál es tu nombre?

\- Mi nombre es Pefko

-Muy bien pequeño Pefko la razón por la que has sido traído hasta aquí es para atender en la medida de lo posible a los caballeros que han sido heridos peleando la guerra contra Hades, además de hacerle compañía a esta señorita, te presento a la Srita Agasha, ella será tu primera paciente, perdió mucha sangre hace no mucho tiempo y aunque ya se ve mucho mejor que la última vez que nos vimos no podemos dejar que siga sin que alguien la revise, si necesitas ayuda por favor siente la confianza de pedírsela, ella te ayudara en todo, verdad Srita Agasha?

-Claro –respondí con una sonrisa – Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Agasha y si vamos a hacernos compañía trataré de ser tan útil como sea posible

-Muchas gracias – me dijo mientras estrechaba la mano que le tendí

-Se que será difícil atender a la cantidad de caballeros heridos y también se que Agasha no es de las que se quedan sentadas sin hacer nada razón por la cual te la he asignado como ayudante, cuatro manos pueden más que dos; lo único que te pido es que la revises primero y me comentes si está en condiciones de cumplir con esa tarea

-No se preocupe patriarca, entre más rápido revisemos a la Srita mas pronto podremos poner manos a la obra – Dijo el pequeño con una sonrisa

-Bien entonces Srita por que no escoltas a ambos caballeros hacia la habitación donde estabas anteriormente la cual ahora compartirás con Pefkos- dijo dirigiéndose hacia el pequeño y a mi - y solo una vez que ellos lo pidan podrás retirarte – se dirigió al chico con ropa de entrenamiento

-Como ordene patriarca – respondió el chico

-Por el momento no podré estar con ustedes mucho tiempo, me disculpo por eso pero siéntanse libres de explorar si es lo que desean, pero antes debo pedirles que una vez terminada la valoración de la Srita ambos me acompañen a la cámara de Atena ya que ahí se encuentran algunos caballeros que han regresado de la batalla y necesitan de su ayuda

\- Claro Sr. Patriarca, solo permítame instalarme y revisar a la Srita y una vez que eso quede listo regresaremos para poner manos a la obra

-Muy bien, en cuento estén listos los espero en aquel salón – dijo apuntando con su largo índice a las enormes puertas de manera blanca al final del corredor donde estábamos parados –de ahí partiremos a la cámara de Atena

-Muy bien – dijo el chico tomándome del brazo y jalándome en la dirección contraria a las puertas – vamos!, muéstreme nuestras habitaciones para poder empezar cuento antes si Srita Agasha?

-Solo Agasha por favor y está bien Pefkos vamos a que te instales – le dije mientras emprendíamos el camino seguidos por el chico en ropas de entrenamiento.


	10. Del Pasado al Presente

**Nuevo capítulo! **

**Lo prometido es deuda y les dije que intentaría publicar****mas de uno a la semana así que aquí está mil gracias por sus comments de verdad me encantan y siempre me dan ideas nuevas para la historia, el saber que les gusta es mi mayor musa.**

**Trato de contestar a todos los comments pero algunos de los que comentan no tienen cuenta :( deberían de crearla :) pero aún así les contesto****de esta forma :**

**ariscererth**

**Aquí está el otro capitulo que pedías ... espero esto resuelva la duda que tienes sobre Pefko ;)**

Una vez que llegamos a la habitación que ahora compartiría con Pefko y se instaló comenzó mi revisión

\- Aunque yo te veo en excelente forma, no está de más que hagamos un rápido chequeo - me dijo mientras empezaba a tocar mi frente con su mano – El Patriarca dijo que habías perdido mucha sangre hace poco, acaso te hirieron en batalla?

Pefko pensaba que yo era un caballero? – No, nada de eso

-Entonces como fue? Acaso cumpliendo otro tipo de misión, en entrenamiento tal vez?

-No Pefko yo no fui herida en batalla, de hecho yo no soy un caballero yo solo soy una chica que vive en una de las villas cercanas

-Entonces que sucedió, como fue que perdiste tanta sangre?

-Pues verás – le dije mientras él seguía revisándome – Uno de los espectros de hades decidió atacar mi aldea y los caballeros dorados nos protegieron, pero uno de esos caballeros aunque logró derrotar al espectro quedó muy mal herido, al borde de la muerte para ser exactos y lo que yo hice fue brindar mi sangre para reparar su armadura y ayudarlo a sobrevivir…

-Y lo lograste?

-Sí, de hecho el está recuperándose rápidamente y eso me da mucho gusto

-Me alegra escucharlo, eres de verdad una persona muy valiente, quien lo hubiera dicho alguien "normal" le dio el regalo de la vida a una caballero de Atena, sabes yo estoy convencido de que todos los caballeros son excelentes personas y debe ser muy difícil para ellos tener que pasar por las cosas que nosotros pasamos y además de eso ser caballeros, siempre contenidos y con temple de acero; se que no debe ser fácil embotellar todas tus emociones y sentimientos solo para poder cumplir con tu deber sospecho que aunque las heridas físicas para ellos no representan mucho las heridas emocionales son las que verdaderamente les hacen daño ya que no tienen oportunidad de sanarlas tan rápido como nosotros, ellos no tienen el tiempo para cuidar de su alma, creo que por eso son tan reservados y ariscos – me dijo dedicándome una sonrisa

-Reservados y Ariscos?

-Bueno, la verdad es que no conozco a todos los caballeros solo conozco a unos pocos discípulos, un par de bronce y un caballero dorado y la verdad es que se nota la diferencia entre las tres etapas…

-A que te refieres?

-Los discípulos que conozco son más parecidos a ti y a mí de lo que crees, ellos aun conservan parte de su "normalidad" si es que lo quieres llamar así en cambio los de bronce son ya un poco más reservados y si bien aun tienen ese dejo de persona despreocupada se nota que ya no son personas normales, sienten y ven todo ya de manera diferente con sentidos más agudos y poder más grande, ya han peleado en algunas batallas y han visto tal vez la muerte de cerca, inclusive algunos ya perdieron a algún compañero, a algún amigo. Ahora bien los caballeros Dorados son otra historia, ellos ya han pasado por un sinfín de batallas y su deber es el más importante de todos, son los más fuertes si, por lo tanto sus batallas son las más sangrientas y sus entrenamientos fueron de los más pesados, ellos seguramente han perdido ya a varios compañeros y amigos inclusive a sus maestros y aun así tienen que seguir luchando…

-Maestros?

-Sí, la mayoría de los caballeros de Atena son huérfanos, son acogidos en el santuario y entrenados por otros caballeros, quien decide entrenarte es tu maestro y es él quien de forma figurativa se convierte en algo así como tu familia, ya que pasas la mayor parte del tiempo con él, un maestro del santuario no solo te enseña a controlar tu cosmos, a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo y a lanzar técnicas sino que también te da lecciones de vida, te cría y aunque tal vez para alguien externo no parezca mucho ellos dan todo de sí para que la siguiente generación sea mejor que la actual tanto en fuerza como en emociones, los lazos que un discípulo y su maestro crean llegan a ser en ocasiones más fuertes que los sanguíneos, dicho esto y volviendo a lo que te decía creo que es por eso que los caballeros dorados son tan fríos, ellos ya han pasado por demasiado y aún así tiene que seguir por lo que ignoran sus heridas emocionales y solo las atienden cuando ya no hay más batallas por pelear es como si, por decirlo de laguna manera, te rompieras el tobillo y siguieras caminando aún soportando el dolor del hueso roto, no solo el punzante escozor te carcome sino también entre mas sigues sin atenderlo más se va a lastimar y el riesgo de que lo demás colapse es inminente obviamente entre mas utilices el pie en esas condiciones más va a tardar en sanar una vez que logres atenderlo y la cicatriz que dejará será más grande ahora traslada todo eso a las emociones y corazón de un caballero de Atena y hazlo múltiples ocasiones… Es por eso que creo que los caballeros dorados se vuelven un poco más fríos con la gente en general… Aunque eso no cambia su naturaleza amable

-Como es que sabes tanto sobre los caballeros Pefko? - Le pregunte levantándome de la cama y viendo como hurgaba en su morral tomando un pequeño mortero y unas plantas secas

\- Bueno pues para empezar muchos de los aprendices y algunos caballeros de bronce van a la isla por remedimos para sus compañeros, además de que pues mi maestro me contaba varias cosas sobre ellos

-Tu maestro?

-Así es, mi maestro Luko era hermano de una caballero de Atena

-De verdad? – le dije totalmente sorprendida

-Sí, mi maestro era hermano de Rugonis Ex santo de Piscis…


	11. El Misterio del Jardín

Inmediatamente después de que Pefko terminó con la revisión y me entrego unas plantas para ayudar a que me recuperara nos dirigimos al lugar donde el Patriarca nos había citado y de ahí a la cámara de Atena para atender a los caballeros heridos lo cual nos tomó toda la tarde, cuando salimos de la cámara de Atena el cielo ya estaba obscuro y la verdad es que era un poco tétrica la vista de un santuario solitario sin los caballeros ya que habían partido a Italia donde supuestamente Hades residía así que solamente éramos muy pocas personas que seguíamos en el santuario.

La verdad es que agradezco infinitamente la compañía de Pefko ya que sin él me sentiría demasiado perdida, ahora por lo menos éramos dos personas que no conocíamos el santuario y no solo una

\- Es un poco aterrador no crees? – comentó Pefko mientras caminábamos a nuestra habitación

\- Si, lo es aunque es relativamente seguro estar aquí. Sin todos los caballeros y sin toda la gente que generalmente está rondando por ahí se ve lúgubre el lugar… me da un poco de escalofríos

\- Pues creo que ya somos dos aunque sinceramente muero por explorarlo y saber que maravillas encierra este lugar, que te parece si le tomamos la palabra al Patriarca y exploramos un poco? – me dijo con una pícara sonrisa

\- Pero… es de noche y la verdad es que me da un poco de miedo, la gente aquí, inclusive los caballeros salen de las sombras… - le dije con voz preocupada

\- Ahhh… - me dijo con un gesto un poco lastimero – vamos! Por favor, solo será la cámara del patriarca, lo prometo

\- Está bien, pero me prometes que no saldremos de aquí?

\- Palabra de curandero – me dijo con una sonrisa en los labios y la mano en el corazón – eres un poco asustadiza… no me hubiera imaginado eso de la persona que revivió a un caballero dorado

\- Pefko! – le di un pequeño golpe en el brazo de manera juguetona

\- Eso sí es digno de alguien que salvó la vida de una caballero dorado, tienes buen brazo, mujer – me dijo sobándose exageradamente el lugar donde lo había golpeado como si de verdad le doliera

\- Calla y exploremos! – le dije mientras comenzábamos a caminar por los pasillos

Encontramos varios salones, los cuales poseían cada uno cierto encanto, encontramos un salón comedor, una biblioteca, dormitorios vacíos, lo que parecía ser un lugar donde se estudiaban las estrellas y un cuarto de baño gigante y hermoso donde fácilmente podría entrar una multitud, era extremadamente lujoso y cada detalle era perfecto, las pinturas, las esculturas, inclusive los lugares para las toallas y los pequeños bancos tallados utilizados para relajarse eran una obra de arte. No tengo idea de cuánto tiempo estuvimos vagando por la casa del Patriarca pero cuando nos dirigíamos de regreso a la habitación que compartíamos nos topamos con un corredor verdaderamente grande, no muy largo que al igual que todos los demás estaba flanqueado de pilares blancos, los cuales se parecían de mármol con el reflejo de la luz de la luna que se filtraba por la enorme entrada que había al final del mismo, más allá de los pilares se distinguían algunos escalones los cuales conducían a un lugar que la verdad no pude ver bien desde donde estábamos parados debido a la falta de luz, aunque la promesa de ese lugar era verdaderamente hermosa e invitante

-Tenemos tiempo para un lugar más – Me preguntó Pefko con un dejo suplicante

-Mmm no lo sé, ya es bastante tarde, además estaríamos saliendo de la casa del Patriarca y eso significaría que romperías tu promesa

-Oh! Vamos Agasha, donde quedó tu espíritu aventurero? … que te parece si hacemos un trato, solo llegaremos al final de las escaleras y si el lugar resulta ser asombroso daremos 3 pasos más y será todo, por favor – dijo Pefko con las manos juntas a la altura de pecho de manera suplicante

-Está bien – respondí con un gesto de derrota fingida ya que en el fondo yo también moría por saber a dónde conducía ese corredor – pero eso será lo último del día, trato?

-Hecho! – Me dijo extendiendo la mano para que yo se la estrechara y así sellar el acuerdo.

Una vez que comenzamos a recorrer el pasillo Pefko iba delante de mi y la verdad yo me sentía cómoda de esa manera pero a decir verdad era peligroso ya que el sería el primero en exponerse al salir de la cámara así que decidí caminar a su paso ya que prefiero que nos expongamos al mismo tiempo, al menos así verán que somos dos personas y aunque creo que eso no hará retroceder a ningún espectro, en caso de que los hubiera, me daba más seguridad además no iba a permitir que nada malo le sucediera a Pefko.

Una vez que llegamos al final de corredor y pudimos ver el cielo abierto completamente pude distinguir el lienzo del que me había hablado Yuzuriha, era hermoso sin duda, lleno de ángeles y cosas dulces y hermosas, había escuchado que Alone, el Hermano de la Srita Sasha era pintor antes de convertirse en Hades y si él fue, como me lo dijeron quien pinto ese lienzo debió ser muy virtuoso en ese arte, sinceramente no entiendo como algo tan hermoso pueda ser tan letal, aunque creo que eso aquí en el santuario es como una ley no escrita ya que también las rozas del Sr. Albafica e inclusive El son hermosos y letales…

-Mira eso! – La voz sorprendida de Pefko me sacó de mis cavilaciones.

Nos encontrábamos de pie sobre el primer escalón que daba a las afueras de la cámara del patriarca y frente a nosotros se despegaba un maravilloso jardín completamente cubierto por rosas Hermosas, su fragancia era algo divino definitivamente no olían como las rosas que mi padre y yo solíamos cultivar en la villa, ni remotamente cerca… este olor era simplemente embriagador….

-Es hermoso – dije

-Hermoso? Esto es casi cercano a lo celestial… tal vez sea un jardín mágico como los de los cuentos de los dioses – me dijo Pefko totalmente embelesado por la hermosa vista que ofrecía el jardín y sonando por primera vez como solo un niño lo cual me saco una pequeña sonrisa

-Bueno, hicimos un trato no? Así que tenemos que bajar las escaleras y dar tres pasos – le dije mientras le tendía mi mano para que el la tomara y bajar juntos hasta ese hermoso jardín

-Me parece impresionante que en plena guerra aun exista alguien que se tome el tiempo de podar, regar y cuidar estas hermosas rosas

-Lo sé, la verdad es que si yo estuviera involucrada en algo así como una guerra este tipo de cosas serían lo último en lo que pensaría… creo que por eso jamás seré caballero..

-Jamás serás caballero por que no sabrías como cuidar de un jardín en tiempo de guerra? – respondió Pefko riéndose lo cual hizo que yo también soltara una pequeña carcajada

-Ni como mantener limpia mi casa – le dije entre risas

Seguimos bajando uno a uno los escalones que conducían al principio del jardín y en el momento que llegamos al último ambos nos detuvimos antes de dar el paso que indicaría que terminamos los escalones, intercambiamos una mirada preocupada y después Pefko dijo:

-Lista?

-Lista

Bajamos el último escalón ambos aguantando un poco la respiración como esperando que algo pasara y como no pasó nada ambos sonreímos, la barrera de rosas comenzaba muy cerca de las escaleras de hecho solo había una pequeña separación un poco más grande que nuestros pies que aún no estaba cubierta

-Listo? Aun nos faltan tres pasos – le dije con una sonrisa pícara

-No lo sé, es hermoso y la verdad me encantaría correr por el jardín pero sinceramente tengo un mal presentimiento

-Vamos Pefko – le dije sintiéndome más segura ya que nada había pasado cuando terminamos de bajar – no seas cobarde, el jardín es hermoso… que te parece si hacemos esto yo iré un paso delante de ti y verás que no tienes nada que temer.

Sin esperar a que me respondiera di el primer paso

-Vez, no va a pasar nada

Y el segundo

-Vamos Pefko, no me digas que tienes miedo?

Para el tercer paso quería probarle a Pefko que nada iba a sucedernos y que podíamos disfrutar de ese hermoso jardín que tanto me recordaba al Sr Albafica así que decidí que no sería un paso, daría un salto lo más lejos que pudiera así que tome impulso y mientras saltaba le dije

-Vamos pequeño Pefko no pasa nada! - mientras caía sobre ambos pies unos cuantos pasos más lejos que el simple paso que me faltaba

-Rompiste el trato! – me dijo Pefko aún desde el inicio de la barrera del jardín

-Técnicamente no, solo di tres pasos – respondí dando mi espada al jardín y volteando a dónde se encontraba Pefko mostrándole la lengua en un gesto de burla, el rió y dio otro pequeño paso mientras yo lo animaba – Vamos Pefko, estoy envejeciendo aquí parada!

-Ya voy - me dijo inseguro de dar otro paso, pero en cuanto levanto el pié su semblante cambió pasando de alegría a una cara de completo terror – Cuidado! – grito apuntando con su índice a algo tras de mí, solo me giré para alcanzar a ver como cientos de rosas se dirigían veloz mente a mi

-Agasha, No!


	12. Desconciertos

**Nueva entrega!**

**Espero que les siga gustando la historia, me fascinan sus comentarios y me alegra mucho que la historia se a de su agrado, respondo a todos los comentarios y pues los que no tienen cuenta encontrarán sus respuestas en este espacio :) **

**ariscereth... aquí la nueva entrega para no mantenerte más en suspenso :)**

-Pefko!

Sin perder tiempo y sin pensar en las consecuencias corrí hacia donde se encontraba el pequeño Pefko, lo tomé entre mis brazos y lo cubrí con mi cuerpo, no podía permitir que nada le pasara, tensé los músculos de la espalda y apreté los dientes esperando el dolor que me causarían el impacto del inesperado ataque del jardín, esperé unos minutos y nada lentamente volteé la cabeza para saber qué tan lejos estaban aún las rosas de golpearme pero lo que encontraron mis ojos no fueron las rosas sino un manto blanco que nos cubría imposibilitando mi visión

-Se encuentran bien? – Esa voz!

-Pefko, te encuentras bien? – Fue mi respuesta a la pregunta

-Yo estoy bien, y tú? – Preguntó Pefko dirigiéndose a mí, soltándose de mi abrazo e inmediatamente poniéndose en "modo Curandero"; comenzó a revisarme superficialmente

-Pefko? Que haces aquí? – Fue después de escuchar esas palabras que dirigí la vista a la persona de la cual provenía esa voz, el Sr. Albafica estaba ahí parado frente a nosotros mirando a Pefko de una manera tan extrañada…

-Se conocen?

-Sí, él es el Sr. Albafica, él fue discípulo del hermano de mi maestro, nos conocimos hace algún tiempo en la Isla de los Curanderos – me dijo terminando su revisión - Parece que te encuentras bien y que ninguna rosa logro alcanzarnos… Qué demonios estabas pensando? Esas eran rosas demoniacas reales y si acaso llegaban a tocarte hubieras muerto en un instante debido a su veneno, de verdad estás loca?

-No estoy loca! Simplemente no podía permitir que nada te pasara, el hecho de ponerte a salvo no era lo que estaba en cuestión, si no como iba a hacerlo, eres un malagradecido – le dije sacándole la lengua a la mirada atónita que se dibujaba en su cara – Me alegra que no te haya pasado nada y que estés bien…

-Eres una mujer valiente, Idiota y carente de sentido común – Me dijo mientras me embestía con un enorme abrazo

-Eso no te lo discuto – añadió el Sr. Albafica mirando a Pefko y a mí – aunque tu no eres mucho mejor que la Srita ya que ambos estaban merodeando en el Jardín envenenado

-Jardín envenenando? –Respondimos ambos al unísono

-Así, las rosas de este jardín son todas rosas envenenadas, la razón para la que este bellos jardín crezca de este modo es proteger la entrada a los aposentos del patriarca y ustedes dos fueron muy descuidados el entrar en el

-Creo que eso explica lo que voy a hacer en este momento – Advirtió Pefko antes de caer inconsciente en mis brazos

-Pefko! Pefko!

-Pronto tenemos que sacarlos a ambos de este jardín antes de que la fragancia de las rosas envenene sus pulmones y les haga perder todos los sentidos – Dijo el Sr. Albafica envolviéndonos en su capa antes de tomarnos en brazos y de un solo salto llegar al final de los escalones que conducían del jardín a la entrada a los aposentos del patriarca

-Sr. Albafica, no es necesario que a mi también me lleve en brazos, yo puedo caminar – le comente mirando su rostro el cual tenía impresa una mueca de extrañeza

-Estas segura? No te sientes débil? Mareada?

-No, para nada

-De verdad?

-Le doy mi palabra Señor Albafica, no siento absolutamente nada diferente – dicho esto me colocó suavemente en el piso y acomodó nuevamente a Pefko entre sus brazos cuidadosamente envuelto en su manto – sígame por favor, le mostraré el camino hacia la habitación de Pefko, ahí tiene algunas plantas que espero puedan ser de utilidad para que se recupere pronto

-Muy bien, muéstrame el camino

Comencé a caminar rápidamente con dirección a la habitación que compartía con el pequeño y cuando llegamos a la puerta de la misma anuncié …

-Llegamos, es aquí

-Pero… Pero esta es tu habitación, creí que íbamos a la habitación de Pefko

-Así es, Pefko y yo estamos Juntos – respondí dirigiéndole una sonrisa y abriendo la puerta de la habitación – por favor, recuéstelo mientras trato de encontrar las plantas que le comentaba.

Me puse inmediatamente en modo Pseudocurandera recuerdo que Pefko comentó mientras atendíamos a los caballeros en la cámara de Atena que había unas plantas que regularmente enviaba al santuario para ayudar a los aprendices despistados que terminaban inhalando el veneno de alguna rosa por accidente, si bien no contrarrestan el veneno si entra en el cuerpo pueden contrarrestar los efectos de la fragancia inhalada en pequeñas cantidades

-Tienen que estar por aquí en algún lugar – comente mientras revolvía los varios contenedores que se encontraban en nuestra habitación – Lo sabía – dije una vez que encontré el indicado, cuando me giré hacia la cama donde estaba recostado Pefko pude ver como el Sr. Albafica estaba sentado en el banco donde usualmente era el lugar de Yuzuriha en mis días de recuperación, la mirada que tenía era de extremo pesar, creo que de verdad le lastimó ver a Pefko perder el conocimiento aunque no entiendo porque me estaba mirando a mí y no a el.

-Sr. Albafica voy a necesitar de su ayuda, estaría dispuesto? – Mis palabras lo sacaron de golpe de lo que sea que estuviera pensando ya que en centésimas de segundo volvió al temple de acero que siempre mostraba

-Claro, que tengo que hacer?

-Necesito que me pase el pequeño mortero que está bajo la cama y luego… - Seguí dándole instrucciones sobre qué hacer para poder preparar el brebaje y los ungüentos necesarios para Pefko, al principio me sentí un poco apenada debido a su cercanía y a su aroma que era delicioso además la distribución de la habitación y la armadura no ayudaban, ambos nos movíamos torpemente y el Sr. Albafica era extremadamente cuidadoso de no tocarme por ningún motivo.

Una vez que terminamos de aplicar los ungüentos bajo su nariz y pudimos lograr que bebiera un poco del brebaje me dispuse a guardar todo lo que había utilizado y ordenar los contenedores que moví para sacar las plantas que necesitamos, cuando me giré para tomar el mortero casi me estampo en el pecho del Sr. Albafica el sentirlo tan cerca y aspirar el delicioso aroma que su piel despendía hizo que de repente la habitación se sintiera extremadamente calurosa y por ende mis mejillas se tiñeran exageradamente de rojo

-Lo siento – dije mientras levantaba la vista para enfrentar la mirada probablemente molesta del Sr.

-No…n..no te preocupes, fue … fue un descuido mío – dijo sacudiendo la cabeza de una manera que logró acomodar su flequillo cubriendo sus ojos y lanzando una sombra que mantenía oculto también el inicio de sus pómulos, después de unos segundos en los cuales ninguno de los dos se movió o dijo palabra alguna el dio unos pequeños pasos hacia tras y se volvió dándome la espalda

-Y ahora que debemos hacer?

-No Queda nada más que esperar, tome asiento por favor estoy segura de que es usted a quien Pefko querrá ver primero cuando despierte así que le pido que por favor no se retire – le comenté a su espalda

-Muy bien, Pero No te acerques a mí – respondió mientras tomaba asiento en el lugar de Yuzuriha

-No lo haré, no se preocupe – le dije mientras me sentaba a los pies de la cama

Pasaron varios minutos donde el silencio solo se veía turbado por la respiración de Pefko, cosa que agradecía tremendamente ya que si respiraba significaba que sin duda aún estaba vivo, mis agradecimientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz del Sr Albafica

-Cómo es que sabes tanto de plantas, Acaso tú también eres curandera?

-Yo? No, yo solo soy una chica enamorada de las flores y eso me ha enseñado varias propiedades que ellas tienen pero más que nada he aprendido de Pefko, desde que lo conocí me ha enseñado bastante además de que también he aprendido observando a mi padre, el solía hacer remedios para mí cuando enfermaba, nada tan complicado como lo que Pefko hace…

-Entonces tú y Pefko han pasado tiempo juntos

-Sí, estamos juntos desde que nos conocimos y desde entonces le he ayudado a curar a varios caballeros aquí en el santuario, es un chico muy amable y lindo, además de que es una persona muy platicadora y en momentos de soledad esa es una cualidad que aligera la carga del tiempo, sabe? – le dije mirando a mi pequeño amigo recostado en la cama se veía tan débil…

El violento rechinar de las patas del banco sobre el suelo me sacó inmediatamente de mis pensamientos

-Creo que es hora de irme – dijo el Sr. Albafica mientras lanzaba el banco hacia atrás hasta que golpeó la pared, parecía molesto…

-Disculpe Sr. Albafica, lamento si dije algo que lo ofendiera, le aseguro que lo hice sin pensar, no tenía intención alguna de hacerlo, me disculpo – le dije mientras realizaba una reverencia a modo de disculpa

-No dijiste nada malo, no tienes por qué disculparte Agasha! – su voz era dura y escupió las palabras mientras pasaba ambas manos por su cabello – que demonios me está sucediendo! – Añadió con un poco de desesperación pero creo que no estaba hablando conmigo

-Se encuentra bien, le duele algo? – dije mientras me levantaba de la cama dispuesta a ayudarlo

-Ni se te ocurra acercarte niña! – respondió apuntando su índice izquierdo a mí con un dejo de acusación

-Que sucede? – Interrumpió una voz débil desde la cama

-Pefko! – dijimos ambos al unísono dirigiendo nuestra mirada al pequeño que había despertado

-Estas vivo! - añadí sintiendo como cálidas lágrimas rodaban por mis mejillas

-Sr. Albafica, que le pasó a su brazo, está herido –dijo Pefko señalando un corte justo debajo del hombro, donde la armadura no lo protegía

-Ah? Ni siquiera lo sentí, debió ser una rosa…

-No se preocupe, le daré algo para que lo limpie y lo cure ya que sé que no dejara que nadie lo haga por usted – dije dando media vuelta para poder buscar paños limpios y un ungüento que entregarle al Sr. Albafica

-Agasha… Tú también estas herida- Comentó Pefko desde la Cama con preocupación en los ojos

-Yo? No pequeño, no lo estoy no me duele nada, puedo asegurarte que no tengo ni un solo rasguño – replique con una sonrisa mientras me volvía a verlo

-Pero… hay una gran mancha de sangre en tu vestido, en el hombro – añadió mientras apuntaba al lugar mencionado

Bajé la tela de mi vestido dejando al descubierto mi hombro y estirando el cuello para analizar la supuesta herida y lo que encontré fue solo una marca de sangre, la limpié con uno de los paños que había tomado para entregarle al Sr. Albafica y una vez que retiré lo que quedaba de ella solo se mostró mi piel sin ningún corte o siquiera un hematoma…

-No, no es mi sangre, ya te había dicho que no me pasó absolutamente nada gracias al Sr Albafica

-Pero si esa sangre no es tuya y no es mía entonces debe ser….

Ambos dirigimos la mirada hacia el costado de la cama donde Pefko yacía, solo para encontrar un desconcertado Albafica que me miraba Asombrado.


	13. Explicaciones

Nuevo capítulo!

les dejo lo nuevo de esta pareja, sorry por la tardanza :)

ariscereth aunque sean caballeros no dejan de tener sentimientos humanos, no crees? y pues lo del veneno pues... XD

nemesis

Muchísimas gracias por el review, me da gusto que lo encuentras interesante :)

Debí haberlo imaginado cuando estábamos en el jardín y la fragancia solo afectó a Pefko, ella no parecía inmutarse ante ellas. Que tiene esta pequeña que la hace inmune tanto al veneno de las rosas como al de mi sangre, ni siquiera Lugonis el antiguo santo de Piscis y mi maestro pudo resistir la toxicidad el veneno que mi sangre contiene…

-Tu! Como es que sigues viva? Como lo hiciste? … Acaso… de verdad eres un ángel?

-Yo no lo sé y no, no soy un ángel Sr. Albafica

Escucharla hablar totalmente inmutada y un poco avergonzada me hizo sentir una urgencia por escuchar una explicación, como puede ser posible que esta pequeña que no tiene absolutamente ninguna preparación en el santuario tenga la fortaleza necesaria para ser inmune a mi sangre, sin pensarlo demasiado y alentado únicamente por los sentimientos de confusión me desplace en un segundo hacia donde ella se encontraba y quedando frente a su pequeño y frágil ser la tome por los hombros

-Dime cómo demonios lo hiciste!, como es que no estas muerta, agonizando y aun cuentas con tus sentidos intactos!, que clase de magia? O acaso tú también eres un espectro de Hades?! Responde!

-Sr. Albafica! Yo… Yo… le juro que no lo sé!

Estaba tan encerrado en mis pensamientos y mi asombro que casi no me di cuenta de la fuerza que estaba utilizando al tomarla por los hombros, únicamente la voz de Pefko y sus pequeñas suplicas me hicieron regresar en mi

-Sr. Albafica, por favor sé que si Agasha lo supiera ya nos lo hubiera dicho, por favor la está lastimando, suéltela, cuando nos conocimos recuerdo que usted dijo que para un discípulo su maestro es como su padre pero cuando un padre pierde el camino es el deber de su hijo recordarle lo correcto, usted le dijo eso a mi maestro y sé que no soy su discípulo pero gracias a los lazos que creamos aquel día y debido al hecho de que nuestros maestros eran hermanos me siento con la responsabilidad de decirle que esta no es la manera correcta de actuar en estos momentos y estoy seguro de que si el maestro Lugonis viviera pensaría lo mismo que yo…

Fueron esas palabras las que lograron disipar la niebla que cubría mi razón y en ese momento dirigí la mirada a los ojos de la pequeña entre mis brazos, sus ojos mostraban una enorme sorpresa y miedo, pero aunque su mirada la delataba ella se mantuvo firme y no retrocedió, era muy valiente, mientras me encontraba examinando el hermoso iris verdoso de la pequeña Agasha noté que una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla, fue ese simple gesto el que provoco que me sintiera enormemente avergonzado de ser la persona que provocara que esa enorme tristeza inundara al hermoso y extraño ser que tenía frente a mí, el pesar inundó mi pecho y me sentí por primera vez en la vida indigno de llamarme caballero, afloje mis manos a manera que solo reposaran ahí sobre sus brazos …

-Por favor, no llores – le dije dejando escapar todo mi pesar en estas palabras – Lo lamento mucho, por favor no llores no quiero ser el causante de tus lágrimas… Te debo tanto y ahora lo único que he conseguido es asustarte y hacerte llorar

Ella posó sus manos sobre las mías y me miró con las lágrimas aun corriendo por sus mejillas, hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía la piel de otro ser humano sobre la mía, desde que mi maestro murió no había permitido que nadie me tocara por miedo a que esto pudiera ser fatal, pero las pequeñas manos de esta niña sobre las mías eran lo mejor que había experimentado, inclusive mejor que las de mi maestro ella irradiaba calidez y amor por los poros, valentía y verdadera preocupación, solo el dulce sonido de su voz me pudo sacarme del dulce trance que estaba viviendo

-Sr. Albafica créame que no sé cómo es que sigo con vida – me dijo entre sollozos pero con una sonrisa en los labios – si lo supiera con gusto se lo diría, a usted, a la Srita Sasha y al Sr. Sage, con gusto les revelaría el secreto que esconde mi cuerpo para que usted dejara de vivir aislado en la tristeza y en la soledad, sé que debe ser muy difícil vivir alejado de todo y de todos por miedo a que mueran, tener que encontrar un lugar donde pueda pasar el resto de su vida solo esperando a tener otra pelea y con suerte no morir, sentirte triste y no aspirar siquiera a que alguien pudiera consolarte mediante una abrazo, no poder convivir con los demás caballeros, no poder ser un ser humano común pero… la verdad es que ni yo tenía conocimiento de eso; esto es tan desconcertante, nuevo e inesperado para mí como lo es para ustedes, sinceramente no sé qué más decir a mi favor únicamente que lamento mucho no haber muerto y que lamento mucho no saber qué es lo que me mantiene con vida, lamento haberlo molestado hace un rato y lamento no haber sido lo sufrientemente sensata para mantener a Pefko alejada de ese lugar y ahorrarnos así esta situación a todos.

El escucharla decir todas esas palabras me dejó helado, ella lamenta no haber muerto? Porque? Acaso piensa que el estar con vida es malo? No! No puedo permitir que piense de esa manera, las cosas no son así

-No tienes por que lamentarlo, no tiene absolutamente nada de malo lo que has hecho, créeme todo eso ya estaba destinado para nosotros tu… tú me salvaste la vida, me has hecho ver que la bondad no tiene límites tu recreaste el milagro de mi maestro Lugonis al hacerle frente a la sangre de Piscis, tú me has abierto los ojos a nuevas posibilidades que yo creí muertas desde hace mucho tiempo, tu simplemente eres algo divino, tu simple existencia llena de bondad, valentía y fe son…. Un milagro

-Un milagro?

-Si, un hermoso y dulce milagro

Creo que nunca me había sentido de la manera en que me sentí en ese momento con mis manos es su piel y sus manos sobre las mías, su dulce mirada en mis ojos… nada tenía sentido pero extrañamente todo se sentía simplemente bien, el tiempo perdió todo significado y esos instantes en los que mi corazón se había abierto parecían casi surreales era todo tan perfecto hasta que un enorme estruendo rompió la magia que nos envolvía a todos en esa habitación

-Pefko! – Gritó Agasha

-Cuidado!


	14. Enseñanzas

**Inspiración a Mi!**

**Y como producto de la misma les dejo la nueva entrega esperando que les guste :)**

Inmediatamente después de escuchar el estruendo que interrumpió la explicación que estaba a punto de darnos el Sr. Albafica sobre el porqué creía que yo era un milagro mis músculos se pusieron alerta e instintivamente corrí a proteger a Pefko y a su vez sentí como el Sr. Albafica nos cubría a ambos reposando el pecho sobre mi espada y rodeando con sus brazos nuestros cuerpos reposando sus manos sobre las mías que se encontraban abrazando el pecho de Pefko

-Están todos bien?

-Estamos bien Sr. Albafica – el pequeño Pefko confirmó desde lo bajo

-Que fue eso? – pregunté a nadie específicamente

-Creo que viene de la cámara de Atena – respondió el Sr. Albafica levantándose, desenvolviendo su abrazo y tendiéndome la mano para ayudar a que me pusiera de pie

-Cree que nos hayan atacado? Cree que haya sido un espectro? – Preguntó el pequeño Pefko con tono preocupado

-No creo que haya sido un espectro, de ser así hubiera podido sentirlo…bueno hubiera podido sentir la obscuridad en su interior y no se siente nada… bueno, se sienten… cuatro universos cerca de la energía de la Srita Sasha… es..algo… yo… conozco uno de esos universos… Es Yuzuriha, ella está cerca… Sr. Albafica! El universo de Yuzuriha está aquí!

Cuando terminé de decir esas palabras me encontré con la extrañada mirada de Pefko que claramente reflejaba su confusión

-De que estas hablando? Acaso estas delirando? Tal vez su sangre si tuvo algún efecto en ella! – Dijo dirigiéndose al Sr. Albafica – Está diciendo cosas que no tienen sentido!

-No, lo que ella dice tiene mucho sentido – Le respondió el Sr. Albafica sin quitar s ojos de mi – Ella se refiere al cosmos, en efecto hay cuatro cosmos en la cámara de Atena y uno de ellos es el del caballero de la Grulla… Como es que?... Como es que puedes sentirlos?

-Yuzuriha estuvo practicando conmigo antes de marcharse, nada complicado solo cosas simples entre ellas me enseñó a sentir los universos de las otras personas

-Impresionante, lograste hacer eso mientras estabas convaleciente?… definitivamente eres una maravilla pequeña – añadió con una sonrisa de lado aun observándome

Aun sin despegar la vista de mi realizó un movimiento con su mano haciendo aparecer un pequeño ramillete de rosas blancas, tomó la pequeña jarra con agua que manteníamos en la habitación y las depositó en ella, todas menos una se dirigió a la pared que estaba a unos metros de nosotros y se detuvo frente a la puerta de madera, apuntó su dedo justo en el centro de la puerta, en el lugar donde se encontraría su corazón si es que la puerta estuviera abierta y él se encontrara parado sobre el marco, sentí como el universo de su interior por milésimas de segundos brillo un poco más creando un pequeño hundimiento en la madera de la puerta una vez hecho esto dio media vuelta y comenzó nuevamente a caminar hacia nosotros llegando frente a Pefko que se encontraba absorto observando lo que hacía el Sr. Albafica con su espalda pegada a mi pecho, posó su mano sobre la mía y la dirigió hasta el brazo de Pefko aplicando fuerza suficiente para que mis dedos se cerraran sobre este y una vez que tuve el brazo de Pefko en mi mano dirigió mi brazo con el suyo para guiar a Pefko tras de una barrera que se creó con mi cuerpo y el suyo, una vez que el pequeño Pefko estuvo seguro tras la barrera humana entrelazó sus dedos con los míos y me hizo girar hasta quedar frente a el

-Esta es una rosa sangrienta – levantó la rosa blanca que sostenía en la otra mano hasta ponerla a la altura de mis ojos – Es blanca pero se torna roja con la sangre de la persona a la que ataca, esta rosa también está envenenada pero su función es distinta a las rosas demoniacas cómo pudiste percatarte en el jardín estas rosas deben ser incrustadas en el enemigo, de preferencia en el corazón para mayor impacto y mortalidad – desenlazó sus dedos de los míos y levanto mi mano de manera que mi palma quedara hacia arriba depositando ahí la rosa – ponla en el blanco – me dijo mirándome directo a los ojos y levantando la mano libre con el índice extendido apuntando directamente al pequeño hundimiento que había creado en la madera de la puerta

-Pero… yo no sé cómo hacer eso, no puedo hacerlo – le dije tratando de controlar el pánico que se estaba acumulando en mi interior

-Es simple, solo concéntrate visualiza el universo que vive en tu interior, el que Yuzuriha te mostró, visualízalo en el punto que creé en la puerta

-Yo… yo no puedo hacer eso – le dije bajando mis ojos para evadir su mirada

\- jha – me dijo mientras levantaba la mano con la que estaba apuntando a la puerta hacia mi mentón y tomándome suavemente de ahí levantó mi cara para que nuestras miradas se encontraran – Sabes? – Sonreía de una manera cálida y un poco acusadora – tienes muchas virtudes pero mentir no es una de ellas…

\- No estoy mintiendo – añadí clavando mis ojos en su antebrazo ya que sus dedos aún estaban en mi mentón impidiendo que bajara la cara para esconderme se su mirada

-Mírame, por favor – me dijo mientras levantaba un poco más mi mentón y bajaba su cabeza buscando mis ojos, una vez que los encontró prosiguió

– porque no quieres siquiera intentarlo? Eso no es propio de la "mujer valiente, Idiota y carente de sentido común" que protegió a Pefko con su propio cuerpo en el jardín – finalizó su pregunta con la más dulce de las sonrisas en los labios

-Yo… simplemente… no quiero…. No quiero decepcionarlo – Admitirlo en voz alta fue hasta cierto punto vergonzoso, razón por las cual mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo

La única respuesta que pude ver ante la revelación de mi pequeño secreto fue como se ensanchó la sonrisa dulce que aún me dirigía, acto seguido sentí como sus dedos envolvieron con un poco más de fuerza mi mentón y comenzaron a atraerlo haca su cara, cada centímetro que me acercaba a el mi corazón latía más rápido casi queriendo salir de mi pecho, estaba tan concentrada en el mar de sensaciones que estaba experimentando en ese momento que inconscientemente cerré los ojos, unos segundos más pasaron antes de sentir el aliento del Sr. Albafica en mi oído, antes de escucharle decir tan cerca que casi podía sentir sus labios acariciando el interior del mismo

-No podrías decepcionarme aunque lo intentaras y lo desearas con todo el corazón, ahora por favor… lanza la rosa

Acto seguido se desplazó tras de mí y posó el brazo libre en mi cintura mientras dirigía con la otra mano la mía poniéndola en la correcta posición para que lanzara la rosa al blanco

-Concentra el universo de tu interior en ese punto, imagina que es ahí donde se encuentra – susurro nuevamente en mi oído

Tratando de olvidar absolutamente todo lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento debido a la cercanía del Sr Albafica, traté de hacer caso a sus instrucciones y dirigí la mirada al pequeño hundimiento circular en la puerta de madera imaginando que ese era el lugar donde el pequeño universo de mi interior tenía su centro, cerré un momento los ojos para permitir que la energía que crecía en mi interior fluyera libremente y una vez que los abrí nuevamente pude observarlo, ahí en ese pequeño círculo se encontraba ese punto, era como una pequeño remolino de estrellas que tenía su centro en el hundimiento de la puerta

-Lo veo, veo el punto donde debo lanzar la rosa – admití emocionada girando un poco para mirar al Sr. Albafica

-Bien, ahora concentra toda la energía que está fluyendo de tu cuerpo en el tallo de la rosa y dirígelo a ese punto, visualiza en tu mente la rosa perforando ese punto, crea en tu cabeza esa imagen…

Regrese la vista a la puerta y nuevamente cerré los ojos tratando de imaginar la escena que el Sr. Albafica describió una vez que lo logré, abrí los ojos aun con esa imagen en mi mente

-Por favor - me dirigí a la rosa que estaba sosteniendo ante la extrañada mirada del Sr. Albafica – permite que mi mano te muestre el camino, lamento hacerte daño pero agradezco tu protección

Lance mi brazo hacia atrás para tomar un poco de impulso arrastrando junto con este el brazo del Sr. Albafica y una vez que tuve el impulso suficiente arroje la rosa al punto señalado, los segundos que duró el pequeño viaje de la flor fueron los mismos que estuve aguantando la respiración, una vez que un pequeño sonido anunció que el viaje de la flor había terminado las palabras del pequeño Pefko me alejaron del completo shock en el que estaba

-Lo lograste! Justo en el blanco! - dijo emitiendo pequeños saltos desde donde se encontraba

\- No dudé si un segundo que sería capaz de hacerlo – Añadió el Sr Albafica mientras aflojaba los brazos y lentamente los separaba de mi cintura y mi mano respectivamente alejándose con paso presuroso de nosotros y dirigiéndose a la puerta - Ahora puedo ir a investigar que sucede y de donde vino ese estruendo, si alguien atraviesa esta puerta Agasha te protegerá

-Por favor… tenga mucho cuidado

-Sin duda he encontrado a otra persona que es amada por las rosas -fue lo único que pude escuchar antes de que su figura desapareciera siendo remplazada por la puerta que se estaba cerrando


	15. Promesas

**Gente bonita! **

**Les vengo a traer la nueva entrega de esta historia, espero les guste!**

**Me fascina leer sus comentarios así que tengo la esperanza de que cuando lean me dejarán un review diciéndome: hola, sime gusto, no me gusto , dejándome una mentada o algo :D**

**aprovecho para contestar dos que son guest**

**ariscereth**

**no mas espera, te enterarás que pasa ;)**

**Little japanese**

**espero que leyendo el capitulo puedas saber si ya hubo beso :X**

**Mil gracias a todos los que me leen... Enjoy!**

El tiempo que pasamos en espera de noticias sobre lo ocurrido en la cámara de Atena y el paradero del universo de Yuzuriha lo matamos Pefko y yo hablando de nuestro pasado y dándonos la oportunidad de conocernos más, verdaderamente es un chico talentoso en eso de la curación mediante plantas y remedios, me hablo de su maestro y de la manera en que murió, también me hablo de lo poco que sabía sobre el Sr Lugonis y de la relación que este mantenía con su pupilo, a su vez yo le conté sobre lo poco que sabía de mi madre y de la vida que llevaba en Rodoiro antes de que sucediera la trágica batalla contra ese espectro y pues obviamente también hablamos de ese momento, el momento en el que mi vida cambió por completo debido a esa rosa, la que me regaló el Sr. Albafica

-De verdad le dijiste que lo odiabas?

-Si – le dije un poco avergonzada ante su comentario y su tono de sorpresa

-Vaya que eres carente de sentido común y valiente, mira que plantártele en la cara a un espectro y gritarle esas cosas, de verdad en que estabas pensando?

-Pues creo que no estaba pensando, la verdad solo dije lo primero que me vino a la mente para poder sacar la tristeza e impotencia que sentí en ese momento al saber que los caballeros habían sido derrotados y que mi aldea iba a ser destruida..

-Pero… pudo haberte matado…

-En ese momento, sinceramente estaba segura de que ya estaba muerta…

-De verdad? – Me dijo con los ojos como platos

-Pues… sí, él iba a destruir la villa, mi padre y yo lo sabíamos así que una vez que mi padre cayó aplastado por esa enorme roca pensé que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que yo terminara en una situación que me conduciría al mismo final así que cuando el apareció y se dirigió a mí no pude más que expresarle lo que sentía en ese momento

-Wow! De verdad que no se si seas valiente o solo tonta…

-Oye! – Respondí lanzándole una de las almohadas de la cama – recuerda que aun estas en mi poder

En ese momento alguien tocó a la puerta y mi corazón se detuvo por unos segundos, me levante de un salto de la cama cuidadosamente dando mi espalda a Pefko y prepare la rosa, en el momento en que comencé a escuchar que la puerta se abría sin pensarlo dos veces lancé la rosa y cerré los ojos

-Ouch!, veo que seguiste mis instrucciones al pie de la letra

Era el Sr. Albafica quien había entrado en la habitación y en ese momento se sacaba la rosa del brazo donde se había incrustado justo en el lugar que no cubría su armadura

-Eres muy buena estudiante, lograste incrustarla un lugar vulnerable y carente de protección, Excelente trabajo – Añadió mirándome de la misma manera en que mi padre solía hacerlo cuando me enseñaba cosas de jardinería y lograba hacerlas bien a la primera, con orgullo en los ojos

-Que sucedió? Estamos siendo invadidos? – La voz y los ojos del pequeño Pefko salieron de su escondite tras mi espalda

-No, parece ser que al santuario aún no ha llegado ningún espectro, pero las cosas no van del todo bien, los cosmos que aparecieron en la cámara de Atena son El caballero de la Grulla, El caballero de Aries, El caballero de unicornio y El caballero de Pegaso, han logrado escapar del castillo de Hades y están mal heridos así que necesitamos sus servicios

-Me alegra que todos estén bien – dije con un suspiro aliviado

-Técnicamente no están todos bien – Corrigió con pesar el Sr. Albafica – A las filas de los caídos se suma Dokho de Libra

Al escuchar sus palabras nuevamente mis ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, el Sr. Dokho siempre fue muy amable conmigo, siempre era tan alegre y educado, me permití derramar unas lágrimas por su muerte antes de procesar las palabras del Sr. Albafica y una vez que las entendí añadí entre sollozos

-Se suma? Eso quiere decir que?...

-Sí, ha habido más decesos en el santuario…

-Podría decirme quiénes?

-El caballero de tauro, El caballero de capricornio, El caballero de cáncer, El patriarca y su hermano entre muchos más que cayeron a manos de los espectros

Esas palabras de verdad rompieron mi corazón, aunque no los trataba mucho, los caballeros y el patriarca eran personas que estaba acostumbrada a ver y saludar, eran todos muy amables y atentos conmigo en mis viajes al santuario, todos sin excepción alguna siempre fueron personas que muy a su manera trataban de sacarme una sonrisa o de ayudarme siempre que venía a dejar flores a la Srita Sasha, mi oprimido pecho ya no pudo contener más el pesar que se estaba acumulando en el así que me permití por primera vez desde que mi camino se cruzó con ese espectro derrumbarme y dejar salir todo aquello que tenía embotellado dentro, mis rodillas cedieron y caí en el frio suelo de la habitación ahogada por la tristeza y la muerte de las personas que conocía, casi inmediatamente que caí sentí las pequeñas manos de Pefko tratando de consolarme

-Calma, todo va a estar bien, calma…

Sentir ese pequeño abrazo fue justo lo que mis nervios totalmente destruidos estaban esperando para dar rienda suelta a todo el dolor

-Por qué? Por qué tienen que ser así las guerras? Por qué tienen que existir?

-No lo sé, la verdad es que no tengo respuesta para eso… Sr. Albafica?

-Sinceramente yo tampoco lo sé – añadió mientras se inclinaba en el suelo justo a un lado de Pefko frente a mi – Pefko, creo que la Srita no se encuentra en condiciones de asistirte en estos momentos, porque no nos adelantamos a la cámara de Atena y la dejamos descansar?

-Está bien, pero me adelantaré solo yo, no me gustaría que Agasha se quedara sola en el estado en el que está por favor quédese con ella hasta que se recupere un poco, manténgala segura – una vez que dijo esto Pefko me separó de sus brazos y se puso de pie caminando lentamente hacia la puerta, saliendo de la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras de el dejándome a solas con el Sr. Albafica y mi dolor.

Una vez que se marchó me sentí aún más sola, parecía que todos tenían una misión que cumplir en todo esto menos yo, yo solo era un error del destino, una chica que por una broma del dios Hades había terminado envuelta en esta guerra estúpida perdiendo absolutamente todo lo que conocía y su vida como antes era sin tener alguna oportunidad de pelear por regresarla a la normalidad, Mi impotencia se agrandó haciéndome sentir absolutamente inútil y demandando atención creando un lastimero sollozo que no pude retener en mi interior, fue en ese momento en el que sentí otros brazos apresándome, El Sr. Albafica había tomado el lugar que Pefko dejó libre al marcharse

-No te preocupes, todo va a estar bien, te lo prometo

Otro sollozo a modo de respuesta y su abrazo volviéndose más fuerte

-Esta es la segunda promesa que te hago y sabes que la mantendré – Separó uno de sus brazos de mi convocando una de sus rosas no venenosas y sosteniéndola frente a mis ojos llenos de lágrimas – nuevamente será sellada con una rosa, por favor Agasha confía en mi, confía en que todo va a estar bien, sé que te sientes sola y que para alguien como tú no es fácil de sobrellevar todo esto pero te juro ante la diosa Atena y en el lugar más sagrado que la representa que jamás permitiré que estés sola, jamás nadie te lastimará y que haré lo que sea posible para que la paz regrese a este mundo… por favor ya no llores… tienes idea de lo horrible que me hace sentir verte llorar y no tener la menor idea de que hacer para consolarte

-Pues lo hace muy bien para ser su primera vez – añadí sorbiendo por la nariz en un gesto no muy femenino- muchas gracias, esto está bien

Nuevamente tomó mi mentón en sus manos, levanto suavemente mi cara y busco mis ojos, no dijo absolutamente nada ya que en el momento en que nuestras miradas se encontraron fue como si mil relámpagos salieran disparados de nuestros ojos, en ese momento sus ojos estaban abiertos, pero no de una manera literal si no profunda y totalmente transparente, era como si en ellos se reflejara toda la soledad que él había vivido desde que su maestro murió, podía ver su alma y estaba segura que él podía ver la mía todo estaba bien hasta que de pronto su mirada empezó a tornarse triste anhelante y totalmente preocupada, cerró los ojos sin hacer ningún otro movimiento y pude notar que se había transportado a un lugar de dolor, pero no la clase de dolor que te deja una batalla, sino un dolor del alma, del corazón, hacia los mismos gestos y respiraba de la misma manera que mi padre al recordar la muerte de mi madre… No! No podía permitir que el fuera a ese lugar y menos por mi culpa, una urgencia creciente en mi pecho me decía que debía sacarlo de aquellas aguas obscuras donde estaba hundiéndose, tenía que hacerlo y pronto… Tenía que hacer algo pero qué? Que podía hacer, en cuestión de segundos mi mente fue expulsada de mi cuerpo y solo empezó a dar órdenes mi corazón tomando por completo el control de el, levantando mis manos y envolviéndolas suavemente en las mejillas del Sr. Albafica, clavando mis ojos en los sus parpados cerrados

-No, no permitiré que te hundas en la obscuridad, en la soledad… yo te prometo que tu tampoco volverás a estar ni sentirte solo – En ese momento abrió los ojos mostrando confusión, agradecimiento y asombro – Te lo Prometo

No supe que pasó pero solo sentí que sus labios se presionaron sobre los míos besándome de manera suave y tierna, una vez más mi mente perdió la batalla y el corazón siguió el curso del beso primero lento, sedoso y romántico pero unos segundos después se volvió hambriento, desesperado, era el beso de dos personas que estaban ansiosas por no volver a estar solas por sentir cariño de cualquier manera posible, de dos personas que necesitaban una esperanza para continuar con el viaje llamado vida en esta estúpida guerra santa, era el beso de dos personas que necesitaban Amor. Los segundos se hicieron horas y en ese momento olvidé absolutamente todo y solo podía sentir la cercanía del caballero de Piscis, sus brazos envolviéndome y presionándome sobre su pecho y así, tan rápido e inesperado como todo comenzó se detuvo, el Sr. Albafica se alejó de mi, se puso de pie en un segundo, se llevó las manos al cabello y me dijo de una manera que parecía molesta

-Qué demonios me estás haciendo niña?

Ah, no… El no me iba a hacer sentir mal por esto, yo no lo bese.. bueno, tal vez si pero no estaba besándome a mi misma verdad?, esa simple pregunta me hizo enfadar

-Qué demonios te estoy haciendo? Yo a ti?- dije furibunda - Disculpa pero creo que esto funciona en ambos sentidos…lo mismo te puedo preguntar yo a ti…

Avance los pocos metros que nos separaban y haciendo uso de toda la furia que sentía para darme seguridad y no acobardarme me le planté frente a la cara, era mas alto que yo por mucho, de hecho yo solo era lo suficientemente alta para alcanzar una de las hombreras de su armadura, pero en ese momento no me importó así que prácticamente le grite a la cara

\- Que demonios me estás haciendo? …Que demonios NOS ESTAMOS haciendo?

La mirada de Albafica era un poema, parecía tan sorprendido por mi pequeño ataque de ira que creo lo dejé sin palabras hasta que unos segundos después una sonrisa de lado apareció en sus labios, se dio la media vuelta tomó el pomo de la puerta abriéndola y encaminándose hacia afuera rompiendo mi corazón al instante, el dolor en mi pecho se hizo enorme tan grande que podía haber acabado con hades en ese mismo momento si le hubiera podido lanzar ese sentimiento en un golpe directo, estaba a punto de derrumbarme solo esperaba a que el saliera de la habitación no le iba a dar el gusto de verme nuevamente hecha un desastre, pero justo antes de cerrar la puerta y sin voltear a verme dijo

-Creo que los que NOS ESTAMOS HACIENDO es cerrar una promesa de otro tipo, la mía sigue en pie sin importar nada y quiero creer que la tuya también… Me agrada dejar de ser el Sr. Albafica, jamás me había molestado tanto que me hablaran de usted, no lo vuelvas a hacer por favor

Y así sin más, dejándome más confundida que nunca, con mil preguntas en la mente, una sonrisa en los labios, lagrimas corriendo por mis mejillas y el corazón latiéndome tan fuerte y rápido que estaba segura se saldría se mi pecho… cerró la puerta y se fue.


	16. Sorpresas!

Gente de mi vida!

Nuevo capítulo, como ya regresé al trabajo ahora estaré publicando cada semanuca pero no os preocupeis! esta historia sigue hasta el final, no la dejaré a medias...

muchas gracias por sus comentarios, de verdad son lo mejor de los mejor mil!

les dejo el nuevo capítulo... considérenlo un preámbulo a lo bueno... mua ja ja

Aún no había hablado con ella, después de aquel día en el que todo se salió de control no había cruzado palabra con aquella pequeña que parecía tener un poder extraordinario para hacerme perder el buen juicio. Los recuerdos del día, el día en que reaparecieron Shion y los demás se reproducían nuevamente en mi cabeza una y otra vez, nunca pensé que en algún lugar del planeta existiera una persona a la cual pudiera sentirme tan unido, alguien a quien pudiera tocar sin miedo a matarla, alguien que pudiera entender la soledad en la que estaba viviendo pero… existía, existía y era mía

-Es… mía – me atreví a decir en voz alta

-Ah… perdone Sr. Albafica, no pretendía llevármela ni nada por el estilo, solo estaba admirándola

La voz del pequeño Pefko me sorprendió desde un costado de la caja de pandora que contenía mi armadura, cuando levanté la vista me percaté que tenía la mano sobre ella y que escuchó las palabras que se me escaparon de la mente pensando que estaba hablando de la armadura, ah! Si supiera que verdaderamente esas palabras eran dirigidas a Agasha, SU Agasha. Me permití observarlo un momento más, mucho había cambiado para ambos en el tiempo que transcurrió después de los incidentes de la isla de los curanderos, el había perdido a su maestro a manos mías cosa que me pesaba en el alma, no solo por el hecho de haberle dado muerte a Luko frente a el sino porque le había dejado Huérfano y perfectamente entendía la clase de dolor que el experimentaba, aunado a eso estaba Agasha y lo que esa pequeña despertaba en mi interior, sabía perfectamente que ellos "estaban juntos" como ella lo recalcó el día que sucedió lo del jardín, demonios! lo sabía antes de besarla! y ahora todo estaba complicándose cada vez más ya que lo que ese beso provoco fue que la calidez que había plantado esa pequeña en mi corazón aquel día lluvioso ahora se convirtiera en un fuego que ardía con una llama brillante e infinita en mi alma provocando una luz que hacía arder mi ser de una manera que jamás hubiera creído posible, lo que más pesar le causaba a mi alma era el hecho de que parecía que el no se había enterado de aquel incidente, lo cual era perfectamente entendible debido a que como caballero quien tenía la obligación moral de decírselo era yo, mientras procesaba todo esto el pequeño se acercó a mi y se detuvo a una distancia prudente mirándome con ojos que mostraban intranquilidad

-Sr. Albafica… Puedo… Puedo preguntarle Algo?

-Claro, lo que desees estoy aquí para ti

-Que… Que es el amor?

Demonios! Eso no me lo esperaba

-Porque la pregunta?

-Pues es que yo… quisiera saber … como… como se siente…o bueno como… como sabes que estás enamorado de alguien?

Por Atena! Esto no puede estar sucediendo…

-Pefko yo… - Maldición! No puedo hacerle esto, tengo que decírselo. Reuniendo toda la fuerza que tenía me preparé para contarle la verdad, estaba seguro que después de esto me odiaría e iba a perder al pequeño hermano que encontré aquel día en la isla - Antes de contestar a tu pregunta tengo que confesarte algo

-Claro, Sr. Albafica… Se encuentra bien? – Añadió preocupado

-No, no estoy bien. Yo… Yo hice algo terrible

-Estoy seguro de que usted no podría hacer nada que fuera terrible, así que no sea tan duro consigo mismo – Añadió con una sonrisa

-No deberías de tenerme en tan alta estima, se que no lo harás después de lo que tengo que contarte

-Adelante, lo escucho - Me respondió con tono un tanto dudoso

-Pefko yo… yo… yo besé a Agasha

Casi se le salen los ojos de la sorpresa y antes de que pudiera decir algo más continúe

-Fue algo que se dio y la verdad es que no fue planeado, solamente sucedió y ya, si te lo preguntas fui yo quien la besó ella no tuvo nada que ver en eso, creo… creo que inclusive se molestó un poco – El recordar la pequeña rabieta que hizo Agasha ese día y como se plantó frente a mi me saco una sonrisa que no pude ocultar

-Usted. Besó. A. La. Srita. Agasha.

Estaba esperando que se me fuera a golpes o que me dijera que me odiaba pero su semblante era de incredulidad más que de enojo, se quedó pensativo por algunos minutos más y después dijo

-Eso. Eso es… Eso es Fantastico!

Qué?! Acaso ese niño estaba loco? Había besado a Agasha, Su Agasha y me decía que eso era fantástico, sinceramente yo no le encontraba ni pies ni cabeza al asunto

-Fantástico dices?

-Sí, es totalmente fantástico, dígame está enamorado de la Srita Agasha? Usted la ama?

Al escuchar esa pregunta me atraganté con mi propia saliva tosiendo levemente mientras trataba de encontrar que decir. Estaba yo enamorado de ella? La verdad es que no lo sabía, nunca había amado a alguien de esa manera y no conocía ese sentimiento en absoluto así que respondí con la verdad

-Yo, no lo se

-Pues debería de descubrirlo lo antes posible porque si usted la amara y ella lo amara sería lo más genial del mundo

-No creo que ella pueda amarme

-Porque piensa eso Sr Albafica?

-Porque ella te ama a ti, ustedes dos están juntos y yo jamás me atrevería a…- La sonora carcajada de Pefko interrumpió mis palabras

-Que estamos juntos, como se le ocurrió eso?

-Ella me lo dijo, después del incidente del jardín mientras te llevaba a su habitación ella me dijo que estaban juntos

-Jajaja! Si, lo estamos pero de una manera muy diferente, solo compartimos habitación, eso era a lo que ella se refería

Escuchar esas palabras me abrió el mundo, la mujer con la que había estado soñando en mis días de convalecencia, la chica valiente que se le había plantado a un espectro, según me contó Shion, aquella pequeña que dio su sangre para regresarme a la vida y que me había prometido jamás dejarme solo era libre, libre!

-Ella lo sabe?

-Cómo?

-Ella sabe que usted siente algo? Porque usted siente algo por ella, verdad?

-Yo….

-Se hacer tarde y aún tengo que preparar unos cuantos ungüentos para los caballeros heridos, así que me marcho –anunció el pequeño Pefko interrumpiendo el silencio que siguió a la mitad de mi respuesta a su pregunta – pero si me permite comentarle algo pienso que debería decírselo, claro si es que siente algo por ella. Sr. Albafica estamos en una guerra y por lo que he podido ver nadie tiene el mañana asegurado, pudiera ser cualquiera de nosotros el siguiente en morir y sería una verdadera pena que si usted siente algo por Agasha jamás se lo dijera, eso es de cobardes y estoy seguro que usted no lo es

-Pefko, yo – Porque demonios no podía más que contestarle a ese pequeño palabras cortas y sin sentido?

-No tiene que decirme nada a mí, solo piénselo, sería maravilloso que usted y ella terminaran juntos, ambos significan mucho para mí y nada me pondría más contento que verlos juntos y felices, yo lo apruebo – Añadió con una sonrisa en los labios mientras se daba media vuelta y salía de la casa de Piscis


	17. Complicaciones

**Gente de mi vida! despues de varios días desaparecida he regresado con la nueva entrega del, hasta ahora complicado romance de Agasha y Albafica, mil gracias a todos por sus comentarios y sus visitas que son el combustible para que esta historia siga brillando, de verdad que no saben lo super bien que me hace leerlos, me alegra el día saber que existen personas a las que les gusta lo que sale de mi cabecita loca.**

**Sin más preámbulo****les dejo el capítulo.**

**Mil besos y la verdad es que cualquier cosa estoy aquí para ustedes.**

**les dejo la dirección de mi blog por si gustan darse una vuelta por ahí, no lo he actualizado en bastante tiempo pero prometo hacerlo :3**

** .com**

Nuevamente pasaron varios días sin saber absolutamente nada de Albafica, la verdad es que una paranoia comenzó a desarrollarse en lo más profundo de la parte lógica de mi cerebro enraizando un mantra que se repetía una y otra vez: "te está evitando" "se oculta de ti". Lo único que podía hacer para silenciar esa voz era mantenerme ocupada y debo decir que en ese menester me lucí, si no estaba ayudando a los enfermos y heridos con Pefko, estaba desarrollando mi cosmos y entrenado con Yuzuriha, ayudando en la limpieza del santuario, haciéndole compañía a la Srita Sasha y poniendo especial atención a las lecciones del Sr. Degel ya que muy amablemente aceptó enseñarme a leer las estrellas y dejarme pasar un poco más de tiempo en la biblioteca de la casa de acuario y finalmente asombrándome día con día con la muy particular manera ve ver la vida del Sr. Kardia.

Aunque al principio me pareció un poco excéntrico el Sr. Kardia es en el fondo una persona en extremo amable y su muy particular manera de ver la vida hace que se plantee las más locas de las ideas, era el quien se había convertido en mi amigo y hasta cierto punto en mi confidente en los días que siguieron a la montaña de sensaciones después de lo que ocurrió con Albafica, en los pocos días en los que lo había tratado profundamente llegué a quererle como un hermano, título que el mismo se adjudicó después de que le contara mi encuentro con el espectro y la manera en la que le grité que era un idiota y que lo odiaba, citando sus palabras dijo con su típica sonrisa de lado justo antes de dar un mordisco a una manzana roja mientras limpiaba las lágrimas que eran consecuencia de las carcajadas que mi historia le arrancó "ya está, si eso no te hace la mujer más desquiciada que conozco no se que lo hará, nunca tuve hermanas pero estoy seguro de que si las hubiera tenido serian iguales que tu, además no podemos negar que es posible que de alguna forma estemos emparentados así que apartir de hoy te adopto como mi pequeña hermana"; A esas palabras les siguió un monumental ceño fruncido de mi parte a lo que el añadió "o acaso tienes miedo de ser la hermana del Gran Kardia Santo dorado de escorpión?".

Después de ese día se tomó bastante enserio eso de ser familia, desayunábamos juntos, le preguntaba al Sr. Degel por mis "progresos escolares", como los llamaba el, se encargó de que aprendiera a leer y escribir y se hizo presente en mis entrenamientos con Yuzuriha, de hecho se ofreció a ser mi compañero más de una vez, cuando llegaba el final del día y me escoltaba camino de regreso a la habitación en la cámara del patriarca que aun compartía con Pefko era cuando charlábamos de una manera tan amena y cómoda que el hecho de pasar por las casa vacías de los caballeros caídos poco a poco fue convirtiéndose en algo soportable, nuestra rutina siempre era la misma, me esperaba en la casa de Aries donde intercambiábamos unas palabras con El ón (cuando estaba ahí) o con Yuzuriha antes de que se marchara y una vez hecho esto comenzábamos a subir uno a uno los escalones que atravesaban el santuario pasando por todas y cada una de las casa hablando de todo y de nada, dejando flores en la entrada de las casa de los caballeros caídos y saludando a quienes aun se encontraban resguardando su templo. Tanto me había abierto con el Sr. Kardia que solía decirme que podía identificar todos los sentimientos escritos en mi rostro. Varias veces me trató de interrogar para poder sacarme la razón por la cual siempre que llegaba a la casa de piscis me ponía extremadamente nerviosa y me veía un poco desilusionada al salir de la misma sin éxito, yo jamás revelaría lo que ocurrió con Albafica, y menos sabiendo o más bien queriendo negar que había sido algo que solo pasó aquella vez y que nada en este mundo permitiría que volviera a suceder.

Una de esas tantas noches rutinarias mientras subíamos los escalones del santuario El Sr Degel nos detuvo en la entrada de su templo

-Buenas Noches Agasha, Kardia

-Buenas noches Sr. Degel

-Que hay?

-Kardia, podrías por favor regalarme unos minutos, tengo que hablar contigo un momento

-Claro, en cuanto deje a Agasha en su Habitación regreso y hablamos

-La verdad es que esperaba que fuera antes, no podría ser en este momento? no llevará mucho tiempo – Pidió El Sr. Degel

-Está bien – Respondió el Sr. Kardia mirándolo – Te molesta esperarme un poco mientras hablo con el?

-No para nada, puedo esperarlos al final del corredor que conecta las casas, además me vendría bien un descanso, hoy Yuzuriha barrió el suelo conmigo – le respondí con una sonrisa incomoda recordando lo que la amena platica con el Santo de Escorpio me hizo olvidar, que mi cuerpo era un manojo de músculos adoloridos

-En un momento regresamos, espero no te ofendas – fueron las palabras del Sr. Degel

-Para nada, no se preocupe

-Gracias, ahora vuelvo – me dijo el Sr. Kardia mientras emprendía el camino al lado de su amigo.

Estoy casi segura que lo que sea que trataron esos dos era algo de suma importancia ya que los segundos se hicieron minutos, los minutos horas y ellas se tradujeron en un cansancio sumamente pesado e insoportable para la masa de dolor que era mi cuerpo, cuando sentí que no podía mas con ese invisible rival me dispuse a buscar algo con que escribir una pequeña nota, encontrando sobre un escritorio un tintero y un pequeño pedazo de pergamino y trazando lo mejor que pude las palabras lo dejé en el lugar más visible del lugar donde había esperado por horas, una vez que eso estuvo listo me encaminé hacia la casa de piscis (seguramente vacía por que el guardián prefería huir de mi como si fuera la peste andando olvidado así su deber como santo) con calma y disfrutando de la pequeña briza que, aunque era cálida, acentuaba mucho mas la tetricidad que había envuelto al santuario desde que inició la guerra.

Entrar yo sola a la casa de piscis me daba un poco de miedo, a quien quiero engañar?, Me daba tanto miedo que de solo pensarlo hacia a mi esfínter tener la urgente necesidad de vaciarse en el mismo piso de la entrada, lo único que me mantenía avanzando eran los mantras en mi cabeza (útiles por una vez desde que aparecieron) los cuales me repetían que el no estría ahí, que me estaba evitando.

Comencé a caminar dirigiéndome dentro de la casa con paso lento e inseguro mientras las malditas paredes abovedadas hacían los hacían resonar de una manera excesivamente ruidosa, como queriendo anunciar mi presencia a los cuatro vientos, temiendo encontrarlo apresuré el paso hasta que casi rallaba en el trote y cuando estaba ya distinguiendo la luz de la enorme puesta que conducía al Jardín que dividía esa casa con mi destino final una voz me detuvo

-Acaso tu "Caballero acompañante" tuvo cosas más importantes que hacer como para no escoltarte esta noche?

Que?! Albafica apareció de las sombras mientras yo me quedé en Shock debido a la sorpresa justo en la puerta que dividía su casa de los escalones que conducían al jardín. Sus pasos repiquetearon en el espacio abovedado de la casa mientras se acercaba a mi desde unos cuantos metros atrás

-Que no deberías ser su principal prioridad?

-No entiendo a que te refieres – Añadí en un susurro manteniendo la vista fija en el jardín que de pronto se volvió extremadamente fascinante

-Nunca has sido buena mentirosa sabes? – me dijo deteniéndose a centímetros de mi

-No estoy mintiendo, no tengo porque hacerlo, ya que no hay nada que ocultar

-De verdad? No puedes pensar en nada que hayas ocultado?

-No

-Alguna "promesa" y cierto "sello" muy particular que tuviste con alguien?

Que?! Acaso estaba implicando que yo tenía algo que ver con el Sr. Kardia y que había ocultado lo que había pasado entre nosotros de el por eso? Como demonios se atreve!, en ese momento la sentí, como subía por mi garganta desde los mas profundo de mis entrañas esa diarrea verbal que tan típicamente aparecía en mis momentos de ira

-Sabes una cosa?! – Le grité encarándolo – No puedo creer que estés diciendo eso, primero haces de mi un manojo de nervios, luego me besas, después me haces la promesa de que jamás volveré a estar sola y yo estúpidamente te creo reafirmando tu promesa con una de mi parte, únicamente para desaparecer de la faz de la tierra y evitarme como si tuviera la peste o que se yo siendo este tu gran final, venir a ofenderme y a manchar mi amistad con el Sr Kardia con tus idiotas suposiciones? Yo no tengo idea de con que tipo de personas te hayas topado en la vida pero por lo menos yo no soy así.

-Tu… - se quedó callado un momento asimilando la furia de mis palabras – Nadie. Mas. Se. Te . Debe. Acercar. Nadie. Te. Puede. Encontrar. Más Hermosa. Que..

-Que?! – sus palabras resonaron en mi cabeza pude escuchar mi corazón rompiéndose en mil pedazos mientras las lágrimas que había logrado mantener a raya ganaron terreno corriendo por mis mejillas, el no creía que yo fuera hermosa

-Y que si alguien más la encuentra hermosa? – una voz seguida de pasos retumbó en la casa

-Que pasaría si alguien encontrara, en contra de tus predicciones, a Agasha la mujer más hermosa de este planeta? no solo por dentro sino también por fuera – la voz y la figura del Sr. Kardia hicieron presencia en el lugar donde nos encontrábamos Albafica y yo


	18. Enfrentamientos

**Amores de mi vida y bebés de Luz! **

**Paso rapidísimo a dejarles el nuevo capitulo del romance de estos pequeñuelos...**

**Espero les guste...**

**Mil Gracias, besos y así... De verdad me encantaría invitarles un trago a todos en agradecimiento a su gusto por esta historia...**

**Los quiero mil! **

El Sr. Kardia detuvo sus pasos casi frente a Albafica

-Veo que la costumbre pedir permiso para pasar por las casas ajenas se ha sobre valuado últimamente.

-Claro que tenía la intención de pedir permiso Albafica, pero como el guardián de la casa estaba demasiado ocupado para custodiar su entrada no pude tener ese placer.

Sentí como el universo de ambos acrecentaba su fulgor mientras se miraban fijamente a los ojos

-Pero dime una cosa Piscis, porque no respondes a mi pregunta?

-No existe respuesta ya que la persona que mencionas en la misma no existe – respondió Albafica con una voz dura mirándome directamente

-Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de eso?

-Simplemente lo sé

El fulgor de ambos universos seguía creciendo casi al grado de la incomodidad y tención del momento

-Debo marcharme- añadí con el corazón hecho trizas gracias a las palabras de Albafica – Estoy demasiado cansada… de todo

Di media vuelta y comencé a caminar hacia la salida de la casa, no avancé ni dos pasos cuando un brazo detuvo mi andar sosteniéndome del codo

-Creo que tú y yo aún tenemos mucho de qué hablar, así que no te puedes marchar todavía

-No veo de que tema tengamos que hablar Albafica, además como ya lo dije antes estoy sumamente cansada y desearía estar a solas un momento, tal vez otro día… - respondí en un suspiro

-No, no puede ser otro día. Solo pido unos minutos de tu tiempo

Sentí un pequeño jalón en el codo y me gire lo suficientemente rápido como para poder observar como el Sr. Kardia tomaba el brazo de Albafica y lo forzaba a soltarme

-La Srita dijo no, porque no respetas su decisión?

-Nada de esto es de tu incumbencia Kardia, así que te suplico no te entrometas en cosas que no entiendes

-No hay gran cosa que entender Piscis, ella dijo "No" y eso es perfectamente entendible en cualquier parte e idioma del mundo, no crees?

El universo de Albafica brilló de una manera espectacular rodeando su ser de una aura dorada al escuchar las palabras del Sr. Kardia y en sus ojos se encontraba dibujada una mirada asesina, si ambos seguían así lo único que iban a pasar eran cosas malas, muy malas…

-Sr. Kardia, porque no espera por mí en la salida del templo, solo resuelvo este pequeño incidente y lo alcanzo

-Pero… Estas segura?- Me preguntó el Sr. Kardia un poco desconfiado

-No serán más de 5 minutos, es más, si tardo más de eso en salir entre por mí, está bien?

Al decir estas palabras la mirada de Albafica me enfocó y en sus ojos se podía leer una mezcla entre sorpresa, dolor, tristeza y enojo

-Está bien – dijo el Sr. Kardia – no más de 5 minutos o vendré por ti y está vez no seré tan educado para pedirte que salgamos de aquí

-No se preocupe, no será necesario

Un suspiro salió de los labios del Sr. Kardia mientras retiraba su mano de la de Albafica y recorría los metros faltantes que lo conducirían a la salida del Templo.

Una vez que la figura del Sr. Kardia estuvo lejos de mi visión, el orificio de mi corazón tembló, recordándome el dolor que sentía en ese momento gracias a las palabras de Albafica. Tome todos esos sentimientos y los encerré tras la puerta de la bóveda que había construido en mi cabeza, una vez fuera el dolor lo único que prevaleció fue la rabia, una rabia que hacia arder mi sangre al punto de la ebullición, entregándome por completo a ella di media vuelta una vez mas y me le planté de frente al creador de la misma

-Bien, tienes 5 malditos minutos, así que habla y di lo que tengas que decir rápido, porque no pienso demorarme ni un minuto más aquí

-Imagino que regalarme un minuto más iría en contra de la devoción que le profesas a tu perro faldero, verdad?

Sus palabras sacaron de mi una pequeña carcajada disfrazada de suspiro

-Pefko es un mentiroso… - Dije a nadie en específico y estas palabras descolocaron por completo a Albafica que me miró de una manera consternada

-Porque lo dices? – Me preguntó extrañado

-Porque el siempre me ha dicho que tu eres una persona reservada, amable, calmada, que jamás se sale de sus cabales, que jamás se molesta y que jamás podría hacer sentir mal a nadie… supongo que tal vez él no te conoce tanto como yo… o tal vez yo no te conozco lo suficiente… Como sea el caso… Creo que conocemos a Albaficas diferentes y sinceramente en este momento me gustaría cambiar de lugares con el y tener la oportunidad de convivir con el Albafica que recordaba, Aquel que conocí una tarde lluviosa en el santuario y que tuvo un detalle con una desconocida cualquiera, aquel que prometió valientemente proteger mi villa y a mi gente, aquel que llegó al borde de la muerte por cumplir una promesa… El me cae mucho mejor que tu- respondí mirándolo en el momento en que terminaba mi discurso

-Verdaderamente eso piensas de mi?

-Así es… - Lamenté decirlo en el momento en que mis palabras salieron de mi boca

-Creo entonces que no hay nada más que se pueda agregar a esta conversación –Respondió y su voz sonó un poco extraña

-Muy bien – Añadí guiada por su respuesta seca – Entonces me marcho..

Otra vez me giré sobre los talones tratando de ser extremadamente fuerte para no derrumbarme, por lo menos no en la casa de Piscis. Cada paso que daba me hacía sentir como si uno de esos gitanos pertenecientes a los circos rodantes que se instalaban en la villa de vez en cuando estuviera lanzando dagas siendo mi corazón la hermosa mujer a la que se los lanzaba, solo que conmigo siempre fallaba y los encajaba uno a uno en mi de por si desgarrado órgano.

"Camina, Respira, un pie luego el otro, vamos! Ya casi estamos fuera" fue el mantra que cree para darme fuerza y ayudar a mi cerebro a recordar las funciones básicas para sobrevivir, ya que este se había desconectado de mi cuerpo hacía algunos momentos, al momento de ver el arco que señalaba la salida de la casa de Piscis, todo mi cuerpo se tensó sabiendo que debía prepararse para entrar en modo "control de daños" ya que no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que colapsara. Justo antes de que mis pies cruzaran el arco y lograra salir de ahí la lejana pero aun visible figura de Albafica y su voz aun sonando extraña se dirigieron a mi cuando voltee para dar una última mirada al templo

-Eres solo tu quien conoce a ese otro Albafica, Sabes?, Eres la única persona que ha despertado esa clase de sentimientos en mi, y no solo los que mencionaste, si no muchos otros más de los que siempre había escuchado hablar pero jamás había tenido la dicha de experimentar, no es una mentira lo que dijo Pefko, siempre he logrado mantener la cordura y la calma en la mayoría de las situaciones pero cuando estoy contigo, cerca de ti, cuando estamos juntos es como si automáticamente se creara esta energía que es imposible de sobrellevar y achicharra la parte lógica de mi persona… No es que sea malo contigo, es solo que simplemente me hacer perder el control, me haces perder la razón.

Dicho esto, Albafica dio media vuelta y caminó de regreso a lo más profundo de su casa mientras yo, gracias al impacto que dejó su discurso en mi corazón y mis nervios comencé a retroceder y justo cuando la brisa cálida y el resplandor que el Lienzo creado por Alone golpearon mi cara, la bóveda en la que había guardado todos los sentimientos creados hace unos momentos se desbordó y me hice pedazos.


	19. Refuerzos

**Manas, santas y santos, adorados, idolatrados, Mis vidas adoradas! de la vida, del amor! muñecas y muñecos, puerocos, lagartones, pollodrilas!**

**Les vengo a dejar la nueva entrega de esta su historia, espero les guste... en fics que he estado leyendo muchos dicen "pues ya vamos en la recta final" y así pero la verdad es que yo no los puedo decir eso por que esta histria se escribe horas antes de que ustedes la lean, yo escribo y subo inmediatamente, así que sinceramente no se cuantos capítulos falten para el final, espero no aburrirlos y si es así diganmelo... de verdad me encantaría que me dieran predicciones o sugerencias de que es lo que les gustaría que pasara con esta historia ya que es de ustedes y para ustedes...**

**los amo demasiado...**

Faltaba poco… faltaba poco para que los cinco minutos que me pidió se cumplieran, no iba a dejar pasar ni un segundo más, no podía permitir que alguien o algo le hicieran daño, como es que alguien puede siquiera concebir la idea de hacer sentir mal a una chica como Agasha?

-Simplemente no lo entiendo – dije estas palabras en voz alta comenzado a caminar hacia la puerta del jardín de la casa de piscis.

Agasha! El retumbar de sus inseguros pasos desvió mi atención para poder darme cuenta que ella estaba saliendo de la casa, caminando de espaldas y totalmente fuera de sí, justo cuando vi que daba un traspié aceleré mi velocidad al máximo alcanzándola antes que tocara de rodillas el suelo

-Agasha! Estas bien? –La urgencia en mi voz mostraba lo preocupado que me encontraba en ese momento, cuando la respuesta a mi pregunta no fueron palabras si no un lamento convertido en sollozo la furia comenzó a crecer en mi interior

-Qué pasó? Te hizo daño? – Pregunté sacudiendo un poco sus hombros haciendo incapié con ese movimiento en la urgencia de su respuesta.

Otro Sollozo.

-Agasha, responde por favor! –Mi preocupación crecía mientras pronunciaba estas palabras – Agasha…

La respuesta a mis palabras fueron los brazos de Agasha encerrándome en un desesperado abrazo lo que me descolocó por un minuto tanto mental como físicamente logrando que ambos cayéramos al suelo

-Agasha! Estas bien? – Añadí totalmente apanicado por la manera en la que su llanto había pasado de pequeños sollozos lastimeros a lágrimas dolorosas y espasmos corporales

-Lléveme!, por favor Sr. Kardia lléveme!… sáqueme de aquí –su voz sonaba totalmente carente de fuerza, rota, obscura, desolada… Escuchar esas palabras, ver el estado en el que estaba, las gruesas lagrimas cayendo por sus mejillas cual pedazos de cristal cuando una lámpara se rompe despertó Una furia desmedida que apareció en mi interior haciendo que el corazón comenzara a latir extremadamente rápido generando que el calor en él se elevara de una manera que rayaba en el peligro, encendí mi cosmos al máximo lanzando una advertencia en él, una mortal y dolorosa advertencia en forma de imagen, mi imagen clavando todas y cada una de las agujas escarlata en los órganos vitales del caballero de piscis, quería que viera lo que estaba planeando para el…

"Prepárate porque vendré por ti y desgarraré tu maldito rostro!" fue el mensaje que siguió a la imagen. No tuve tiempo de realizar más amenazas ya que Agasha me abrazó fuertemente diciendo en un susurro

-Por favor, solo lléveme a mi habitación… Sáqueme de aquí

Sus palabras resonaron dentro de mi regresando a su lugar mis prioridades así que me puse de pie y la levanté en mis brazos, era tan ligera, se veía tan indefensa aunque realmente no lo era, había visto y entrenado con ella, estaba seguro que con el entrenamiento adecuado y la tutoría correcta esta pequeña podría llegar a ser letal, el cosmos que poseía era enorme y aun se encontraba en la etapa media de su desarrollo…En la media! Para ser casi principiante eso era lo mejor que había después de Regulos, claro; pero la verdad de las cosas era que Agasha no tenía nada que envidiarle al pequeño prodigio de Leo, ella era un prodigio por derecho propio, en los pocos meses que llevaba bajo entrenamiento ya había podido perfeccionar dos ataques de cosmo y según lo que hablamos Degel y yo hace un momento gracias a eso las cosas para esta pequeña estaban a punto de cambiar drásticamente en el peor momento posible.

Comencé a correr a máxima velocidad llevándola a la puerta de su habitación en pocos segundos, cuando me detuve aún seguía llorando de manera desesperada

-Agasha, no puedes pretender que siga haciendo caso omiso a tu manera de llorar, por favor dime que te pasa, te hizo algo? Te hirió? Porque si lo hizo, si se atrevió a ponerte una mano encima te juro que lo pagará y demasiado caro!. Dime, te hizo daño?

El silencio que siguió a mis palabras fue un poco más de los que habría esperado de ella aunque las palabras que le siguieron me dejaron totalmente pasmado

-Si… El me lastimó – dijo ella y rápidamente añadió – pero no de manera fisca, si no sentimental, aunque la verdad es que quien se lastimó fui yo sola, ya que cree y creí cosas que verdaderamente no existían ahí, él jamás hizo nada para alentar mis ilusiones, solo fui yo que malinterpreté sus acciones… No creo que eso merezca el doloroso castigo que le prometió, sí, me había lastimado ya que técnicamente aunque si fue el quien me lastimó aclarando que sus intenciones no eran otras que solo ser amable fui yo quien se lo buscó en primer lugar viendo cosas que no existían.

Las palabras de Agasha sonaban totalmente dolorosas con un dejo de ironía, abrió la puerta de su habitación y justo cuando me disponía a alejarme para que pudiera descansar tomó mi mano y volteó su mirada hacia el espacio detrás de su espalda donde yo me encontraba

-No se vaya Sr. Kardia, lo que menos quiero en estos momentos es estar sola, no le prometo ser la mejor compañía, de hecho le aseguro que no lo seré pero no existe en este momento otra persona cercana a mi a quien le tenga la confianza suficiente para pedirle esto, así que por favor Sr. Kardia le pido que no me deje sola

Dolor… eso era lo que iba a presenciar si me quedaba con ella, el dolor de un corazón roto aunque realmente si sus palabras eran ciertas, si había sido ella quien malentendió las acciones de Albafica, el verdaderamente hizo algo honorable aclarando la situación y no aprovechándose de ella pero aun así el hecho de ver lo mucho que esta situación logro perturbarla me hacía querer partirle la cara a Piscis, por mas que no soportara verla así tampoco podía desentenderme y dejarla sola, eso sería de cobardes así que decidí quedarme y lidiar con la situación como yo lo hago con las situaciones dolorosas

-Claro que me quedo, Agasha. Solo dame unos segundos – dije soltándome de sus mano – vuelvo enseguida, espérame adentro – le dirigí un giño alejándome de ahí a máxima velocidad alcanzando mi destino en pocos segundos, una enorme puerta tallada exquisitamente en madera se encontraba frente a mi, tomé el pomo dorado y lo giré empujando un poco para que la sorprendentemente ligera puerta se abriera, me interné en la habitación que se encontraba mayormente en la penumbra siendo iluminada únicamente por los rayos despedidos gracias al lienzo de Hades que se filtraban por la ventana abierta, rápidamente me hice camino entre repisas y corredores hasta dar con mi objetivo, lo tome y caminé de regreso a la puerta por la que había entrado, cerré la puerta al salir y entes de dirigirme a la habitación de Agasha hice una segunda parada rescatando de otra habitación dos instrumentos mas que eran los faltantes para poder hacer la situación más llevadera para ambos.

Tomé la velocidad de la luz en centésimas de segundo y en menos tiempo del esperado llegué a la puerta final, con unos pequeños golpes anuncié mi presencia abriendo la puerta con la mano que tenía libre sin esperar repuesta alguna

-Agasha… ya estoy aquí…- añadí hablándole a la obscuridad.

Una pequeña llama se encendió en la habitación desde un pequeño banco de madera junto a la cama lanzando destellos que iluminaban el triste semblante de Agasha.

-Entre por favor – indicó haciendo un ademán para indicarme que me sentara junto a ella en la cama

Caminé los pocos metros que separaban la cama de la puerta y me senté en el lugar que me indico y mirándola le dije

-Perdón por la tardanza peo tenía que traer refuerzos…

-Refuerzos –su mirada y su voz mostrando curiosidad mezclada con sombro

-Si, te vez tan mal que fui a hablar con los dioses y aunque todos me escucharon debido a mi gran ecuanimidad y soltura para la oratoria, solo uno de ellos tomó acciones para ayudarnos y nos envió refuerzos

La sombra de una sonrisa pareció en su rostro andes de que agregara

-En ese caso dime, quien fue el dios a quien le fuiste a contar mi pena y tan amablemente decidió ayúdame…

Levanté la mano donde sostenía los objetos que fui a buscar hace un momento

-Que esto? – preguntó un poco sorprendida

-Vino… - dije mientras destapaba la botella y comenzaba a verter el obscuro líquido en las copas de plata que había traído

-Eso lo se, pero no se ve como cualquier vino, de donde lo sacaste?

-Es impresionante que sepas sobre vinos, te lo reconocería si acaso no fuera totalmente sencillo adivinar que este es el mejor vino de la reserva privada del patriarca y digamos que estos son los refuerzos que el dios Dionisio envió como regalo para nosotros

-Sr. Kardia está usted loco! Eso es del patriarca!

-Tienes razón pero considerando que técnicamente el patriarca es Shion y es un caballero dorado, lo que lo hace mi compañero de batallas y amigo no creo que le importe… aunque sinceramente dudo que siquiera se de cuenta… pero si te preocupa tanto que lo haga en caso de que así sea le diré la verdad, ahora – dije extendiendo una de las copas hacia ella – antes de que cualquier otra cosa sea dicha, bebe…

-Pero…

-Te propongo un trato… juguemos a algo, tu podrás preguntarme lo que desees y yo tengo que contestar con la verdad por mas vergonzosa y dolorosa que sea y tu harás lo mismo y por cada copa que bebamos completamente ganaremos el derecho de no contestar una pregunta, la que nosotros elijamos, que te parece?

Sin decir absolutamente nada observé como levantó su brazo empujando la copa y su cabeza hacia atrás tomando en grandes tragos el contenido de la misma, una vez que todo el vino pasó de la copa a su boca, utilizó su antebrazo para limpiarse los labios y dijo

-Está bien, pero yo comienzo…


	20. Profecías

**Lo siento! no pude contenerme mis amores!**

**Pero como llegó la inspiración a mi he escrito un nuevo capitulo de la historia entre estos dos... **

**la verdad creo que es un poco controversial :P pero debido a que en este espacio TODO puede suceder me tomé la libertad de seguír ese camino...**

**Esta vez necesito de su retroalimentación más que nunca ya que lo que se lea en este capitulo podría cambiar el futuro de nuestros personajes para siempre (que melodramática)**

**A fin de cuentas espero que les guste y que no terminen con cara de WTF al final... bueno, espero que si lo hagan pero que los sorprenda de una buena manera...**

**Espero sus commments y sus insultos al final...**

**Los adoro de por vida**

Después de aquella noche donde absolutamente todo había sido un gran malentendido Agasha me huía, se escondía de mí, cuando acaso nos cruzábamos por un segundo desaparecía inmediatamente, no sé cómo lo hizo pero logró encontrar una manera de pasar por mi casa sin ser percibida ni vista, no había tenido oportunidad de hablar con ella… Acaso estaría en estos momentos con él?.

El Simple hecho de recordar la manera en que Kardia y ella se habían vuelto tan amigos, tan íntimos me generaba un malestar y una rabia que nacía en lo más profundo de mi pecho, si acaso los veía juntos entrenando o simplemente caminando por el santuario mi día se arruinaba por completo sumergiéndome en un estado de mal humor hasta que mi cansado cuerpo se rendía sobre mi cama, que podría ofrecerle a Él alguien como Ella? Acaso ella quería lo que él le ofrecía? Tal vez ella encontraba fascinante la manera tan peculiar de ser de Kardia… Sí, creo que es eso, en muchos aspectos ambos son unos idiotas que se dejan llevar por sus sentimientos en el momento menos oportuno y ambos suelen tener una actitud descarada ante las situaciones peligrosas, ambos son extremadamente fuertes y valientes, tienen demasiadas cosas en común, cosas que yo no tengo, que nosotros nunca tuvimos, Aunque lo más importante es que él puede tocarla, que él jamás tendrá que preocuparse por que su toque le sea mortal, que él no tiene que cuidar todos y cada uno de sus movimientos ya que si por un segundo permitiera que su control se rompiera las consecuencias podrían ser fatales para el objeto de su adoración, "pero ella es inmune a tu veneno" acotó esa voz que provenía del lugar donde todas mis esperanzas se quedaron enterradas en el momento en que ella partió de la casa de Piscis aquella noche, parece que se negaban a morir, "Tú, puedes tocarla y ella no morirá" "Ella te salvó la vida" "Ella te prometió que jamás te dejaría solo" "Ella respondió tu beso aquel día"

-Pero ella tomó su decisión, Ella lo eligió a él –Respondí en voz alta a las afirmaciones hechas por aquellas esperanzas

-Solicito permiso para pasar por tu casa – una voz alejó de golpe la discusión mental con mi yo interno

-Adelante, permiso concedido

-Buen día Albafica –La voz me saludó mientras una silueta iba tomando forma conforme se acercaba recorriendo el corredor principal de la casa de Piscis

-Buen día Degel

-Como te encuentras hoy, como va tu recuperación?

-Excelente gracias por preguntar, Puedo decir que ya me siento más que listo para regresar al campo de batalla, mis heridas ya están casi completamente curadas internamente y las externas hace mucho que sanaron pero aun así Atena me ha ordenado no pelear aún, prohibido es la palabra correcta

-Ya veo, debe ser extremadamente frustrante para ti el acatar esa orden…

-Lo es, no sabes cuantas veces me he sentido impotente al no poder ayudar en nada más que la planeación estratégica y los entrenamientos de los aprendices. Cada vez que miro al cielo y veo el lienzo que Hades ha creado mi furia crece un poco más debido a que no puedo hacer nada para ayudar, además de eso ayer por la tarde el caballero del cuervo regresó de Italia

-Sí Algo escuché al respecto, fue enviado a monitorear los alrededores del lugar en espera de encontrar algo que pudiéramos usar contra Hades no es así?

-En efecto pero lo único que encontró en ese lugar fue obscuridad, Italia fue tragada totalmente por la obscuridad y ahora aparece en el Lienzo de Hades

-Así que por eso es que ahora Italia es visible en el Lienzo, espero que podamos hacer algo para detener esto, de lo contrario…

-Lo sé, es por eso que me siento tan impotente…

Unos cuantos minutos de silencio siguieron a las palabras finales que salieron de mi boca, después de eso la pregunta que lanzó Degel me desconcertó de sobremanera

-Eres muy cercano a la pequeña discípula de Yuzuriha? Agasha?

-Qué?! Por… Porque la pregunta?

-Albafica, es más que obvio para alguien que tenga un pensamiento razonable que Agasha Significa algo para ti, si no quieres compartir tus sentimientos conmigo está bien, no tienes que hacerlo pero por lo menos debo… creo que debes saber esto, sé que ahora ella se encuentra pasando mucho tiempo con Kardia pero eso no se prolongará por mucho más así que te pido tomes en consideración lo que te voy a decir

Las palabras que salieron de la boca de Degel me confundieron totalmente, como es que sabía que yo sentía algo por Agasha? y como es que podía estar tan seguro que ella y Kardia no estarían juntos por más tiempo?

Las estrellas, Claro! Degel Sabe leer las estrellas y en ellas se encuentran todas las respuestas, recordar eso hizo que mi curiosidad tomara por completo el control de mi razón

-Adelante Degel, dime lo que tengas que decir

-No puedo revelar demasiado, eso ya lo sabes pero lo que sí puedo revelar está en este pergamino, por favor te pido que una vez que conozcas lo que hay en el interior me prometas que jamás revelarás la información que contiene y que por ningún motivo interferirás con los designios de los dioses y del universo para el futuro cueste lo que cueste

Una vez dicho esto levantó la mano en la cual sostenía un pergamino y este estaba sellado con cera roja y en los bordes con letras negras se leía el nombre de Agasha

-Por mi orgullo y honor como caballero de más alto rango prometo jamás revelar el contenido de la información que se encuentra escrita en este pergamino ni intervenir en el futuro de la o las personas que se mencionen en el mismo, de romper mi promesa esperaré el castigo impuesto catalogado como Alta traición al romper un pacto de caballeros y aceptaré que se me sea nombrado como un cobarde por toda la eternidad

El juramento de cosmos era la manera más formal de realizar un pacto entre caballeros y las consecuencias de romperlos eran terribles ya que implicaba la pérdida del honor, razón por la cual me pareció que era justo que ese fuera el pacto que utilizara para reafirmar la confianza que Degel estaba depositando en mi

-Muchas gracias, ahora me retiro hace ya varios minutos que la Diosa Atena ha solicitado mi presencia en la cámara del patriarca y no es correcto que la haga esperar, pero antes de que lo leas debo confesarte algo

-Sí

-No eres el único que conoce o más bien que conocerá esta información

-Te molestará decirme quien más lo sabe? – Pregunté haciendo como si ya tuviera conocimiento de lo que había escrito en el pergamino

-Solo los que importan

-Te molestará ser un poco más específico?

-Lo sabe la Diosa Atena, Shion, Sísifo, Yuzuriha, Kardia y Yo

-Kardia? Que tiene que ver él en todo esto?

-Lo sabe porque es mi amigo y porque para él la Srita Agasha significa mucho, además de que la principal razón por la cual se enteró es porque no conoce el concepto de privacidad en lo absoluto – Añadió Degel retomando su camino hacia el recinto patriarcal, justo antes de salir de mi templo se giró y me dijo

-Recuerda no interferir y no decir una palabra

-Entendido

Reanudando su camino y dándome la espala retomó el paso para salir de mi Templo, tuve que esperar hasta que su silueta ya no fuera visible para correr a la velocidad de la luz y encerrarme en el ala privada del templo listo para poder comenzar a desentrañar la información que me había sido proporcionada por Delgel, al momento de desenrollar el pergamino lo primero que pude ver fue su nombre a modo de título en la parte superior:

AGASHA

Fecha de Nacimiento: 18 de marzo 1726

Edad: 17 años

Signo zodiacal: Piscis

Lugar de Nacimiento: Aldea de Rodoiro, Grecia

Constelación Guardián: Águila

Rango a alcanzar: Santa de plata

Cloth a portar: Águila

Ataques logrados hasta el momento:

Destello de la garra del Águila

Puño meteoro


	21. Despedidas

Chicos y chicas aquí el nuevo capitulo de esta historia, he tardado mas de lo debido en publicar por que la verdad estoy super corta de tiempo por la carga de trabajo, no crean que los he olvidado pero les prometo que esta fin de semana me pondré al corriente en con los comentarios por lo que espero haya muchos para responder, este es una capitulo que servirá de puente para lo que viene, he tenido ya varias ideas de lo que el destino depara para estos dos e inclusive que pasará con ellos al final de la historia pero no se preocupen aun falta para eso :P

De verdad espero que me den sus reviews en este capitulo y me comenten si es que a ustedes también se les han ocurrido ideas locas con este par...

de verdad los precio demasiado, sin mas les dejo el capitulo y mil gracias por leerme

\- Démonos prisa Degel! O también se nos escapará como lo hizo Hades

-Un Dios Escapando?

-Dijiste Algo?

-Eh?...No..

-Bien, ahora apresuremos el paso para poder llegar cuanto antes con el "Emperador de los Mares"

-Espera, aun no podemos márchanos, debo regresar al templo de acuario unos momentos además no creo que quieras emprender esta misión sin siquiera despedirte de la Srita. Agasha

Demonios, tanto me había emocionado con la sola idea de poder pelear con Poseidón que casi olvidé por completo a Agasha.

-Demonios! Tienes razón, maldita sea como se me pudo olvidar! Regresa a tu casa, Degel. Te veré en Aries – Respondí acelerando el paso para poder dirigirme al lugar donde Agasha entrenaba.

Durante todo el camino que recorrí para llegar al lugar donde Agasha entrenaba pensé en que era lo que le iba a decir y en como ella lo tomaría, pensé también en su destino y en el hecho de que es demasiado joven para enfrentarse a una guerra santa y si bien es fuerte y un prodigio por derecho propio no tiene la experiencia necesaria para la magnitud de las batallas que se llevan a cabo en este momento, ese pensamiento se ligó inmediatamente a las palabras que me dijo Degel el día que descubrí sus escritos sobre Ella

-Cuando?

-Cuando que?

-No juegues conmigo Degel! Dime cuando!

-No lo sé exactamente

-Maldita sea Degel!

-Cálmate Kardia- Me dijo con la voz en tono neutral - no lo sé de verdad que no, he tratado de interrogar a las estrellas al respecto sin éxito, además el Patriarca me comentó que la armadura no ha despertado todavía por lo que aún no se han organizado los encuentros correspondientes para definir al portador

-Encuentros? Estamos en medio de una maldita guerra!

-Kardia… Es el protocolo a seguir y lo sabes pero si te soy sincero ahora que El Patriarca sabe del destino de la Srita lo más probable es que solo le dé la armadura y se salte el protocolo

-Más vale que Shion haga lo que dices y no exponga a Agasha a "encuentros" innecesarios ya que ella es quien nació para portar esa Armadura

-Sabes que en cuanto la Armadura despierte y ella esté cerca se clamarán mutuamente como mitades de un todo que desea estar completo y aunque tenga que enfrentarse a otros Ella será quien porte la armadura, recuerda que son ellas quienes nos elijen y no viceversa

El recuerdo fue tan vívido que para cuando llegue al lugar donde Agasha entrenaba justo terminé de escuchar la voz de Degel en mi cabeza, ella se encontraba en ropas de entrenamiento, obviamente siendo Agasha no eran las típicas ropas de entrenamiento de las chicas, si no que ella había optado por utilizar ropas de entrenamiento para chicos, recuerdo cómo es que los primeros días siempre se quejaba de lo molestas que eran sus ropas y solicitó a la Diosa Atena que le permitiera utilizar ropas de chico para poder entrenar de manera cómoda

-Señoritas – Salude a Agasha y Yuzuriha en el momento que elevé un poco mi cosmos para que ellas lo pudieran sentir

-Kardia

-Hola!

-A que debemos el honor de esta interrupción?

-No es ningún honor cuando puedo ver a dos hermosas mujeres peleando y empapadas de sudor – Respondí de manera juguetona a la pregunta de Yuzuriha – además, lo dices como si verme por aquí fuera raro

-Tienes razón, no lo es siempre vienes a interrumpir nuestro entrenamiento

-Como negarme uno de los más exquisitos placeres de esta vida? – dije a Yuzuriha y dirigiendo la mirada a Agasha añadí – Podemos hablar un momento?

Ella giró la mirada a su maestra quien puso los ojos en blanco respondiendo a su silenciosa petición

-Tienes unos minutos

-Gracias

Una vez que agradeció a Yuzuriha la tomé de la mano y la alejé lo más que pude, una vez que me pareció que llegamos lo suficientemente lejos detuve mi andar y me giré para mirarla… muy bien Kardia… Aquí vamos…

-Agasha perdón por interrumpirte he venido a despedirme

-Te vas? Adonde?

-Me voy a una misión en Bluegard con Degel, vamos a "Negociar" con Poseidón

-A Negociar? Tú?

Puse los ojos en blanco

-Bueno, yo voy ay que Degel dijo que un enfrentamiento es muy probable – sonreí recordando la promesa de una trofeo de ese tamaño

-Y… cuando te vas?

-En unos momentos más

-Tan pronto?- sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente ante mi respuesta

-Así es

-Y…. Cuando regresas?

No quería llegar a este momento, su preocupación por mí era evidente en su voz y no quería causarle daño ni algún mal sentimiento jamás pero tampoco podía mentirle, ella más que nadie debe entender los peligros que implica ser un caballero

-No lo sé, sinceramente no lo sé

-Pero… regresarás, verdad?

-Lo más probable es que no

No podía engañarla aunque hubiera querido no tener que admitir el hecho de que esta misión muy probablemente nos llevaría a la tumba si es que el talento en la oratoria y los modales de Degel no lograran una negociación exitosa iniciando así una confrontación con un Dios. Un pequeño empujón apartó de golpe mis pensamientos y los brazos de Agasha se envolvieron en mi cuello apretándome con fuerza mientras pequeños sollozos comenzaron a retumbar en mi oído derecho donde su cabeza había sido posicionada gracias a que levanté su pequeño cuerpo del suelo tomándola por la cintura guiado por el puro instinto, no supe cuánto tiempo pasamos así, pudieron ser solo segundos pero demonios! Tenerla entre mis brazos se sentía tan bien que el tiempo perdió se esfumó

\- Creo que tienes que irte – su voz fue un pequeño susurro que se coló en mi oído

-Tienes razón – añadí y utilizando cada pequeña gota de disciplina en mi la regresé al suelo tardándome un poco más de lo debido en disolver nuestro abrazo

-Por favor no mueras

-Agasha…

-Por favor Kardia no mueras, te estaré esperando – se quedó en silencio unos minutos – pero si no es posible que continúes con vida espero que por lo menos le patees el trasero a Poseidón

-Eso sí puedo prometerlo

-Muy bien, ahora por favor despídeme de Degel y sean ambos muy cuidadosos

-Lo haré

Dicho esto caminé el pequeño paso que nos separaba y deposité un rápido beso en la comisura de sus labios no atreviéndome a ponerlo donde realmente quería, una vez que mis labios se desprendieron de su suave piel giré en mis talones y emprendí el camino hacia el segundo lugar que debía visitar antes de partir. Cuando apenas llevaba unos cuantos pasos de distancia Agasha levantó su voz

-Kardia… Donde está Bluegard?

-En Liberia

-Por favor, no olvides tu abrigo

Esta mujer estaba más loca que yo, le acabo de decir que prácticamente me dirijo a una batalla con El Emperador de los Mares y ella se preocupa por que me lleve un abrigo? Verdaderamente no deja de sorprenderme a lo que únicamente le hago un saludo militar llevando mi dedo índice y medio a la altura de mi ceja sin girarme a verla y sigo mi camino


	22. Despedidas Part II

**Buh! los asusté**

**Aquí la Parte dos del capitulo... ja! a que no sabían que tenía dos partes, verdad... **

**Pues así es y aquí se las dejo con la esperanza de que les guste :)**

**antes que nada y como lo prometido es deuda respondo reviews **

ariscereth:

LA verdad es que si, ahora que mi cabeza se ha abierto a las posibilidades todo puede pasar con estos dos, espero que al leer este capitulo te des cuenta de que cumpliré tu deseo de ahora en adelante ;)

_"__Signo zodiacal: Piscis_

_Constelación Guardián: Águila_

_Rango a alcanzar: Santa de plata_

_Cloth a portar: Águila_

_Ataques logrados hasta el momento:_

_Destello de la garra del Águila_

_Puño meteoro"_

Esas palabras seguían rondando mi cabeza desde que encontraron el camino a mi cerebro, Agasha una santa… de Plata… una y otra vez, una y otra vez, mientras el pensamiento tomaba posesión de mi consiente mi inconsciente concho de frente con una pregunta en la que no había reparado hasta ahora, debí haberlo imaginado y ahora que todo encaja es tan obvio, una nuevo recuerdo inunda mi cabeza reemplazando al de las palabras plasmadas en el pergamino y la voz de Shion se hace presente arrastrándome al pasado

_"__-No, no lo estás ya que no fui yo quien donó la sangre_

_\- Había una cuarta persona en esa villa, una cuarta persona que presenció en funeral de flores…_

_-Así es, la pequeña que observó todo es la persona que arriesgo su vida sacrificando su sangre para traer de vuelta la armadura de piscis y a su guardián…"_

-Agasha…- Mi voz era el eco de un sentimiento que desconocido que estaba lentamente arraigándose en cada célula de mi ser, su nombre, sus ojos, su sonrisa, la manera en que pierde el filtro de la boca cuando está molesta, lo suave de sus dedos en mi piel, lo dulce de sus labios en los míos, la manera en la que nuestros corazones sincronizaron su ritmo mientras le rogaba silenciosamente en ese beso que mantuviera su promesa de nunca dejarme solo y le entregaba una pieza de mi alma, la única que quedaba ya que la otra mitad de ella se encontraba muerta y enterrada junto a mi maestro, en ese momento y por más que me esfuerce en tratar de ocultarlo ella se quedó con la otra mitad, esa otra mitad con la que había logrado sobrevivir hasta ahora, esa mitad que mantenía encerrada en el fondo de mil trampas y encerrada en una bóveda en lo más profundo de mi, solo bastó tenerla en mis brazos para que todas mis barreras se vinieran abajo y fácilmente pudiera arrancar la poca paz que aún había logrado mantener.

-Pero ella tomó su decisión y no hay vuelta atrás.

Mi maldito consiente estaba atacando de nuevo ordenándole a mi boca que lanzara un poco de sal en la herida y la hiciera arder nuevamente trayéndome de regreso a la realidad solo pasa sentir su maldito cosmos acercándose a mi

-Veo que se te ha hecho costumbre el no pedir permiso para entrar a las casa superiores – le dije intentando marcar la diferencia entre él y yo

-También se ha hecho costumbre que os guardianes de las casa jamás se encuentren en la entrada de sus templos. Que incompetentes son algunos para llevar acabo inclusive las tareas más sencillas que tiene un caballero dorado – añadió en tono sarcástico

-Si tienes que pasar por aquí, hazlo de una maldita vez antes de que clave rosas sangrientas en tu cuerpo representando todos y cada uno de los lugares que ocupan las estrellas en tu constelación guardián asqueroso bicho!

-Solo inténtalo – respondió mostrando su aguja y tomando posición de ataque

-porque no te largas de una buena vez? –El maldito bicho estaba a unos minutos de que lo atacara con toda la fuerza que poseída

-No me puedo retirar cuando apenas he alcanzado mi destino

Que?!

-A que te refieres? – Pregunté un poco sorprendido paro aun manteniendo el tono hostil en mi voz

-Naturalmente he venido a hablar contigo – respondió abandonando la posición de ataque y tomando una pose que hacia sus palabras sonar como si fuera algo sumamente obvio el hecho de estar parado frente a mí en este momento.

Cualquiera que fuera la razón por la que necesita hablar conmigo debía ser importante, Porque más iba a introducirse en mi casa y arriesgar su vida de esta manera?, perfectamente sabía que después de que me enteré de que paso la noche con ella si lo veía en algún momento le partiría el cuello y lo enviaría al otro mundo sin importarme que eso durara mil días, estaba dispuesto a sobrellevar la batalla y ganarla así fuera lo último que hiciera así que esto debía ser de importancia vital

-Di rápido lo que tengas que decir y saca tu asquerosa y rastrera presencia de mi vista

-Albafica no estoy aquí para pelear, aunque no sabes lo mucho que me gustaría añadirte a mi lista de trofeos, en este momento no es lo que deseo hacer

-Solo lo diré una vez más, di lo que tengas que decir y lárgate de una maldita vez!

-Muy bien, pero solo lo hago porque no tengo mucho tiempo y por más que me gustaría romper ese lindo rostro que tienes en realidad si tengo que retirarme rápido – añadió con una sonrisa petulante

-Habla!

-La diosa Atena ha asignado a Degel a una misión en Bluegard y él me ha pedido que lo acompañe en la misma…

Porque diablos habría de importarme a donde tiene que ir? Porque demonios me dice esto?

\- Degel y yo vamos a tratar de negociar con Poseidón para que ayude a la Diosa Atena a llegar al Lost Canvas… Partimos en unos minutos…

Bluegard? Poseidón?

-Y eso me importa porque?... – Añadí logrando que mi respuesta sonara exactamente como quería escondiendo con ella el hecho de que eso sonaba como una misión suicida, especialmente porque Poseidón es conocido por ser enemigo de la Diosa Atena desde los tiempos de la mitología.

Mi respuesta causó un cambio de actitud en Kardia que inmediatamente se reflejó en su rostro el cual cambió de prepotente y petulante a algo que se pareció a la tristeza, cuando habló para responder mi pregunta su voz reflejó exactamente lo mismo que su rostro

-Estoy seguro que es una misión suicida y que al final de todo hay muy pocas posibilidades de que regresemos con vida, aunque eso no impedirá que convierta a Poseidón en mi nuevo trofeo… Un dios – su voz se tornó diferente mientras mencionaba esas últimas palabras solo para regresar al mismo tono al añadir – Quiero que cuides de Agasha en mi ausencia…

Que?! Este imbécil tiene que estar bromeando, como es que tiene el coraje de venir a mi casa a hablar de ella y más aun a pedirme que la cuide? Acaso quiere restregarme en la cara que ella lo escogió?

-Lárgate!

-Albafica… escúchame – su voz neutra y grave

-Te dije que te largues, solo has venido a restregarme en la cara que ella te escogió, pero sabes y sé que es todo un maldito error, lo que siento por ella y lo que ella siente por mi jamás lo tendrán, sabes perfectamente que tu patético intento de sentimientos nunca alcanzará a ser ni la más mínima parte de lo que existe dentro de mí por ella, nunca serás suficiente, así pases el resto de las noches junto a ella… nunca lo serás!

El caballero de escorpio levantó la mirada y una irónica sonrisa se apareció en su rostro

-Lo sé es por eso que estoy aquí, se que nadie podrá protegerla como tú lo harías y prefiero que tenga a alguien a su lado que se asegurara de mantenerla con vida y fuera de peligro, sé que también estas al tanto de su destino y no creo que en este momento exista alguien mejor calificado para estar con ella. Sé que tal vez no deba decir esto pero la noche que pase con ella después de su plática en este mismo lugar no hicimos nada más que hablar y aunque logré que se malinterpretarán tus palabras aquel día pude darme cuenta en aquel momento que ella siente por ti más de lo que está dispuesta a aceptar, más de lo que puede sentir por cualquiera incluyéndome…

Lo sabía! Sabía que el maldito Kardia había utilizado las palabras torciéndolas a su beneficio para que Agasha pensara que yo había querido decir que ella no me parecía hermosa, quería romperle la cara en ese momento, la ira en mi interior ardía con el fuego de mil hogueras

-Por eso es que he venido a pedirte que regreses a su vida, que la protejas y la ayudes a desarrollar sus habilidades, su cosmos, que veles por ella día y noche, que la escuches y que no permitas que se sienta sola ni un momento, que la mantengas con vida

Que? Este imbécil tiene que estar jugando conmigo!

-Quiero que sepas que te dejo el camino libre por el momento pero te prometo algo, si regreso de esta misión, si regreso con vida de Bluegard regresaré por ella, dispuesto a todo por que llegue a olvidar lo que siente por ti y hacer que su corazón solo me pertenezca, regresaré a pelear por ella

Se acercó a mí quedando justo de frente, demasiado cerca que estaba a punto de levantar mi puño y estrellarlo en su nariz cuando el familiar resplandor dorado comenzó a emanar de su cuerpo

\- Por mi orgullo y honor como caballero de más alto rango prometo que si regreso con vida de la misión asignada vendré a pelear por el amor de Agasha…Regresaré por ella, de romper mi promesa esperaré el castigo impuesto catalogado como Alta traición al romper un pacto de caballeros y aceptaré que se me sea nombrado como un cobarde por toda la eternidad

-Ja! Que melodramático de tu parte –fue mi respuesta a su juramento

-Una cosa más antes de irme – Añadió empujándome sorpresivamente contra la pared con su mano en mi cuello y la mía en su antebrazo – Si me entero, vivo o muerto que la vuelves a lastimar aunque sea un poco vendré por ti, no importa si tengo que cruzar el maldito inframundo o si tengo que obligar a Manigoldo que me traiga regresaré y te haré pedazos.

Dicho esto me soltó rápidamente y tomando la velocidad de la luz en unos segundos ya se encontraba fuera de la casa.


	23. Complementos

**Nuevo capitulo, como el día ha sido extremadamente inspirador les dejo lo nuevo esperando les guste**

-Se acabó el tiempo, ahora regresa que aún no hemos terminado

-Yuzuriha… yo… no puedo seguir peleando – mientras hablaba sentí como mis lágrimas se arremolinaban en mis ojos amenazando con salir

-Agasha! En guardia!

Pude solo levantar la vista sola para ver como tomaba impulso y daba un salto que trasportó su cuerpo varios metros sobre mí

-Baile Deslumbrante de Bellas Patadas Relampagueantes!

Su estola se enredó en mi cuerpo mientras ella se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia mí con la intención de atacarme, no podía resistir su ataque directo, era demasiado fuerte así que me preparé para esquivarla

-Yuzuriha, por favor! – le supliqué, no tenía la cabeza para seguir con el entrenamiento en este momento

-Si de verdad quieres que esto se termine tendrás que derrotarme

Dicho esto aterrizó frente a mí y comenzó a lanzarme golpes mientras decía

-Cuando estas en una batalla tienes que aprender a controlar tus sentimientos, no puedes esperas que todos y cada uno de tus oponentes te dé el beneficio de estabilizarte emocionalmente antes de atacar – más golpes que trataba de esquivar – tienes que aprender a luchar aun en los momentos aún más dolorosos, toma ese dolor y transfórmalo en combustible para tu cosmos!

-Yuzuriha! Por favor! Esto no es una pelea real!

En el momento en que mis palabras fueron registradas en su cerebro hubo un cambio en ella, su cosmos aumento y con ello su velocidad logrando que su puño se estrellara en mi mandíbula

-Todas son peleas reales- dijo después de golpearme y dar un salto hacia tras quedando solo algunos metros delante de mi

-Yo… Yuzuriha… yo…

-Pelea, pelea! Ahora, utiliza esos sentimientos para crecentar el fuego de tu cosmos, si deseas tener un poco de paz para poder llorar la ausencia de Kardia tendrás que ganártelo derrotándome primero

-Yuzuriha!

-Vamos! Pelea – Dicho esto nuevamente lanzó su estola hacia mí la cual se enredó en mi tobillo derecho y me lanzo por lo aires, solo para regresarme con un golpe seco al suelo

-Yo no puedo pelear ahora, no tengo la cabeza en la pelea – no podía controlar ya mis lágrimas mientras me encontraba en el suelo, mi cara estaba llena de polvo y mi pecho dolía

-No tienes opción! –se acercó a donde estaba tirada y comenzó a pisar mi espalda con una fuerza que jamás había sentido, el dolor era tan fuerte que sentí como mis huesos y músculos protestaban mientras mi boca producía un sonido lastimero que reflejaba como con cada golpe la falta de aire en mis pulmones

-Yu… Zu… Ri… Ha

-Vamos! Pelea, no seas una maldita cobarde! No quiero que se diga que mi única pupila es una cobarde, una maldita niña llorona que no puede hacer nada más mientras se entrega totalmente a la tristeza y la soledad, así no sirves, no sirves como caballero

_"__No sirves como caballero… no sirves como caballero"_

-No solo eres una cobarde sino que también eres débil, estoy segura que tu padre no estaría nada orgulloso de ti, sé que Pefko te vería con desprecio en este momento, sé que Kardia estará molesto por verte postrada en el suelo lloriqueando sin defenderte y estoy segura que Albafica te daría la espalda en este momento al ver que has perdido tu orgullo de esta manera solo porque "necesitas un momento"

Mientras sus pies seguían golpeando repetidamente mi espalda sus palabras se hacían camino hasta mi cabeza, hasta mi corazón. Yuzuriha tenía razón en todo lo que decía, los caballeros de Atena no tenían el lujo de tiempo para curar sus heridas sentimentales, eso ya lo había hablado con Pefko anteriormente, qué pensaría el al verme en este momento?, qué pensaría mi padre?…. Qué pensaría Albafica?.

No! No iba a permitir que me vieran así, eso no es digno de un caballero y yo estoy entrenado para convertirme en uno, yo lo decidí, es lo que yo deseo… Es… mi destino, lo siento en cada una de las estrellas que conforman el universo en mi interior, mi cosmos!

-No… Soy… Una… Cobarde! – Al decir eso mi cosmos comenzó a arder

-Pues demuéstralo! ponte de pie!

Seguía golpeando mi espalda, pero en el momento en que mi cosmos se elevó el dolor ya no era tan fuerte y pude apoyarme en mis manos y rodillas para ponerme de pie

-Con que no estabas tan mal herida después de todo…

-No soy una cobarde! Tengo corazón, tengo mi orgullo… y nadie lo pisoteará… ni siquiera tú!

-Ja! Crees que tu pequeño enojo me atemoriza, Agasha… Soy una Caballero de plata y tú solo una aprendiz

-Te lo pido, por favor… solo necesito unos minutos – mi voz sonaba rasposa gracias a lo lastimado de mi cuerpo

-Ya te lo he dicho, si quieres tiempo tendrás que vencerme!

Utilizando su Psicoquinesia levantó una roca un poco más grande que ella y la arrojó directamente hacia mí

-Puño de Meteoro!

\- bien, veo que ahora ya estas tomando enserio esta pelea

-Aunque seas mi maestra y mi mejor amiga, no permitiré que pisotees mi orgullo

-No creí que fueras a hacerlo… Baile Deslumbrante de Bellas Patadas Relampagueantes!

Su ataque fue rápido, demasiado rápido esta vez como para lograr esquivarlo y terminó golpeando todos y cada uno de los lados de mi rostro rematando en mi abdomen, lanzándome unos cuantos metros en el aire justo para después aparecer rápidamente frente a mí mientras volaba y hacer chocar su puño en mi pecho para regresarme con una estruendo al suelo

-Aun eres demasiado débil y los débiles no necesitan piedad, ni oportunidades, ni orgullo, será mejor que desistas de convertirte en caballero y te largues del santuario de una buena vez a vivir tu patética y solitaria vida, no eres suficiente para pertenecer a esta familia, no lo eres ahora y nunca lo serás

Sus palabras me dolieron más que todos los golpes que hasta el momento me había lanzado

-Lo soy, lo se… - dije mientras me levantaba con mucho esfuerzo del suelo – sé que estar aquí es mi destino, sé que ser un caballero es mi destino, lo siento, lo siento dentro y no permitiré que nadie me haga dudar de mi misma nuevamente…

-Pues entonces demuéstralo!

Antes de que pudiera realizar otro ataque y sin dar tiempo a que reaccionara lancé el mío con todo mi ser

-Destello de la garra del Águila!

Mi ataque la golpeó dejándola fuera de si por unos segundos en los cuales rápidamente me concentré en encontrar las partes de su cuerpo en donde el impacto causaría más daño, las partes que ella me enseñó, obviamente estaba preparada, claro! ella me enseño donde golpear, con eso no la iba a derrotar, jamás… tenía que pensar en algo, y rápido ya que ella se había lanzado a los golpes nuevamente mientras yo devolvía algunos, esquivaba otros cuantos y fallaba bastantes más de los que mi orgullo me permitía reconocer.

Mientras nuestra batalla cuerpo a cuerpo continuaba, recordé una tercera técnica que hacia no mucho tiempo había leído en la biblioteca de Acuario, era un ataque que no estaba seguro que caballero usaba debido a que encontré la lectura sobre el escritorio de Degel una noche que él se había ausentado y lo leí sabiendo que no debía, el documento relataba con lujo de detalle la manera en la que debía llevarse a cabo el ataque y que era lo que provocaba pero yo no estaba segura de sí podría realizarlo y menos en el estado débil en el que me encontraba aunque si lo lograba podría comprarme tiempo para poder atacarla nuevamente y así tal vez podría derrotarla, lo Haré, no tengo otra opción.

Tomé el tiempo necesario para recordar las instrucciones del documento mientras seguía recibiendo, lanzando y esquivando golpes y una vez que recordé absolutamente todo me decidí a atacar concentrando todo mi cosmos

-Puño Cometa de Vacío!

Al momento de lanzar este nuevo ataqué observe como se creaba en el especio la ilusión de que mi puño atravesaba el corazón de Yuzuriha logrando que esta se quedara pasmada y con los ojos muy abiertos dirigiendo su pirada a donde se suponía que mi mano estuviera, no podía desperdiciar más tiempo

-Como…Como hiciste eso? – Me dijo con la mirada sorprendida posada en mis ojos

-Gracias a mi cosmos y será también gracias a el que te voy a derrotar, lo siento mucho… Puño meteoro!

Al momento de lanzar mi segundo ataque Yuzuriha fue enviada varios metros lejos de mí, lo único que alcancé a escuchar fue un golpe lejano y seco anunciando su caída.

Estaba agotada física, sentimental y mentalmente, por fin había ganado el tiempo a solas que necesitaba…

Clap, Clap, Clap… El sonido de tres aplausos me sacó de los pensamientos que estaba maquinando en ese momento

-Felicitaciones, eso fue realmente impresionante…

Al escuchar esa voz inmediatamente supe de quien se trataba y recomponiéndome lo más rápido que pude llevé una rodilla al suelo frente a aquel hombre que apareció caminando frente a mi

-Patriarca

-Nada de patriarca, aún… Ponte de pie Agasha, por favor…. Y haz el favor de llamarme Shion

Se detuvo frente a mí después de pronunciar estas palabras y me tendió la mano para que me pudiera incorporar

-Lo que acabo de ver es sumamente impresionante, haz vencido con tan solo tres golpes a un caballero de plata y haz logrado manejar una ataque muy poderoso de cosmos en el poco tiempo que has estado entrenado, dime cuanto tiempo llevas practicando el puño Cometa de Vacío?

-Yo… Es la primera vez que lo hago…

Sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente mostrando su sorpresa lo que siguió fue una sonora carcajada que retumbó en el pequeño prado en el que nos encontrábamos

-Y si se puede saber… quien te mostró esa técnica?

Que! No! Porque me preguntaba eso? No podía mentirle al patriarca, quiero decir al Sr. Shion, pero tampoco quería admitir que leí escritos que no debía en la biblioteca de Acuario…

-Yo…

-Está bien, puedes confiar en mi – me dijo mientras me dirigía una guiño

-Yo… Nadie me lo mostró, lo leí… En la biblioteca de acuario…

Mis palabras dejaron pensativo al Sr. Shion durante algunos minutos, después de cavilar rompió el silencio diciendo:

-Mañana al amanecer Yato y Yuzuriha partirán a una misión de búsqueda, irán en busca de un artefacto que ayudará a la Diosa Atena a llegar al Lost Canvas

-Pero… Que no Kardia y el Sr. Degel iban a Negociar ayuda con Poseidón para eso mismo?

-En efecto pero ambas misiones son necesarias ay que ambas cosas son complementarias para lo gran llegar hasta ahí, llegar al cielo no es una tarea sencilla, sabes? – Respondió con voz juguetona

-Bueno, como te decía ambos se marcharán al amanecer y parece que cada día nos quedamos más desprovistos de caballeros en el santuario por lo que como patriarca tengo que hacer algo al respecto

Dicho esto sentí como la tierra en tembló un momento y justo después el suelo cubierto de pasto a unos metros de nosotros comenzó a desgarrarse desde dentro, lanzando pequeños pedazos de piedras y tierra de manera vertical, parecía que algo estaba emergiendo de ese lugar. El temblor continuó por unos cuantos segundos más hasta que apareció lo que parecía ser una figura de forma rectangular… una caja de pandora!

En cuanto la caja emergió por completo del subsuelo el Sr Shion me miró fue hasta ese momento en el que me percaté que aun llevaba la armadura de Aries no las vestiduras que el Sr. Sage llevaba cuando lo conocí en sus aposentos

-Atena Te ha reconocido a ti, Agasha como uno de sus caballeros

Que!?

-Esto ha logrado el despertar de la armadura que protege tu constelación guardián, bienvenida al santuario y a la familia Agasha Caballero plateado de Águila

Tiene que estar bromeando… Yo… Un caballero… de Plata!

-Una advertencia Agasha, desde siempre los caballeros han protegido a Atena y han combatido por la justicia, la sagrada Armadura más que al servicio de la justica y nunca por motivaciones personales, ahora te entrego la Armadura que ha despertado por primera vez

Una vez dichas estas palabras un resplandor proveniente de la caja de Pandora frente a nosotros me cegó y cuando pude acostumbrar a mis ojos al resplandor plateado que emanaba me vi de pie en el centro de mi pequeño universo frente a la forma de Águila en la que se encontraba armada la Armadura unos segundos después de contemplarla la Armadura se separó y comenzó a posarse en mi cuerpo las rodilleras en mi pié derecho y luego el Izquierdo, la protección en mi vientre y caderas, el brazalete en mi antebrazo izquierdo que cubría desde los dedos hasta el codo, un peto que cubría mis senos u una pequeña parte de mi espalda, una gargantilla que cubría la parte baja de mi cuello haciendo que la figura de una águila descansara entre el orifico que se creaba justo al centro de la clavícula, una hombrera doble del lado izquierdo y una especie de diadema a manera de casco que ayudaba a mantener mi cabello lejos de mi cara.

Mis ropas de entrenamiento estaban hechas trizas pero de cierta manera iban con la armadura, la camisa que llevaba estaba rasgada haciendo que lo que antes eran mangas ahora fueran solo unas pequeñas tiras negras que la sostenían a mis hombros, el pantalón rojo había sido rasgado de manera que la parte superior de mi pierna izquierda quedara al descubierto de la mitad del muslo hacia arriba, afortunadamente las ropas que había elegido eran lo suficientemente ajustadas para que no resbalasen por la falta de tela, la piel de conejo que había usado para calentar mis pantorrillas aún se encontraba en su lugar, no podía creerlo estaba portando una Armadura… De Plata!

Una vez que la armadura terminó de posarse sobre mi cuerpo y salí del Shock El Sr. Shion se acercó a mí con lo que parecía una máscara y al entregármela me dijo:

-Deberás cubrir tu rostro de ahora en adelante, a las mujeres caballero no se les permite mostrar su rosto a otros, de ser así tienen solo dos opciones, matarlos o amarlos… tú decides

El escuchar eso me dejó pensativa por unos segundos mientras voltee a ver la máscara que estaba sobre mi mano, andes de que pudiera pensar mi mano se cerró sobre la máscara haciéndola pedazos

-Todas las personas del santuario ya conocen mi rostro, por lo que no creo que sea necesario que lo oculte, no deseo un trato especial ahora que soy un caballero, además solo soy Agasha, la única diferencia es que ahora tengo una armadura

-Y puedes patear traseros… - Yuzuriha! Su voz llegó desde unos cuantos pasos atrás de mí y del Sr. Shion

-Así que no la usarás? – Preguntó el Sr. Shion

-No

Pensé que mi respuesta acabaría con mis cinco minutos de caballero plateado pero en contra de lo esperado el Sr. Shion soltó nuevamente una sonora carcajada y añadió

-Bueno, como estamos cortos de caballeros en este momento no puedo ponerme exigente con detalles como este, porque no tomas un descanso y nos vemos el día de mañana para tu presentación formal ante la Diosa Atena. Ah y una cosa más, como estamos en época de guerra es de vital importancia que uses tu armadura en todo momento u en todo lugar, solo podrás desprenderte de ella cuando se estrictamente necesario

Dicho esto el Sr. Shion dio media vuelta y se retiró del prado hacia la casa de Aries mientras que Yuzuriha se acercó a mi

-Quiero pedirte disculpas por lo que dije, la verdad es que no quise decir todas esas cosas horribles pero necesitaba que despertaras, de otra manera no podrías ganar la armadura

Que?!

-Yuzuriha no te preocupes, no hay resentimientos, te agradezco la lección, pero ahora mismo me gustaría tomar el consejo que me dio el Patriarca y descansar un poco, ha sido un día lleno de sorpresas y estoy verdaderamente exhausta así que si me lo permites y no me necesitas para nada más me marcho

La cara de Yuzuriha reflejó tristeza pero en unos segundos plantó una sonrisa en sus labios

-Está bien, puedes retirarte

-Te veré mañana antes del amanecer, para despedirnos propiamente antes de que te vayas a la misión asignada

-Cómo dices?

-Acaso creías que te iba dejar ir sin que nos despidiéramos, estás loca? Eres mi maestra y mejor amiga

-Yo creí que…

-Pues no creas nada – añadí mientras me acerque para darle un abrazo – es solo que en este momento no tengo la fuerza para hacerle frente a otra despedida, te veré mañana

Y así soltándola comencé mi camino hacia la casa del patriarca.


	24. Presentaciones

**Hey Gente bonita! nuevo Capítulo, espero que les guste y me cuenten todo sobre lo que piensan, he decidido incorporar a un nuevo personaje y espero no me maten por ello...**

**Espero sus comentarios sobre este capitulo y sobre el nuevo integrante de la familia :P**

**Los adoro mil y me dispongo****a contestar comentarios :**

**ariscereth**

**Espero que también encuentres interesante el nuevo personaje, mil gracias por tus comentarios :)**

**Goddess Rhiannon**

**Yo también voto por eso de que lo amarre un poco... yo podría darle algunas ideas de que hacer con el :)**

**sin más, Los dejo con el nuevo capítulo**

La mayoría de nuestros días son totalmente irrelevantes, si bien creas memorias a cada segundo eso no los hace especiales, sin embargo también existen esos días que marcan un cambio en tu vida, esos días que no son solo un compendio de insípidas memorias, sino que son los que crean las memorias más importantes además de ser los parte aguas de decisiones que alteraran el curso de tu vida, el día de hoy fue eso para mí.

Estaba realmente exhausta física, mental y sentimentalmente. Me ha parecido que el día ha tenido más horas de lo común y verdaderamente lo único que quiero es darme un baño y descansar.

La caminata desde el prado a la casa del patriarca iba a ser larga y extenuante pero era algo que hasta cierto punto agradecía ya que siempre mi mente se aclaraba al caminar, me permití pensar durante el trayecto en Kardia, En Yuzuriha, En el Sr. Degel, En todos los santos que han sido enviados de misión y no han regresado, es una guerra! Y ahora yo también tendré que combatir y lo haré con todo lo que tengo, voy a pelear por que la gente tenga un buen lugar para vivir, para que los chicos de la Aldea y las familias que ahí viven puedan tener un mundo lleno de paz y armonía donde crecer y ser felices, voy a pelear por el mundo que yo conocí, donde no había absolutamente nada que perturbara el cálido aroma de paz que se respiraba.

Mientras daba rienda suelta a todo aquello que se encontraba aun sin procesar en mi cerebro, el tiempo siguió su curso y el camino se fue acortando, cuando me di cuenta ya estaba internándome en el santuario. Antes de llegar a las escalinatas que conducen a las doce casas, me detuve un poco en los jardines que se encuentran cerca para poder tomar mis flores acostumbradas, una vez que tomé las necesarias reanudé mi recorrido subiendo todos y cada uno de los escalones que me conducirían al inicio de las 12 casas.

Al llegar a la casa de Aries ya había obscurecido y el Sr. Shion se encontraba en las escalinatas de la entrada, una vez que advirtió mi presencia, me acerque a el plantando una rodilla en el suelo

-Patriarca, Buenas noches

-Agasha, ya te he pedido que no me llames patriarca aún, no me hagas tener que ordenártelo – añadió en tono juguetón

-Pido permiso para pasar por su templo, me dirijo a la cámara de Patriarca a descansar

-Permiso concedido, recuérdame el día de mañana asignarte una nueva ubicación temporal

Cómo?!

-Disculpe? – respondí a su comentario mientras levantaba la vista del suelo a su cara encontrándomelo con una mueca pensativa dibujada en el rostro

-Sí, quiero decir, ahora que eres Santo de plata debemos reasignar tu lugar de descanso para que puedas realizar actividades de vigilancia, acompañada claro de alguien que va a instruirte en cuanto a los deberes de caballero se refiere, pero que te parece si mejor mañana entramos en detalles sobre eso. Por el momento regresa a la habitación que se te fue asignada y descansa un poco.

La verdad no entendía mucho de lo que el Sr. Shion me quiso decir, lo único que sé es que voy a tener que dormir en otro lado y voy a tener que seguir a otro caballero para que me muestre mis deberes y eso por mi está bien.

-Muchas gracias Sr. Shion, ahora me retiro que pase buena noche, lo veré mañana

-Buenas Noches Agasha, descansa

Al momento de escuchar eso seguí mi camino atravesando la casa de Aries y dirigiéndome a la casa de Tauro que se encontraba vacía, tome una de las pequeñas flores silvestres que había recogido del jardín y la dejé en la entrada recitando en mi mente una plegaria para Hasgard.

El recorrido siguió llevándome a través de Tauro hasta desembocar en Géminis, no conocía al Santo de Géminis, la verdad de hecho nunca lo había visto en todos los años que tenía viniendo al santuario, aun así tome otra de las flores y la coloqué justo al pie del pilar que se encontraba al centro de la entrada, acompañada también por una oración para el protector de esta casa, continué mi camino pasando por la casa de cáncer.

Para ser honesta la casa de cáncer me daba un poco de miedo, se sentía tanto la muerte, creo que lo único que no me ponía los pelos de punta cuando pasaba por aquí era evocar el recuerdo de su guardián, El Sr. Manigoldo era una persona a la que era difícil ignorar, siempre demandaba atención sin siquiera realizar un solo movimiento, tenía una presencia fuerte y además tenía ese yo no sé qué, que siempre te hace sonreír y avergonzarte el mismo tiempo con su lenguaje que he de catalogar como "florido" y su ansia de pelea, se parecía un poco a Kardia, sé que a Albafica debió pesarle su muerte ya que según se dice eran cercanos, tomé la flor que le correspondía a él y de igual manera le dedique una plegaria, al momento de internarme en la casa de Cáncer comencé a sentir un universo –cosmos!, Cosmos!- en el recinto, pero nadie que yo sepa tiene permitido estar aquí y este universo no parece ser de un caballero dorado, si bien es fuerte no es tan brillante como el de ellos

-Quien está ahí! – Grité tomando posición de ataque – vamos muéstrame tu rostro y deja las sombras maldito cobarde!

Ventaja de ser caballero, poder decir palabras que para una dama están prohibidas

-Ja! Y serás tú quien me haga abandonar las sombras?

La voz que me había respondido era una voz femenina, pero no la había escuchado antes por el santuario

-Sal de las sombras y muéstrate o si no, tendré que sacarte yo misma!

Se comenzaron a escuchar pasos provenientes de algún lugar frente a mí lo que logró que mis músculos se tensaran ya que después de la batalla que había sostenido con Yuzuriha y todos los sucesos del día estaba realmente exhausta y no sería contrincante para esta pelea

-No he venido a pelear, no te alarmes

Una silueta fue formándose frente a mí, y conforme se iba a cercando pude distinguir que ella también era un caballero, la armadura que portaba no la había visto jamás y tampoco había leído de ella en la biblioteca de acuario

-Estamos en época de guerra, así que si no eres amigo he de detener tu paso por las doce casas en este momento

-Soy Amigo… Mi nombre es Gioca Caballero de Fénix

-En ese caso – Dije realmente aliviada por no tener que pelear – Mi nombre es Agasha, Caballero de Águila

-Un caballero plateado, un momento… por que no estas usando la máscara?

-No lo creí necesario, todos en el santuario ya conocen mi rostro, no tengo nada que ocultar

-Pero y la regla…

-La verdad es que ya amo a todos los que conocen mi rostro y si alguien nuevo lo viese sé que soy capaz de decidir en el momento si puedo amarlo u matarlo

-No entiendo? Acaso tienes un harem?

-Qué?! No!, No pienses eso! Por Atena!, me refiero a que como crecí cerca del santuario la mayoría de los caballeros que se encuentran aquí ya me conocen y como ahora forman parte de mi familia, los amo a todos y si alguien más ve mi rostro prefiero amarlo, así amaré a más personas y tendré un motivo más grande para defenderlos y en caso de que la persona que vea mi rostro no merezca que lo ame, entonces lo mataré

-Imagino que hablas de los espectros

-Así es

-Bueno, pues en ese caso – llevando su mano a la altura de la cara tomó la máscara que cubría su rostro y la rompió – creo que comparto tu idea

Una vez que la máscara dejó su rostro pude observarla de manera completa y me di cuenta que en verdad es hermosa, tenía ojos negros y cabello corto, liso y castaño que rosaba apenas sus hombros, la armadura que portaba le ayudaba a acentuar su impecable físico, era una mujer que estaba bendecida con valles en los lugares correctos y su mirada denotaba sabiduría y dureza, aunque también ahí dentro pude ver dolor

-Bien, aunque he de decir que yo obtuve permiso del Patriarca – Añadí preocupada por el castigo que tendría si acaso esto le molestara al Sr. Shion

-No te preocupes, creo que sobreviviré a su ira en caso de que no se extienda el permiso especial a mi persona

-Puedo preguntar… Porque estás aquí?, Te diriges a la cámara del patriarca?

-No, de hecho este es mi destino

-La Casa de Cáncer?

-Así es, he venido a buscar a Manigoldo de Cáncer

Que?! Pero si Manigoldo estaba muerto… creo que nadie se lo menciono y la verdad es que no quería ser yo quien lo dijera pero, creo que si estaba aquí tenía que saberlo

-Creo que has llegado un poco tarde… Manigoldo, él…

-No te preocupes, se lo que pasó

-Lo siento mucho

-No deberías, el entregó su vida por algo en lo que creía y también por dar la oportunidad a otras personas de seguir viviendo… Entregó su vida por la vida

-Pero si tú sabes que él está…-No quería decirlo

-Muerto – Añadió pronunciando la palabra que yo no podría – Vamos, dilo… No es tan grave, la verdad es que no me es doloroso si es lo que piensas, de hecho al igual que Manigoldo yo también me llevaba bien con la muerte

-Bueno, en ese caso si tu sabias que Manigoldo… No se encontraba aquí porque lo vienes a buscar de todos modos?

-La verdad es que estoy aquí cumpliendo una promesa

-Una Promesa?

-Así es, mira la verdad es que no soy de esas chicas que tienen charlas de corazón a corazón con extraños, sabes? Pero si realmente te interesa saber he venido aquí porque le prometí a Manigoldo que regresaría cuando hubiera conseguido la Armadura del Fénix

-Perdón por mi ignorancia pero jamás he escuchado hablar de la armadura de Fénix

-Pues veras La armadura de Fénix es la única, entre las 88 armaduras creadas por Atenea, tiene la habilidad de regenerarse a sí misma, tal como el ave fénix que cada vez que muere renace de sus cenizas, y con ella su portador. Imagino que la razón por la que no sabes de esta armadura es debido a que para que alguien la pueda despertar debe llevar acabo un entrenamiento un poco diferente al de los demás caballeros, además de que la sede del mismo se encuentra un poco lejos

-Cuál es la sede?

-La Isla de la Reina Muerte

-Ese lugar es horrible! – Sí, Había leído sobre ese lugar, se dice que ese lugar es considerado el infierno en la tierra

-Bueno, yo no voy por la vida llamando basurero al santuario, verdad?

-Cómo dices?

-Digo que no deberías de expresarte así del lugar de entrenamiento de otros – Me dijo con una voz de sabelotodo y una sonrisa divertida – por lo menos en ese "horrible" lugar nos enseñan modales

-Disculpa, no creí que te molestara solo fue un comentario, he leído sobre la isla y lo que se no son cosas buenas

-Estas disculpada, no te preocupes… Me han hecho cosas peores que insultar mi lugar de entrenamiento

-Entonces le prometiste a Manigoldo que lo verías cuando te convirtieras en caballero?

-No, Le prometí que volvería cuando me convirtiera en caballero… Y heme aquí cumpliendo mi promesa, aunque… -Su voz cambió de tono a un tono triste y pude observar como comenzaron a correr lágrimas por sus mejillas – El muy idiota no cumplió su parte del trato

Cuando levantó las manos para limpiar las lágrimas de su rostro pude observar que llevaba en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda un pequeño anillo que parecía estar hecho de una especia de cuerda negra, podía sentir un poco de enfado en su voz al decir estas últimas palabras, ella necesitaba un momento para atender su alma, eso lo entendía muy bien

-Bueno, en ese caso te dejo para que cumplas tu promesa ya que aquí no hay ningún enemigo continuaré mi camino, un gusto conocerte

Le tendí la mano mientras me acercaba para poder cruzar la casa de Cáncer y dejarla a solas dándole así el momento que yo misma necesitaba con urgencia

-El gusto fue todo mío, nos veremos otra vez Agasha de Águila

-Espero que así sea Gioca de Fénix


	25. Recuentos

**Que tal a todos... he llagado a dejarles la nueva entrega de esta historia, espero que les guste**

**Pero antes contesto comments :)**

**ariscereth**

**Me da mucho****gusto que Gioca te haya gustado, la verdad es que a mi también****me parece una chica interesante, y en cuanto a lo de las guerras... ya se! malditas siempre separando amores!**

**Sin mas les dejo el capítulo =)**

Llevo la cuenta de los días que no he hablado con ella.

El día uno transcurrió casi normal, hacia esfuerzos sobre humanos para no recordar cómo se había marchado con Kardia, como había pisoteado mi orgullo al escogerlo a él.

El día Dos fue verdaderamente pesado, el cansancio del día anterior y el hecho de no poder dormir me estaba pesando pero aun así me había comprometido a escoltar a Pefko a recoger plantas medicinales.

Pefko sabía perfectamente que algo me pasaba aunque también sabía que jamás lo reconocería en voz alta, por lo que solo se limitó a caminar a mi lado en silencio hasta que llegamos al prado donde se encontraban las plantas que necesitaba

-Hemos llegado, es aquí

-Muy bien comencemos entonces, cuales son las plantas que necesitas?

-No se preocupe Sr. Albafica yo puedo realizar la tarea solo, de hecho son las de ese arbusto que esta allá- comentó levantando el dedo índice de su mano derecha para señalar un pequeño pero muy robusto arbusto que se encontraba solo a unos cuantos pasos de distancia – solo iré, tomaré lo que necesito y podremos emprender el camino de regreso. Si no le molesta espere aquí, no tardo

Pefko comenzó a alejarse rápidamente y yo seguí sus instrucciones sentándome en el césped con las piernas cruzadas en la posición que asmita tomaba cuando meditaba.

Pensé que un poco de meditación me vendría bien y traté de cerrar los ojos para concentrarme pero no podía despegarlos del césped frente a mí y el hermoso color verde que adoptaba cuando era golpeado por la luz del sol entrando por los espacios que no había cubierto el lienzo de Hades, era el mismo color de sus ojos, de los ojos de Agasha…

Qué carajo? Porque estoy en un prado intentando meditar y fallando por estar pensando en ojos?!

El día tres fue cuando el cerebro comenzó a traicionarme, los pequeños recuerdos de las contadas ocasiones que había compartido con ella comenzaban a aparecer mientras trataba de completar incluso las más imples tareas.

Entré al Ala privada de la casa de Piscis acercándome a una pequeña mesa de madera donde descansaba una pequeña jarra con agua con un pequeño vaso al lado izquierdo, tomé el vaso y la jarra comenzando a verter el líquido y en ese momento una memoria me atacó

_"__Los hermosos ojos verdes mirándome expectantes mientras sostenía pacientemente un vaso con agua frente a mí estirando su brazo, ofreciéndome que tomara el vaso directamente de su mano, que acaso estaba loca?, que acaso no sabía que si llegaba a tocarla podría morir?. Quise pensar que lo sabía y que no le importaba, quise pensar que solo tenía tantas ganas de tocarme como yo a ella. _

_Tocarla, eso sería verdaderamente celestial._

_Mis pensamientos comenzaron crear una imagen donde mis dedos recorrían su muñeca, subiendo por el antebrazo, rozando su codo, deslizando las yemas de los dedos por lo alto de sus brazos hasta llegar al hombro, trazando pequeños círculos hasta llegar a su cuello y finalmente rodearle la mejilla con la mano concentrando la mirada en esos hermosos ojos verdes que tenía frente a mí, en ese momento supe que mataría a quien fuera que se atreviera a lastimar a ese hermoso par de ojos verdes, un segundo después noté sus labios y en mi pecho comenzó a nacer una urgencia por recorrerlos con la yema del pulgar…_

_-No te acerques a mí –dije mientras mi voz interior añadía – porque si lo haces no voy a poder contenerme"_

-Tomó su decisión- grité mientras lanzaba el vaso que sostenía contra la pared logrando derramar el líquido que contenía al hacerse añicos

El Día cuatro comenzó mal.

Ella se encontraba ahí, frente es ese maldito espectro, mis piernas no lograban moverse tan rápido como deberían.

El maldito de Minos levantó su brazo dirigiendo su ataque a aquella pequeña y después un resplandor que al menguar me mostró la imagen de aquella pequeña bañada en sangre y sin vida

-Noooo!

El pánico sacudió mi cuerpo logrando ponerle fin a aquella pesadilla.

EL Día Cinco me encontré con Pefko y no pude seguir hablando con el cuándo pronunció su nombre.

El día cinco fue cuando el dolor comenzó a parecer justo en el centro de mi pecho.

El día cinco fue cuando las imágenes de su cara comenzaron a hacerse presentes en cualquier lugar.

El día cinco fue cuando desee que ella se acercara, que notara que tan miserable era mi vida ahora que la sabía más lejana que nunca.

El día cinco fue cuando comencé a preguntarme si ella se sentía de la misma manera que yo, si cada día que pasaba también para ella significaba una dolorosa agonía, si también le dolía el pecho al respirar.

El día cinco fue cuando finalmente algo se rompió dentro de mí… mi orgullo.

Y lloré.

Lloré como solo había llorado una vez en mi vida hace unos cuantos años, llore como una maldita perra y ni siquiera me importó… y no podía parar, lo intenté… juro que lo hice pero no lo logré y falle miserablemente ante su recuerdo que seguía apareciendo una y otra vez en mi mente, ella jamás me dio un respiro, aparecía en mi mente con esa mirada llena de afecto… amor si me permito soñar un poco. Seguía atacándome con las palabras que pronunció prometiendo jamás dejarme solo…

Lo más patético del caso es que cuando me daba cuenta que sus palabras y su rostro solo eran creados por mi imaginación… Lloré aún más

El día seis desperté solo para encontrarme sintiéndome de la mierda, con lo ojos hinchados y enrojecidos al punto de la sangre, el dolor en el pecho se había acrecentado hasta el punto en el que me cegaba

El día siete fue largo y doloroso, no era el tipo de dolor que sentías después o durante una batalla, este dolor no solo estaba en mi cuerpo, ni solo en mi mente, es un dolor que estaba en mi alma, una sensación que estaba acabándome lentamente desde adentro y no creo que sea lo suficientemente fuerte para sobrevivirlo aun siendo un caballero dorado, no creo que nadie lo sea…

Esto es… Morir, Tiene que serlo…

El día Ocho lo pasé entrenando y vigilando el santuario con ahínco, hablando con Regulus, Con Sísifo, Con Shión y con Pefko hasta ya entrada la noche, traté de mantenerme lo más ocupado que pudiera.

El maldito de Minos levantó su brazo dirigiendo su ataque a aquella pequeña y después un resplandor que al menguar me mostró la imagen de aquella pequeña bañada en sangre y sin vida.

Despertar de esa pesadilla y volver a la realidad a ese lugar vacío en el que me encontraba me mostro que mi realidad era peor de lo que pensaba.

El Día nueve es hoy

-Solicito permiso para pasar por su casa, caballero de Piscis

Esa voz….


	26. Inicio

Gente de mi vida! hoy ha sido un buen día para escribir así que le traigo un nuevo cápitulo, espero que les guste... ahora si, algo me dice que nos acercamos al final de la historia ... pero no me pregunten cuantos acitulos faltan por que aun no lo se :(

Antes de que otra cosa suceda... Contesto comments

ariscereth

Muchas gracias por leerme de hecho tu comment fue una gran inspiración para este capitulo... espero te guste ;)

por otro lado quería preguntarles ...

Quieren lemon?...

Quieren lemon de Agasha y Albafica?

Espero sus comentarios sobre el cap y tambien sus respuestas a mi pregunta .

mil gracias por leerme ...

los adoro

Antes de que pudiera hacer absolutamente nada me apresuré a tomar la velocidad de la luz para salir del Ala privada de la casa de piscis y llegar hasta donde ella se encontraba, paré en seco justo tras de ella que ya se encontraba unos pasos dentro, Acto seguido se giró lanzando un golpe con el puño cerrado a mi cara el cual logré esquivar por muy poco… Impresionante!

-Caballero de Piscis! – Añadió con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

Fue ahí cuando pude observarla bien y darme cuenta que mis recuerdos no le hacían justicia ya que era aún más hermosa que en mi cabeza, mientras la examinaba rápidamente pude darme cuenta que llevaba la Armadura de Águila puesta… Por todos los dioses parecía una guerrera, una hermosa y bien formada guerrera. Llevaba una especie de camisa desgarrada y los pantalones abiertos a la altura del muslo, observara ese pequeño trozo de piel al descubierto provocó reacciones en mi cuerpo que solo había experimentado en la intimidad de mi recamara. La Armadura, la ropa… Todo parecía diseñado para resaltar la belleza natural que poseía añadiéndole un toque irresistiblemente llamativo… el peto de la armadura resaltaba perfectamente su pecho…Por Atena, Albafica! No mires ahí, que demonios te pasa!

-Albafica! Demonios, casi me matas del susto!

-Si no desaparecieras del santuario y apagaras tu cosmos no tendría que aparecer de las sombras…

-Te vez horrible, estas bien?

Agasha habló con preocupación en la voz pero pude notar algo en ella al momento en que sus ojos se encontraron con los míos… Muro, un maldito muro que la había encerrado, era totalmente obvio que ella había construido una barrera con la cual deseaba alejarme… o tal vez protegerse

_"__No estoy bien, he bajado al infierno más de una vez durante estos días… te extraño, te necesito, mi vida es una total e infinita mierda porque te alejé antes de tenerte por completo y estoy bastante seguro que me he enamorado de ti como un completo imbécil"_

-Podemos solo decir que estoy…

-No entiendo

-No creí que fueras a hacerlo

-Bien, creo que debo seguir mi camino, buenas noches

-No. Tenemos que hablar. – le dije tapándole el paso

-Albafica…

-Kardia me ha dicho que nada ha pasado entre ustedes… es cierto? – le dije tratando con todas mis fuerzas de que las palabras salieran en un tono neutral

-No sé qué quieres que te diga…

-Solo… Necesito saberlo

-Como te atreves a dudar de mi! – me dijo visiblemente molesta, demonios! Eso no era lo que quería

-No, no es eso! Simplemente necesito escucharlo de tus labios, no dudo de ti y jamás lo haría es por eso que te he pedido que lo digas, si lo haces… si las palabras escapan de tus labios para mi será una verdad universal y no tendré que seguir...

-Kardia dijo la verdad, no pasó nada entre nosotros- Sentí como mi corazón comenzó a latir nuevamente, muy despacio, muy débil pero regresó a la vida- Si eso es todo lo que necesitas saber entonces me marcho

Intentó esquivarme pero no se lo permití…

A la mierda el orgullo!

-Necesito que me digas que me perdonas, necesito que me des la oportunidad de volver a empezar…

Esperaba que esas palabras llegaran hasta ella pero ni siquiera se inmutó

-No puedo

Otra vez trató de escapar pero no se lo iba a permitir, sabía que si dejaba que se fuera esta vez no había otra oportunidad y la perdería… de verdad

-No he comido, no he podido dormir bien – mi boca soltó un bufido irónico – la muerte me ha rondado últimamente, no puedo concentrarme… lo único que me ha mantenido en pie es el anhelo de que sientas algo por mi aún, sé que lo sentías, sé que estaba ahí y ahora solo puedo seguir con vida gracias a la esperanza de no haberlo apagado

Ella apretó las manos formando puños a los costados de su cadera y cerró los ojos

-Jamás funcionaría, creo que estas totalmente feliz estando solo y siendo inalcanzable solo atesorando tu orgullo

-El orgullo ha sido lo único que ha estado conmigo todos estos años

-Lo ves? Esto es una locura

-No, No lo es y lo sabes!

-Te portaste como un idiota y lo sabes – Me gritó a centímetros del rostro

-Estoy totalmente consciente de eso- le respondí en tono neutral- y entiendo porque pudieras pensar que soy un idiota pero si hubiera sabido que ibas a dejarme solo por eso jamás lo hubiera…. Solo estaba protegiéndote

-Protegiéndome?

-Sí, eras tan indefensa y yo no pensé que fueras inmune, después Kardia te comenzó a seguí y yo, cuando supe que había pasado algo entre ustedes…

Cuando las palabras salieron de mi boca me di cuenta que la intensión no había sido reflejada en ellas… verdaderamente la cagué

-Te acabo te decir que no pasó nada entre nosotros!, Acaso no dijiste que si yo lo decía ya no ibas a dudar… o acaso solo querías alimentar tu ego y orgullo haciéndome sucumbir a tus demandas solo para volver a escucharlo?

No, no, no, demonios!

-No es así…

Cerró los ojos y cuadró los hombros, cuando volvió a abrirlos me di cuenta que esta vez era inalcanzable

-Muévete, me marcho…

El pánico comenzó a crecer llevándome a un trance en el cual solo mi boca poseía movimiento y con todas mis fuerzas le pedí que me ayudase

-Por favor no… por favor no hagas esto. No puedo seguir estando roto, no puedo seguir sintiéndome así… Me está matando

El muro seguía intacto

-Me largo…

Sentí una punzada de dolor en el pecho

-Por favor…

-Me largo para que puedas seguir tu vida con ORGULLO – escupió la última palabra

-No, no puedo… porque tú eres mi vida

Pensé que decirle la verdad iba a lograr por lo menos hacerle una grieta al muro que había construido pero me equivoqué

-Cuando creíste que yo tome mi decisión al escoger a Kardia tú tomaste la tuya al escoger tu orgullo… esta vez no voy a desaprovechar la mía… mi decisión ahora sí está tomada

-Por favor…

Por primera vez desde que mi maestro murió sentí nuevamente ese dolor que me rompía internamente causando que comenzara a ser un infierno respirar. Solo el húmedo sentir de las lágrimas resbalando por mis mejillas lograron traerme de nuevo ala realidad. O pude hacer otra cosa más que acercarme a ella y enredarla entre mis brazos pero ella seguía rígida

-Por favor… - le dije deslizando mis manos a su cara

-por favor… - suplique

Entonces no pude más y acerqué mis labios a los suyos pero no hubo reacción alguna

-Bésame

Su cuerpo aun no respondía

-No!

El estupor en el que me dejo esa palabra fue suficiente para que lograra esquivarme pero instintivamente la tome de la muñeca, la jalé un poco para que se girara, sus ojos seguían fríos y distantes… Al carajo con todo!

Me acerqué a ella quedando solo centímetros entre nosotros, mi armadura cuso un estruendo caí de rodillas abrazado a sus piernas

-Por favor, no hagas esto

-Suéltame – su voz era un susurro

Cerré los ojos…Fue como si me hubieran golpeado en el estómago… el aire abandonó mis pulmones por completo y con él toda esperanza que permanecía en mí, relaje mis brazos dándole la oportunidad de irse

Fue unos segundos después que sentí sus manos en mis mejillas provocando que mis ojos se abrieran y encontraran los suyos, lagrimas caían por sus mejillas y entonces… Me besó


	27. Confesiones

**Hey chicos y chicas! he llegado con el nuevo y penúltimo****capitulo de esta historia**

**:(**

**voy a sufrir una vez que se termine... y espero que estos últimos capítulos****les gusten y si tienen alguna pregunta sobre algo que no se contó durante la historia o alguna curiosidad o que demonios se yo... tenga la total y completa confianza de externarlo...**

**Antes contesto )**

**ariscereth**

**Hey Aris! gracias por darme tu opinión sobre el lemon :) espero que te guste este cap... y si, habrá lemon... pero...**

**Tal vez en este capituló esté... o tal vez no?**

**bueno, los dejo que lo descubran ustedes mismos...**

**Gracias de nuevo por todo, no me quiero poner toda sentimental y así xk eso será hasta que esta historia se acaba y eso aun no sucede así que **

**Enjoy!**

Querido Maestro Lugonis:

Hace un buen tiempo que no he tenido oportunidad de escribir, sé que no existe en la faz de la tierra una explicación lo suficientemente buena para justificar la falta a mi promesa pero créame que desde el momento en que juré en su lecho de muerte escribirle todos los días para ponerlo al tanto de todos los pormenores de mi cotidiana vida, no había faltado jamás a mi promesa.

Mi vida se ha vuelto más interesante que nunca maestro, debo confesarle que me he enamorado…

Sé que en este momento debe estar dibujada en su rostro aquella mueca con la cual siempre mostraba que podía ver más allá de mis palabras y sé también que debe estar por decirme "Albafica, a quien quieres engañar? Siempre has estado enamorado"

Y la verdad es que tiene razón, siempre he estado enamorado… de ella.

Agasha, maestro!

Agasha, maestro Lugonis!

Era ella, siempre ha sido ella desde la primera vez que la vi desde aquel día en que mis ojos se encontraron con los de aquella pequeña, sinceramente maestro he de confesarle que las cosas no han sido nada fáciles pero aun así volvería a hacerlo todo nuevamente sola para llegar a este momento y ser verdaderamente feliz.

Ah Maestro, me hace tanta falta…

Casi puedo escucharlo hablando con esa cariñosa voz con la que siempre se dirigió a mi "Albafica por favor, basta de malos sentimientos. Deseo que este tiempo que pasamos juntos lo vivamos hablando solo de cosas buenas e importantes. Me harías el favor de continuar?"

Tiene razón maestro, me disculpo por eso… En fin, he de comenzar a comentándole que el santuario logró superar a las fuerzas espectrales de Hades y si bien eso por si solo es causa de profunda alegría, he de añadir que siempre estará un poco manchada debido a las pérdidas sufridas en el campo de batalla. Los verdaderos sobrevivientes de la guerra fueron Dohko de Libra y Shion de Aries quienes lograron presenciar la manera en que Tenma y la Diosa Atena lograron expulsar el alma de Hades del cuerpo de su hermano Alone y una vez que esto sucedió los tres desaparecieron siguiendo el alma del dios del Inframundo. El último regalo que nos brindó la Diosa Atena antes de marcharse fue el enviarnos a todos los caballeros restantes de regreso a la tierra.

Una vez que regresamos solo unos cuantos caballeros conservamos nuestros cosmos intactos, me he enterado que algunos al momento de regresar perdieron la habilidad de manejarlo por completo y algunos otros inclusive regresaron sin recordar absolutamente nada de su pasado como caballeros.

Me sentí verdaderamente emocionado de que Agasha también entró en el grupo de los que conservaron sus habilidades y sus recuerdos después de la guerra., creo que la Diosa Atena y su gran misericordia me evitaron el dolor de perderla.

Una vez que regresamos al santuario Shion tomó el puesto como patriarca y a Dohko le fue asignada la misión de vigilar desde los cinco picos el encierro de las almas de nuestros enemigos.

Los sobrevivientes fuimos muy pocos, el santuario quedó destrozado y emprendimos la tarea de reconstruirlo, ahora está comenzado a parecerse a lo que una vez fue y las cosas están progresando rápidamente.

Por otro lado la vida después de la guerra santa ha sido pacifica, me recuerdan a mis días de aprendiz, con tanta paz y aunque tal vez no podamos bajar la guardia por completo, los días ya no son tan pesados y en el ambiente se respira tranquilidad, en este momento solo me encuentro yo como guardián de las doce casas pero ya están comenzando los preparativos para que se celebren los encuentros correspondientes en el marco de la entrega de las demás armaduras doradas.

Pefko sigue en el santuario ayudándonos mediante sus conocimientos de herbolaria y medicina, es sin duda un excelente curandero como se debió haber sido su Maestro, tocando ese tema, gracias a los sucesos desencadenados en el Jardín de Piscis con Agasha, Pefko se dio a la tarea de probar la teoría de que mi sangre no era tan venenosa como creía y la verdad es que tenía razón, nuestra sangre solo es toxica al entrar en el cuerpo de la otra persona, por lo que con al tacto o el contacto otros fluidos como la saliva y el sudor es totalmente inofensiva. Gracias a ese descubrimiento pude destruir completamente las barreras que me apartaban de la gente y me aislaban.

Maestro, he de confesar que soy verdaderamente feliz debido a que desde que la guerra terminó me di a la tarea de cortejar a Agasha y me esforcé por ser exactamente lo que ella quería y necesitaba, tengo la gracias de ser merecedor de su amor y créame nada en esta vida es mejor que el sentimiento que crea el saberte amado por la persona a la que tu amas.

Agasha se ha vuelto no solo la mujer de mi vida sino también mi mejor amiga, entre nosotros existe una confianza que no podría encontrarse en ningún otro rincón del mundo. La vida es una sucesión de eventos que van moldeándote a base de prueba y error, mi error más grande fue el Orgullo, pero gracias a ella he entendido que si bien es bueno ser un poco orgulloso de vez en cuando no hay que tenerlo en extremada estima.

Maestro, he querido hacerle preguntas, bastantes… como, bueno… como hombre.

Verá, ya sabe usted a los cambios que el cuerpo masculino se somete una vez que el tiempo pasa y las cosas que uno experimenta en esos momentos pero últimamente he comenzado a experimentar cosas extrañas, tanto mental como físicamente y todas son cuando Agasha está conmigo, al principio era bastante vergonzoso pero entre más confianza se creó más cómodo me sentí e inclusive he llegado a tener pensamientos verdaderamente sexuales con ella, se que no debería y claro que eso jamás lo admitiré a nadie mas que a usted pero aun así… Maestro si pudiera entrar en mi cabeza y saber lo que me hace pensar y aún más como me hace sentir, es una mujer tan hermosa…

Sus ojos son perfectos.

Sus labios son perfectos.

Su cuello y sus clavículas son perfectos

Sus hombros son perfectos.

Su vientre es perfecto.

Sus pernas son perfectas.

Sus caderas.

Su trasero es perfecto.

Sus senos son perfectos, deliciosos, deseables…

Maestro he tenido sueños verdaderamente salvajes con Agasha como protagonista y sé que cuando llegue el momento lo haré realidad…

Ah! Si, casi lo olvido… Maestro, me caso.

Así es, decidí que ya no podía esperar más y pedí la mano de Agasha en matrimonio a Shion, Gracias a los dioses Agasha no era una vestal! Y una vez que me la concedió le propuse matrimonio, hice todo lo que se debía, de hecho encontré un anillo en la casa de Piscis, donde guardé las cosas que quedaban una vez que murió, disculpe que lo haya tomado de esa manera y sin consultarle antes pero la verdad es que ese era el anillo perfecto para ella, de verdad intenté buscar otro anillo pero ninguno era tan hermoso como el que guardaba entre sus pertenencias, espero no le moleste demasiado.

Ese día fue uno de los más estresantes de mi vida, mis nervios se encontraban a flor de piel ya que no quería hacer nada que fuera a arruinar la sorpresa, pero el momento más estresante para mi fueron esos segundos que tardo en decir que aceptaba, que sería mi esposa.

Hemos estado realizando los preparativos y esforzándonos por cumplir con excelencia los deberes que se nos asignan lo que ha consumido la mayor parte de nuestro tiempo y energía, pero sinceramente el cansancio en que caía sobre mí al final del día era recibido con una sonrisa ya que todos y cada uno se esos esfuerzos desembocaron en este día.

Hoy voy a desposar a la mujer que he amado desde antes de tener idea de que era el amor, me voy a desposar con la mujer más maravillosa del universo, con una mujer fuerte, inteligente, amable, hermosa, sensible, sensual, amorosa… PERFECTA.

Sabe una cosa, no estoy para nada nervioso, la amo y sé que me ama y además sé que usted estará ahí a mi lado junto a Pefko viendo como prometo pasar el resto de mi vida con la mujer que he amado desde siempre.

Espero también camine hasta el altar con ella, me encantaría que usted la protegiera desde donde se encuentra.

Nunca me olvidaré de usted y espero que jamás se olvide de mí, Padre.

Su Hijo

Albafica.


	28. El Cielo

Gente de mi vida, ahora sí esté es el capítulo final :( de verdad que me da mucha tristeza que esto termine, pero antes de que huyan les quiero agradecer infinitamente a todos los lectores, este es mi primer fan fic en la historia de la vida y por eso significa bastante para mi que se hayan subido a este barco conmigo, que me hayan regalado su tiempo, su espacio y que me hayan dado la oportunidad de formar parte de sus vidas, no los conozco pero creanme que ustedes me han regalado un pedacito de felicidad cada que veo como el contador de lecturas va subiendo. Mil gracias de verdad a todos lo que se tomaron la molesta de escribirme un review y tambien a todos eso lectores anónimos, los tengo en cuenta de una manera que no se imaginan a ambos.

Espero este final les guste

Ahora les pregunto... quieren epílogo?...

y si, si... que quieren ver en el, que les gustaría que sucediera?

Espero sus ideas y sus respuestas y además me permito comentarlesssssss queeeeee...

Existe un side story de el renacer de la rosa, se llama fuego fatuo, nos cuenta la historia de Gioca y Manigoldo, si ustedes gustan pueden pasar a leerlo XD

Sin más por el momento les dejo el capítulo, de verdad muchas gracias por todo

Enjoy!

-Agasha estas lista?

Preguntó Yuzuriha entrando en la habitación donde me había estado alistando.

Mi maestra y mi mejor amiga había regresado hace poco al santuario, ella fue de los caballeros que perdieron el control de sus cosmos y ahora llevaba una vida normal junto con Yato y Atla en Jamir.

-Casi, me muero de nervios!

-No seas tonta, todo va a estar bien solo intenta respirar profundamente

-La verdad es que no se que hacer, Yuzuriha. En momentos siento que ya he esperado demasiado y quiero correr a besar a Albafica, pero después me entra el pánico y deseo correr en dirección opuesta a todo esto…

-Tener miedo de lo desconocido es algo natural, pero recuerda que eres afortunada al poder tener la oportunidad de pasar el resto de tu vida con el hombre al que amas, no todo ser humano tiene ese beneficio, no le des la espalda a la fortuna…

Sus manos se posaron en mis hombros y pude tener acceso a sus facciones que si bien estaban un poco más marcadas por el tiempo solo aumentaban la belleza natural de mi amiga, era una mujer hermosa. Enfundada en un vestido cuyo corsé afinaba y resaltaba la excelente figura de la que era poseedora.

-Todo va a salir bien y después de esto tendrás nuevamente una familia!

-No, familia ya tengo – le dije mientras tomaba sus manos – solo añadiré un nuevo miembro, espero que eso no te moleste… Hermana…

Al escuchar la última palabra que pronuncié Yuzuriha se lanzó contra mí apresándome en un abrazo y dejando que las lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas

-Agasha, sabes que desde que te conocí te he considerado parte de mi familia y no sabes lo feliz que me hace que en este momento me digas que el sentimiento es mutuo

-Yuzuriha… Yo

-No se hable más! Hoy es el día de tu boda así que no lágrimas… ni una sola, vamos… ha llegado el momento

Me levante de la pequeña silla en donde me encontraba sentada y comencé a alisar las arrugas imaginarias de mi traje de boda.

-Lista? – me preguntó Yuzuriha

Asentí y tome su mano, comenzó a caminar un paso delante de mí y justo cuando iba a pasar la pequeña puerta de la habitación la imagen reflejada en el espejo de cuerpo completo empotrado sobre la pared al lado izquierdo me detuvo en seco.

Ahí estaba yo, la misma Agasha de siempre con el cabello castaño y los ojos verdes, seguía siendo la misma aunque había pequeñas evoluciones tanto interna como externamente. El reflejo ahora mostraba a una mujer, una mujer segura de si misma, una mujer feliz enfundada en un mar de tela blanca. El sencillo vestido que había escogido para esta ocasión poseía unas cuantas capas de vaporosa tela de un inmaculado blanco con pequeñas cintas doradas en la base de los hombros formado un pequeño bombacho para después caer en una manga suelta y volátil sobre mis brazos, otra cinta del mismo color se ceñía a la parte baja de mi busto y por debajo de esta las varias capas de ligera tela se desprendían creando una imagen que parecía hacerme flotar por el suelo al rozar el piso con cada uno de mis pasos. El velo que cubría mi cabello recogido en un pequeño nudo a la altura de la nuca resaltaba la pequeña corona de flores en mi cabeza.

-Agasha? – Yuzuriha hablo despertándome del trance

-Sí, vamos…

Mientras me encontraba ahí, tras la puerta que marcaba la entrada al salón del trono en el santuario mis piernas se sentían como gelatina, me faltaba el aire y sentía demasiado calor, estaba a nada de perder el conocimiento justo cuando la voz de Pefko se escuchó en el espacio abovedado del recinto

-Patéales el trasero- dijo extendiendo su brazo para que lo tomase

Debido a que no tenía otro tipo de familiar cercano y que Shion iba a celebrar la ceremonia le pedí a quien considero como mi hermano que me escoltara hacia el altar, Pefko era la persona indicada para la tarea ya que sus comentarios y su manera de ser siempre habían logrado sacarme una sonrisa inclusive en los momentos más tensos.

-Lo intentaré – añadí posando mi brazo al rededor del suyo y dirigiéndole una sonrisa que le confirmaba que estaba lista para emprender el camino

-Lista o no, allá vamos

Cuando las puertas se abrieron pude observar que el salón se encontraba abarrotado de gente a la que amaba y que consideraba cercana, mi alegría aumento cuando dirigí la mirada al final del corredor central y ahí estaba… Albafica.

Su hermoso rostro portaba una sonrisa radiante y sus ojos brillaban de una manera especial, iba enfundado en un hermoso traje negro y por supuesto botas de montar.

El tiempo se me hizo eterno mientras paso a paso acortaba el especio que me separaba de ese hombre que se había convertido en mi razón de vivir, en ese hombre que era todo para mí, un protector, un amigo, una amor y a partir de hoy un esposo.

La ceremonia y la recepción que organizamos resultó ser más grande y más divertida de lo que jamás imaginé, vernos rodeados de amigos, corrección, familia deseándonos a mi esposo y a mi lo mejor en nuestra nueva vida me llenaba de una infinita paz…

Mi esposo….

Albafica ahora es mi esposo!

Lo que me llena de dicha y de miedo al mismo tiempo.

-Bueno, creo que es hora de retirarnos, esposa – dijo mientras me extendía la mano ligeramente para ayudar a levantarme

-Esposa…

-Sí, esposa. Más vale que te acostumbres porque me encanta la palabra y la voy a repetir sin fin de veces a la menor provocación

Sus palabras causaron que una cálida sensación naciera justo al centro de mi pecho y se expandiera hasta los rincones más recónditos de mí ser, me sentía feliz, completamente feliz.

-Pues entonces yo haré lo mismo, querido esposo

Cuando me levanté para caminar a su lado di un último vistazo al pequeño jardín donde se había llevado acabo la pequeña celebración y aunque la comitiva ya había menguado debido a que hacía ya varias horas anocheció el lugar seguía viéndose hermoso, abarrotado de antorchas, adornado con flores, los músicos aún seguían ahí, el vino seguía corriendo gracias a la amable aportación del Patriarca a nuestro casamiento, esta noche no solo nosotros alcanzamos la felicidad sino que habíamos logrado también compartirla con todas las personas de nuestro amado santuario y ese era el mejor regalo de bodas que hubiera podido pedir.

Comenzamos a caminar para dirigirnos a la casa de virgo ya que la Diosa Atena nos permitió pasar nuestra noche de bodas en la sala gemela, al pasar por donde los caballeros recién nombrados se encontraban uno de ellos, ya entrado en copas, miró a Albafica y le dijo con un mote bromista y malicioso

-Feliz noche de bodas, dorado. Espero que te la pases muy bien, que imagino lo harás mirando a la belleza que tienes por esposa, y que pronto tengamos varios "doraditos" rondando el jardín de rosas

Escuchar esas palabras me hizo sonrojar de una manera exagerada y la risa de Albafica al escuchar eso tranquilizó mi vergüenza, no por el hecho de que era mi esposo y lo amaba, si no por el hecho de que no actuó de la manera violenta en que pensé lo haría.

Soltó mi mano no sin antes depositar un rápido beso en mis labios y dio unos cuantos pasos hasta que quedó de pie justo frente al caballero que le había felicitado con esas palabras y dándome la espalda, tomó una copa de vino de la mano de otro caballero ubicado a su izquierda la levantó y dijo

-En otro momento esas palabras te hubieran costado la vida y yo estaría pasando mi noche de bodas encarcelado en el santuario esperando sentencia por haber cometido el crimen de asesinar a otro caballero de Atena, Pero como como mi amada esposa se encuentra esperándome y prefiero no manchar la felicidad de este día con la sangre de un hombre como tu, te daré el regalo de la vida. Aunque… permite que te haga una sugerencia, en el futuro, el inmediato futuro iniciando al momento mismo en que a mis palabras se las lleve el viento, mantente alejado de mi mujer y de mí, si te atreves a hacer algo tan efímero como siquiera respirar cerca de ella disfrutaré viendo tu cuerpo revolcarse gracias al veneno de la sangre de Piscis… Está claro?

Todos quedamos sin habla mientras el cosmos de Albafica se desplego por completo ayudándolo a probar el punto anterior

-Salud compañeros… - Añadió chocando la copa a medio levantar del caballero que tenia de frente.

Bebió el líquido de un solo trago y arrojó la copa con un movimiento flojo al suelo, dio media vuelta y cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los míos me dirigió una sonrisa extraña de esas que mi padre dejaba salir cuando recordaba a mamá con vino.

Comenzó a caminar recorriendo nuevamente los paso que nos separaban y al quedar frente a mi tomo mi cara entre sus manos y sin despegar sus ojos de los míos me besó de una manera tan desenfrenada y demandante que provocó que mi boca se entreabriera por la sorpresa, lo que aprovecho para acariciar mi lengua con la suya de una manera que jamás lo había hecho, cargada de una sensación nueva que me hacía sentir como si me faltara el aire y mis piernas temblaran, mis manos de manera instintiva rodearon su cuerpo un tanto urgiéndome tocarlo y otro tanto buscando un poco de apoyo para ayudar a estabilizar mi cuerpo y no caer.

Albafica terminó el beso tan de repente como lo inició y trazando un camino con su nariz se dirigió a mi oreja

-Hay una cosa en la que ese imbécil tiene razón… Sí eres una deliciosa belleza

Sus palabras me dejaron en shock y lanzaron una pequeña descarga eléctrica que convirtió mi sangre en un hirviente líquido

-Vamos, tenemos una cita en virgo Esposa – dijo después de posar un pequeño beso en mi mejilla y tomarme de la mano

Estando ahí frente a el mi mundo comenzó a girar, su mirada cobalto examinado mi rostro, observando como la sangre comenzaba a acumularse en mis mejillas mientras extendía su estilizados dedos para atrapar en ellos mi mentón, suavemente y con la mirada totalmente concentrada en la mía me fue acercando a el tomándome por la cintura, cuando la cercanía era poca cuando sus manos hicieron contacto conmigo sus labios reclamaron los míos de una manera en la que nadie había hecho antes, besándome con fuerza pero cuidado mostrando la gran contradicción que encierran los caballeros como el, rudos y duros pero con una enorme pasión y corazón

Cuando el beso comenzó a tomar vida propia también despertó una parte de mí, sus manos comenzaron a subir y bajar un poco más, y las mías volaron a su cabello, esos hilos del color del cielo que pertenecían a mi caballero, a mi caballero de la rosa.

Lo amaba, lo amaba con cada fibra de mi ser y podía sentir que en cada toque de sus dedos el correspondía a mi sentimiento. En el interior de esta habitación no había pudor, vergüenza o razón siquiera, los únicos que existían eran el amor, la pasión y la entrega.

-Agasha… - su voz era ronca y llena de urgencia

-Albafica…

-no… no sé qué hacer – me dijo entre besos

-y piensas que yo si?- le dije al oído mientras él se enterraba en mi cuello – solo déjate llevar, es lo que yo estoy haciendo

-Estas segura?

-Absolutamente

Cuando su boca dibujo una sonrisa sobre mis labios el fuego de mi razón se extinguió y comencé a entregarme a las sensaciones, la manera en la que cada vello de mi piel se erizaba con el contacto de la suya, la manera en que sus manos exploraban cada parte de mi cuerpo deteniéndose y apretando un poco más en esa partes, no podía ignorar que la presión de sus manos en mis caderas, en mi trasero, en mi pecho, esto lanzaba descargas eléctricas que terminaban directamente en esa parte sensible bajo el vientre.

La urgencia de mas era como un fuego que consumía mi ser, quería disfrutar de cada pequeño pedacito de piel a la que tuviera acceso, era mío y yo era suya en todos los aspectos y para toda la vida y si existía vida más allá de la vida también en esa nos perteneceremos, reencarnaremos y seguiremos entregándonos el uno al otro por toda la eternidad.

Comencé a sentir una presión en el vientre lo que provoco que me estremeciera un poco, este gesto no fue pasado por alto por él y mirándome con una sonrisa petulante me dijo

-Eso te gusta, verdad?

-Albafica – respondí en una voz que sonaba extraña, como falta de aire y llena de lo que me hacía sentir

-Espero que te guste porque solo esta así por ti, jamás se había puesto tan….. Duro… como ahora

Comenzó un vaivén de caderas restregando su hombría en mi vientre y mientras eso me distrajo su mano encontró el camino que terminaba justo entre mis piernas.

-Esto es un poco estorboso no crees? – dijo mirando la tela de mi vestido

Asentí

-Date vuelta

Giré exponiendo mi espada a su mirada mientras sentí como el vestido comenzó a deslizarse por mi piel arrastrando con el ayudado por las manos de Albafica, todo lo demás, una vez que el vestido tocó el suelo Albafica me besó la nuca antes de acercar sus labios a mi oído y decir

-No te muevas

Su voz y la manera en que esas palabras golpearon mis sentidos provocaron que mi corazón se acelerara, después de unos minutos las manos de Albafica se posaron en mis hombros haciéndome girar lentamente hasta quedar de frente a él que ahora se encontraba desnudo al igual que yo

Comenzó a examinarme de arriba abajo mientras yo estaba totalmente embelesada con su definido cuerpo de caballero, dejando que mis ojos rondaran el camino hacia sus caderas sorprendiéndome cuando alcanzaron esa parte que nos diferencia de ellos, sinceramente jamás había visto uno pero yo me los imaginaba más… menos….

Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el beso que Albafica comenzó, era muy parecido a la manera en que me había besado en el jardín pero este era aún más pasional, más…

Sus manos comenzaron a tocar mi cuerpo con urgencia mientras yo me aferraba a su espalda, su mano izquierda comenzó a trazar un camino hacia el sur de mi cuerpo dejando una estela de electricidad en cada roce.

Cuando sus dedos hurgaron en esa parte prohibida una pequeña descarga eléctrica recorrió mí cuerpo completamente y me arrancó un sonido que no pude controlar… un gemido

-Bingo! – sus palabras ayudaron a distraerme mientras me inclinaba hacia atrás para que pudiera recostarme en el pasto que cubría la sala gemela

-Eres extremadamente perfecta, lo sabes?- dijo mientras bajaba la cabeza de mi cuello a mis pechos, cuando su cara quedó justo frente a mi seno izquierdo acerco la nariz a la sensible piel de mi pezón y dibujando círculos sobre este su voz llegó a mis oídos

\- Eres el ser más maravilloso y perfecto de todo el planeta y eres mía... y yo soy tuyo… te pertenezco desde mucho antes que siquiera yo hubiera querido aceptar, desde la primera vez que te vi en el santuario, aquella pequeña niña que se erguía junto a su madre aunque claramente se veía asustada, demostraba valentía al caminar a Su lado y no tras de ella, esa pequeña en ese momento era el igual de su madre, buscaba la igualdad con valentía. Ese día robaste mi corazón, ese día me entregué a ti sin siquiera darme cuenta y puedes ahora imaginar que sorpresa fue la mía cuando te vi ahí frente a ese maldito espectro – detuvo sus palabras un momento para subir su cara un poca a manera que ahora fueran sus labios los que descansaran en la expectante piel de mi pezón

–Tienes una idea de lo asustado que estaba? Cuando Minos dijo que iba a destruir tu aldea me volví loco, no podía permitir que nadie te hiciera daño

Acto seguido sus labios se abrieron y acariciaron mi piel unos segundos antes de que sus dientes se cerraran sobre ella provocándome una punzada de dolor que se sentía extremadamente bien

– Y ahí estabas tú, frente a él, si no hubiera sido por Shion. Tienes una idea de lo que te hubiera pasado? – volvió a morder mi piel un poco mas fuerte

-Albafica

-Qué? – dijo en un tono juguetón – Que es eso que escucho? Albafica dime más? Albafica lamento haber tenido tan poco sentido común como para no alejarme?

Sus dientes seguían torturando deliciosamente mi pecho

-Iba a protegerte, con todo, con mi vida si era necesario. Mi amor por ti siempre estuvo latente desde la primera vez que te vi, como lo mencione, pero eso no es todo, cada día, cada mes, cada año que no te tenía a mi lado era una tortura pues ese amor crecía junto conmigo. Fuiste mi compañera durante todas las etapas de mi vida, fuiste mi compañera de juegos de pequeño, fuiste la única chica a la que imaginé besar, a la única que le dediqué un poema , a la única a quien le escribí una carta de amor, tu nombre fue la primera palabra completa que logré escribir por mí mismo, también…- su voz cambio de aquel tono que denotaba que estaba hablando desde algún lugar de su pasado a un todo más grave y pasional –fuiste única mujer a la que vi con deseo , la única mujer a la que le vi el trasero – le dio un pequeño apretón – a la única mujer a la que le dejé de ver los ojos por mirarle el pecho – la mano que tenía en mi trasero viajó hasta el pecho que tenía libre y comenzó a masajearlo tomando entre dos de los dedos el pezón que había sufrido bastante negligencia – sus dientes apretaron uno de mis pezones al mismo tiempo que sus dedos lo hicieron con el otro, esa sensación hizo que involuntariamente me arqueara hacia adelante tratando de aumentar la presión de su hombría sobre mi vientre

-Por favor! – por favor? Porque demonios de todas las palabras tuve que escoger esa para este momento, porque estaba rogando? Porque? Porque parara? Porque no lo hiciera? Porque?

-Ansiosa, uh?... Pero si aún me falta una parte más que contarte de la historia, esta historia es tu regalo de bodas amor, no querrás que se quede a medias o sí?

-Albafica… - gemí ante el sonido juguetón de su voz

-Bien, bien lo haré rápido

Me dijo mientras depositaba un pequeño beso en la punta del pezón

-Eres la mujer con la que me imagine las escenas de los libros sexuales del oriente, cuando me iba a la cama en mis años de entrenamiento comenzaba a leer y a imaginar cómo se vería tu cuerpo desnudo con el mío en esas posiciones, en cómo se vería tu hermosa cara en esa clase de éxtasis, fuiste la mujer por la que mi hombría explotó por primera vez anunciando el final de mi niñez, eres la mujer con la que me imagine llegando al altar; cosa que gracias a los dioses logré, eres la mujer que me va a dar herederos y con la que voy a envejecer, fuiste la primera, y aunque ahora es oficial, siempre has sido y serás la única , y sé que serás la última ya que voy a estar contigo hasta el fin de mis días.

Dicho esto se separó de mis pechos y comenzó a acomodarse entre mis piernas desnudas, separándolas mientras sus ojos se prendían de los míos, sentí como su hombría se deslizaba por el interior de mis muslos, creando una expectación que me llevó al límite de la impaciencia, cuando estuve a punto de protestar sentí como se acomodaba en mi entrada, se apoyó en los codos para quedar un poco suspendido sobre mí y me embistió.

La sensación se asemejaba a un pequeño pinchazo, doloroso pero sobre llevable

-Estas bien? – me preguntó deteniendo el movimiento y con una gran preocupación reflejada en la mirada

-Nunca había estado mejor, esposo – le respondí tomando su cara entre mis manos y besándolo, regalándole un beso empapado de todo lo que me hacía sentir.

El movimiento continuó primero de una manera lenta y pausada, se tomaba su tiempo para explorarme mientras reclamaba mi interior. Su boca encontró uno de mis pechos rápidamente y comenzó a succionar de una manera frenética mientras mis piernas abrazaban su cintura y mis dedos presionaban su espalda de una manera que estoy segura dejaría marcas, sus embestidas comenzaron a ser más fuertes, más rápidas, más dolorosas, mas placenteras.

Una de sus manos comenzó a bajar hasta encontrar ese pequeño e hinchado pedacito de sonrosada piel entre mis piernas y comenzó a mover los dedos circularmente lo que inmediatamente pe provoco una oleada de pequeñas sacudidas involuntarias seguidas de un sonido que claramente reflejaba mi inhabilidad para hablar, los círculos fueron aumentado de velocidad y las embestidas de fuerza, mi cuerpo parecía urgirme más de todo, más rápido, más fuerte, más intenso, más profundo… Más….

La sensación que se acumulaba en mi interior era como un líquido puesto al fuego a punto de hervir, estaba a punto de explotar, podía sentirlo…

-Albafica…

Esa entrecortada palabra logró que mi esposo entendiera lo que estaba necesitando, así que me dio más y más…. Y más…

Traté de resistirme, juro que lo hice pero finalmente la hombría de Albafica consiguió que explotara en mil pedazos balbuceando una inentendible versión de su nombre, siguió penetrándome una y otra vez extendiendo así esa deliciosa sensación hasta que de repente comenzó a temblar el también y sus movimientos eran frenéticos, me abrazaba con fuerza y sus labios exigieron los míos de una manera casi dolorosa

-Te. A. mo. – dijo mientras sentía algo cálido llenándome el interior y desbordándose entre mis piernas.

Pasaron unos segundos en los que el solo se quedó con los ojos cerrados sobre mí, una vez que salió de su trance rodó sobre su costado quedando sobre la espalda, pasó un brazo por debajo de mi nuca y me acomodó en ese espacio que se crea bajo el hombro, descanse la cara en su pecho e inmediatamente su brazo me rodeo.

Nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio hasta que un bostezo que se escapó de mis labios lo hizo hablar

-Lamento mucho haberte cansado demasiado el día de tu boda, esposa mía. Por favor, descansa que yo estoy aquí para velar tu sueño

Sus palabras eran todo lo que yo necesitaba escuchar, su aroma era todo lo que yo necesitaba respirar, sus labios eran todo lo que yo necesitaba comer, su cuerpo todo lo que yo necesitaba sentir y su amor todo lo que yo necesitaba para vivir, levanté la mirada hasta que se encontró con la suya, me acerqué rápidamente a sus labios depositando un pequeño beso rápido y le sonreí antes de volver a acomodarme entre sus brazos, recosté nuevamente mi cabeza en su pecho, cerré los ojos y dejé que por primera vez en la vida la felicidad me inundara.

Esto es el cielo, tiene que serlo.


End file.
